


Corbeau solaire et gardien lunaire

by Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Lemon, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: D'un coté, il y a Shouyou Hinata, jeune corbeau représentant d'une divinité pressé de remplir la tache qui lui incombe, de l'autre se trouve Kei Tsukishima, simple étudiant humain faisant fi de son héritage. Ensemble, ils vont devoir sauver les deux mondes, celui des humains et celles des divinités d'un grand danger.
Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Petit lexique sur la mythologie japonaise:
> 
> Yatagarasu : Divinité ayant pour représention un corbeau à trois pattes et affilié au soleil. Il sert de messager divin et veille sur les mortels et la nature.
> 
> Tsukuyomi : Dieu de la Lune.
> 
> Et maintenant, c'est parti ! Bonne lecture. :)

Il était une fois, dans une petite ville de la province de Miyagi, vivait un jeune homme qui tenait une pension de famille. Koushi Sugawara, c'était son nom, se sentait bien seul depuis que son ami Daichi était parti à Tokyo ainsi avait-il décidé de louer les chambres restantes à des personnes, ses parents ayant déménagé dans une autre ville.

L'arrivée des nouveaux locataires rendaient l'atmosphère plus vivante : il y avait Ennoshita qui vivait seul, son ami Asahi qui s'était installé en couple avec Nishinoya mais aussi le très calme et taciturne Tsukishima. Sugawara avait du mal avec le jeune homme tant il était renfermé mais il espéra un jour qu'il s'ouvrirait davantage. Après tout, le grand frère de celui-ci lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui.

En tous cas, depuis que ses nouveaux locataires étaient là, la vie était plus belle et il espérait d'en avoir de nouveaux qui arriveraient, après tout il restait des chambres de libre. Le jeune homme étendit le linge, totalement absorbé par ses pensées. 

Un chat au pelage marron tacheté de noir, se frottait doucement contre ses jambes. Sugawara le ramassa et lui caressa doucement le dos :"Ah, tu es là, Kenma? Tu as fini de jouer?" Kenma était le chat de son ami Yaku qui vivait à Tokyo. Ce dernier, étant très occupé par son travail au zoo, le lui avait confié. 

Il gardait aussi le chat de Daichi, Tetsurou, car l'immeuble où celui-ci vivait maintenant n'acceptait pas les animaux. D'ailleurs, le chat noir n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Tsukishima à ces temps perdu. Yaku possédait aussi un chien appelé Sou qui faisait maintenant office de chien de garde pour la pension.

Sugawara posa le chat sur le sol avant d'observer le ciel bleu. 

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et il lui semblait voir deux corbeaux qui volaient à toute vitesse.

"C'est moi qui arrivait aux nids le premier.

-Tu peux toujours voler, crétin."

Les deux oiseaux se disputèrent jusqu'à arriver à leur destination à savoir le temple du soleil et de la lune et malheureusement pour le plus petit des deux, Kageyama arriva de justesse avant lui à leur domicile. Le petit corbeau s'installa dans son nid en grommelant : "Ce n'est pas juste. La prochaine fois, tu vas voir.

\- Ouais, on verra ça."

Shouyou Hinata et Tobio Kageyama étaient deux corbeaux issus des clans les plus importants de la région. Leur devoir était de représenter leur divinité Yatagarasu dans le monde des humains ce qui signifiait lire les voeux écrits sur les branches de l'arbre à souhaits où ils vivaient, en réaliser quelques uns quitte à prendre forme humaine (ce qui n'était jamais arrivé), ou les transmettre directement au dieu du soleil si cela nécessitait son intervention. 

Bien entendu, étant issu du clan Hinata, Shouyou pouvait servir de médium pour le pouvoir divin et Kageyama était charger de veiller sur lui si jamais il y avait des ennuis. Les deux corbeaux se connaissaient depuis qu'ils n'étaient encore que des oisillons et même s'ils se disputaient beaucoup, ils ne se considéraient pas moins comme des frères. 

Le seul problème qu'avait Shouyou était sa taille. Il était plus petit qu'un corbeau normal ce qui faisait que tous les autres oiseaux le considéraient comme un oisillion et pensaient que c'était Tobio qui était le médium de Yatagarasu parce que celui-ci avait une stature plus altière. Cela l'énervait souvent, "Regarde ton nid, il est encore en bordel."

Shouyou regarda les branches qui commençaient à partir : "Ah, mince!

\- Raaah, c'est pas vrai!"

Kageyama aida Hinata à réarranger les branches. Cet idiot faisait toujours tout à la va vite. Cela ne faisait que depuis quelques jours qu'ils avaient construit leurs nids respectifs. Hinata avait été triste au début car il avait du quitter sa petite soeur Natsu qui était encore un oisillon mais il s'y était fait. Kageyama, quant à lui, avait été content de prendre son indépendance. 

Le temple où ils s'étaient installés était gardé par le clan Tsukishima, une famille humaine servant le dieu Tsukuyomi et qui protégeait la région contre la menace de ce qu'ils appelaient les impuretés. Elle veillait aussi sur les âmes des personnes défuntes.

Une fois qu'ils avaient fini la construction du nid de Hinata, les deux corbeaux décidèrent de chercher de quoi manger et vu que le temple était rempli de verdure, ce n'était pas ce qui devait manquer.


	2. Discussion avec le voisinage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata et Kageyama rendent visite aux animaux du quartier

Kei Tsukishima se reposait dans sa chambre. La vie à la pension n'était pas si mal, ses colocataires le laissaient tranquille et puis ce n'était pas loin de l'université où il étudiait l'ornithologie. Il avait d'ailleurs fini son rapport qu'il rendrait à son professeur référant Takeda-sensei demain. Le blond mit ses écouteurs et mit la musique en marche.

Cela lui permettait de s'éloigner un peu du monde qui l'entourait, ce monde qu'il trouvait si banal. Tsukishima aurait pu prendre la relève de ses parents au temple sauf que cela ne l'avait pas autant interessé que son frère Akiteru, de plus il ne croyait pas trop à ces chimères que sont les divinités. Son unique ami Yamaguchi était parti faire ses études dans une autre ville, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de communiquer avec lui via Internet durant ses temps libres et puis, la solitude ne le gênait pas. Au contraire, c'était là où il se sentait le mieux.

Le blond commença à sombrer dans le sommeil quand il sentit un poids sur son ventre."Tetsurou, va jouer ailleurs." fit-il en posant le grand chat noir par terre, "j'essaie de dormir." Le chat le regarda un instant avant de partir. Tsukishima avait toujours une drôle de sensation quand il s'approchait des animaux de la résidence comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose, comme s'ils étaient bien plus que des animaux. Ce n'était qu'une impression. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Tsukishima décida de couper court à ses pensées et de s'endormir pour de bon. Sugawara le réveillerait certainement pour le diner.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata saluait le chat tacheté qui paressait dans le jardin de la résidence. Kageyama le suivit en maugréant. Le petit corbeau s'était lié d'amitié avec pas mal d'animaux d'autres espèces, il avait un don pour ça alors que lui...C'était une autre histoire. "Salut Kenma!, fit le petit corbeau en sautillant vers lui.

\- Bonjour Shouyou, tu t'es fait à la vie au temple?, demanda Kenma en s'étirant tranquillement.

\- Pas de souci, dit le corbeau, par contre, on a toujours pas reçu de souhaits.

Shouyou avait rencontré Kenma au moment de la construction de son nid. Le corbeau avait cherché des brindilles quand il avait rencontré le chat en train de jouer avec une canette errant par terre. Ils avaient tous deux sympathisé. "Tiens le petit oisillon est là?" Hinata se planqua derrière Kageyama lorsqu'il vit le grand chat noir arrivé."Chuis pas un oisillon!"

\- Arrête de lui faire peur, Kuro. Tu n'étais pas parti jouer avec Tsukki ?

\- Il m'a fait partir de sa chambre, répondit le chat noir en s'allongeant, j'aurai tant voulu qu'il me caresse le dos, sa main me rappelle celle de mon maitre."

Kenma ne dit rien. Il savait que Daichi lui manquait beaucoup et c'était une des raisons pourquoi le chat noir passait son temps à errer dans le quartier. "Au fait, Inuoka n'est pas là?, demanda Hinata qui sortit de sa cachette.

-Il est parti se promener avec notre maitre provisoire, fit Kenma . 

\- Et vous n'avez pas de mission à accomplir en ce moment, demanda Kageyama, ni de souhaits à réaliser?"

Kenma et Tetsurou se regardèrent. Les clans Kuroo et Kozume servaient le maitre Nekomata et leur pouvoir permettait d'augmenter la chance et le bonheur de chacun. Ils réalisaient aussi les souhaits mais moins que les corbeaux. Cependant, à cause des circonstances de leurs maitres respectifs, les deux félins étaient loin du temple des chats qui se trouvait à Tokyo et donc n'avaient rien à faire pour le moment.

Cela dit, c'était la même chose pour Sou qui servait le Dieu Chien. "On va dire qu'on est en vacances.", déclara nonchalemment Kuroo en se léchant la patte.

Le soleil commença à se coucher. "On va retourner dans nos nids.

\- D'accord, fit Kenma en baillant, à la prochaine alors."

Les deux corbeaux s'envolèrent quand ils sentirent quelque chose érafler les ailes. Des cailloux. "Merde, il y a des petits humains qui nous jettent des pierres, dépêche-toi!" Shouyou s'envola le plus vite possible et tenta de rejoindre Kageyama jusqu'à ce qu'une pierre percuta son aile. 

"HINATA!"


	3. Première rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata et Tsukishima se rencontrent pour la première fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexique : Le laser médical est un instrument dont se servent les vétérinaires pour faciliter la consolidation des os blessés des oiseaux.

Shouyou ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son nid. Déjà, il n'y avait pas de branches et puis la surface était trop lisse sous ses serres.. Le petit corbeau remarqua aussi que son aile avait été bandée. Il ne pouvait pas voler dans cette situation. Cela dit, avec le pouvoir de Yatagarasu, elle guérirait très vite. L'endroit où il se trouvait était étrange avec pleines de formes carrées marrons qui se superposaient partout. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres non plus, juste des sortes de barrières blanches. Tiens, il y avait Kuro qui se reposait dans un nid géant sans branches. 

Bizarre comme lieu, "Où suis-je?" Le chat noir restait endormi.

Un énorme bruit retentit ce qui sursauter l'oiseau. Il leva la tête quand il vit une énorme ombre le surplomber. Un humain et il était immense. Une énorme main le ramassa pendant que des doigts lui toucha son aile blessée. La voix qu'il entendit était grave et monocorde. "Apparemment, ce n'est pas trop grave, on ira chez le vétérinaire demain." C'est quoi un vétérinaire? Un miaulement se fit entendre : "Tetsurou, va dehors." 

Hinata se retourna et vit Kageyama. C'est bizarre que le corbeau ne puisse pas passer, comme s'ils étaient séparés par un mur transparent. Ce qui était le cas apparemment. Le corbeau vit l'humain géant poser le chat dehors puis Kuro qui semblait discuter avec Kageyama qui s'envola aussitôt. Non, ne me laisse pas tomber Kageyamaaa!" 

Un objet transparent rempli de vers apparut à coté de lui. "Cool! J'avais faim justement." Le petit oiseau picora les vers jusqu'à satiété. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'humain qui l'avait nourri. D'un magnifique doré mais cachés derrière un objet bizarre fait de la même barrière transparente qu'il avait vu plus tôt. 

Ah oui, maître Ukai, le corbeau chargé de l'éducation rudimentaire au monde humain (et que malheureusement Hinata n'avait pas entièrement suivi à cause de son entrainement de représentant divin), lui avait dit que cela s'appelait des lunettes et que grâce à ça, les humains voyaient mieux.

Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être méchant...ni gentil d'ailleurs. Normalement les humains avaient des..euh, ah oui, des expressions mais lui ne semblait pas en avoir. Celui-ci retira le bol vide avant de revenir vers lui.

Tsukishima admira le petit oiseau devant lui. Le blond l'avait retrouvé à terre non loin de la résidence alors qu'il était sorti faire une course, sa sieste ayant été plus courte que prévu. Des enfants avaient été sur le point de le lapider de pierre quand, en le voyant, ils s'étaient mis à courir. Il fallait dire que sa grande taille intimidait beaucoup. 

Tsukishima avait récupéré le petit corbeau et l'avait amené dans sa chambre. Il le mit dans sa paume. Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un corbeau adulte et c'était étrange, cette couleur ambrée dans ses yeux."Eh bien, fit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, vu ta taille, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais un oisillon."

L'oiseau lui répondit par un violent coup de bec dans la paume. Aie! Apparemment la taille est un sujet sensible mais attends une minute. Cet oiseau comprenait ce qu'il disait? Cela dit, il ressentait encore cette sensation étrange comme avec les autres animaux.

Hinata sautilla jusqu'à la surface lisse et fixa la fenêtre. "Je dois rentrer au temple."

Il sentit quelquechose toucher ses plumes. C'était doux, chaud et agréable."Tu retourneras dehors bientôt mais d'abord, on doit te soigner." Hinata se retourna. Le pouvoir de Yatagarasu pouvait très bien le soigner mais il ne pensait pas que cet humain le comprenne. Ce n'était pas grave. Son aile serait probablement guérie demain ou après demain. Il partirait rejoindre Kageyama ensuite. L'oiseau s'endormit ensuite.

Le lendemain, Tsukishima attendit dans la salle d'attente du cabinet vétérinaire. Il avait envoyé à Takeda-sensei un mail pour le prévenir qu'il donnerait son rapport en retard. De toute façon, comme il avait de bons résultats, cela ne poserait pas de problèmes. Le vétérinaire sortit de la salle et lui présenta le corbeau. "J'ai passé son aile au laser médical mais je suis étonné que cela soit rétabli aussi vite. Apparemment la blessure n'était que superficielle. Ce petit corbeau est libre de voler où il le veut.

\- Merci." fit Tsukishima en faisant une légère courbette.

Il partit ensuite en direction de la résidence, le corbeau perché sur son épaule. Hinata se frotta légèrement contre son cou en guise de remerciement puis décida de s'envoler à ce moment-là, il n'était pas très loin du temple.

Cependant la dernière chose qu'il vit l'étonna : l'expression de l'humain avait changé, il avait ce que maitre Ukai avait appelé un sourire. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça joli. Le corbeau vola en direction du temple où Kageyama se reposait dans son nid. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux bleus à sa rencontre.

"Ah, te voilà! Kuroo-san m'a prévenu que tu étais hors de danger et que l'humain était digne de conscience, donc j'ai attendu.

\- Oui, l'humain qui m'a recueilli a été super sympa. Il m'a donné plein de vers et m'a emmené chez un humain qui soigne les animaux, et là il a mis une sorte de rayon bizarre qui a fait "biip" et cela a accéleré la guérison de mon aile."

Kageyama écouta son partenaire. Un humain qui soigne les animaux? Vraiment? 

-En tous cas, je suis content d'être de retour, poursuivit-il en se posant tranquillement dans son nid. Cela m'a tellement manqué." 

Le petit corbeau prit ses aises avant de demander : "Toujours pas de souhaits?

\- Toujours pas."

Hinata soupira. Cela devenait long, il était impatient de faire sa première mission. "Je vais chercher de quoi manger. déclara le grand corbeau en s'envolant hors de son nid.

"Eh, attends Kageyama, c'est de la triche!, dit Hinata en le suivant à son tour.


	4. Ballade dans le parc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata et Kageyama rencontrent de vieilles connaissances au parc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexique : Tengu : démon dans le folklore japonais connu pour son visage rouge, son long nez et ses ailes de corbeau. Il correspond aussi à la fierté et à la vantardise car au Japon, être fier comme un Tengu veut souvent dire se la pêter (d'où la blague du long nez dans les animes)

Comme aucun souhait n'était parvenu à l'arbre du temple, Hinata et Kageyama avaient pris l'habitude de trainer dans les environs. Ils étaient en ce moment au fleuve situé dans un parc où quelques enfants jouaient. Une vieille dame donnait d'ailleurs à manger aux oiseaux, ce qui fit office d'un bon repas pour les deux corbeaux. 

Les deux oiseaux s'apprétèrent à s'envoler quand ils entendirent des cris stridents provenant de la rive du fleuve. "Oh non!, fit Kageyama, je ne connais qu'un seul oiseau capable de provoquer ce genre de réaction chez les humaines.

\- Le Grand Roi?

-Ouais. Allons quand même le voir."

Les deux corbeaux sautillèrent jusqu'à la rive où deux cygnes l'un blanc, l'autre noir nagèrent tranquillement devant les humaines qui prenaient des photos depuis le pont situé non loin. Ils les rejoignirent à leur vue.

"Tiens, tiens, Tobio-chan et Chibi-chan, cela fait longtemps., fit le cygne blanc an avançant vers eux.

\- Oikawa-san, répondit froidemant Kageyama. 

Tooru Oikawa était le descendant du clan des cygnes blancs réputés pour leur beauté. Le cygne blanc s'évertuait d'ailleurs à montrer sa majesté à tout le monde. Oikawa en voulut aussi à Kageyama à cause du succès qu'il avait eu auprès des autres oiseaux alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un oisillon.

Cela dit, le corbeau s'avouait amèrement que c'était à cause de son caractère despotique que ses deux amis Kindaichi et Kunimi,respectivement un merle et une colombe, s'étaient séparés de lui (ils l'avait même surnommé le Roi Tengu, c'était pour dire). Depuis il avait du mal à communiquer avec d'autres animaux.

"Bonjour Kageyama, dit le cygne noir. Hajime Iwaizumi, du clan des cygnes noirs, était le compagnon d'Oikawa. Vu que chez les cygnes, comme chez les corbeaux d'ailleurs, c'était pour toute la vie, Kageyama le plaignait.

"Bonjour, Iwaizumi.

-Alors, dit Oikawa, comment ça se passe au temple de la lune et du soleil?

\- Bah, on ne fait pas grand chose, fit Hinata tout penaud, personne ne pose de souhaits.

-C'est bien dommage tout cela...Aie!" Iwaizumi venait de lui donner un coup de bec. "Je n'ai rien fait Iwa-chan!

\- Je n'ai pas aimé le ton que tu as employé, il ajouta aux deux corbeaux, nous sommes désolés mais on doit y aller. On a une réunion clanique.

-Des problèmes au niveau du fleuve?, questionna Kageyama.

-Pas seulement, j'en ai peur, il fit signe à Oikawa, allez, on y va."

Les deux cygnes partirent dans la rivière sous le regard des corbeaux. "Tu crois qu'il y a un problème, Kageyama? Yatagarasu m'aurait prévenu, non?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Retournons au temple." Hinata le suivit sans mot dire.

Sugawara promenait Sou dans le parc après avoir admiré les deux cygnes. Normalement, un de ses amis devrait être sur le banc situé non loin du fleuve. Il le héla : "Salut Yahaba.

-Ah, Sugawara, comment vas-tu?" 

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main pendant que Sou s'assit à coté d'un doberman qui était allongé. Kentarou du clan Kyoutani. Sou avait été étonné de le voir avec un maitre. D'habitude les Kyoutani étaient solitaires...et très agressifs. "Salut, Kyoutani.

-Hum!" Il ne daigna même pas lever la tête. 

Pendant ce temps, Sugawara discutait avec Yahaba. Il fallait dire que le pauvre avait peu d'amis et lui-même était la seule personne que Kentarou laissait approcher, le chien étant très possessif vis-à-vis de son maitre.

"Ca va à l'animalerie?"

Yahaba se rembrunit. "Les animaux sont bizarres, ces derniers temps. Comme s'ils devenaient déphasés. Cela doit être le changement de saison.

\- C'est surement ça, répondit Sugawara.

Sou vit Kyoutani lever la tête et dire à voix basse : " Dis à tes amis chats que quelque chose d'étrange est en train d'arriver. Ils ont dû le sentir aussi."

Sou ne dit rien, c'est vrai qu'il y avait des vibrations bizarres dans l'air. "Le Dieu Chien m'en a parlé. Il attends l'aval de Yatagarasu avant de faire quelque chose. J'irai voir Shouyou pour en savoir plus.

\- Ouais, j'espère que cela se fera assez vite, il bailla, cela serait bien s'il pouvait réaliser mon souhait."

Inuoka savait que Kyoutani voulait par dessus-tout devenir un humain.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Kyoutani, je suis sûr qu'il le réalisera."

Les deux chiens se levèrent en même temps que leur maitre puis partirent dans des directions opposées. Sou ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Que se passait-il donc dans le monde des divinités?


	5. L'arrivée des chouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima fait un rêve étrange.

Hinata vit l'humain qui l'avait sauvé en train d'avancer, devant lui, dans ce lieu si sombre qu'il en était suffocant. Des ombres semblaient se mouvoir au loin et pourtant l'humain continuait à avancer. Le corbeau se disait que c'était pour retrouver son chemin. Il le suivit en s'envolant derrière lui.

Tsukishima marcha dans cet endroit glauque où des gémissements rauques retentirent comme pour hurler leur souffrance. Où était-il? Un croassement se fit entendre. Le petit corbeau qu'il avait recueilli quelques jours s'était posé sur son épaule. Cela le rassura un peu. Un gouffre apparut sous ses pieds, des milliers de mains noires agrippèrent ses jambes, Tsukishima ne put retenir un cri de surprise, son corps s'apprétait à sombrer dans les abîmes quand une main le maintint et le sortit du trou dans lequel il était en train de s'enfoncer.

Le gouffre disparut et le blond se retrouva allongé. Quelqu'un le tenait dans ses bras, son corps semblait irradier d'une douce lueur, une agréable odeur émanait de lui, fraiche et légère, elle rappelait celle du muguet, de la chaleur émanait de son corps. C'était un garçon d'une nudité parfaite, à la chevelure rousse et aux yeux couleur ambre. Kei le trouvait magnifique. Mais où avait-il vu ces yeux déjà? Le garçon semblait inquiet, sa voix parvint à ses oreilles. Aigue et légèrement rauque : " Hé, ça va?"

Tsukishima posa sa main sur la joue de l'inconnu qui sursauta légèrement : "Qui es-tu?"

Tsukishima ouvrit les yeux. C'était un cauchemar. Il aurait du s'en douter, une telle chose ne serait pas arriver dans la réalité. Il s'assit sur le lit en mettant ses lunettes. Cela était tellement surréaliste et ce garçon devait être un pur produit de son imagination...ou de ses fantasmes, allez savoir. Le blond réorganisa ses idées en regardant la fenêtre face à lui. Il faisait encore nuit noire donc inutile d'utiliser son ordinateur portable pour parler à Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima remarqua aussi avec étonnement que Tetsurou n'était pas là à squatter le pied de son lit. "Tant mieux." Il se rallongea. "Pas la peine de faire un plat pour un simple cauchemar", se dit-il en enlevant ses lunettes. Le blond irait quand même voir son frère au temple demain comme il se l'était promis.

Hinata gigota dans son nid. Il faisait encore nuit dehors et Kageyama roupillait dans le sien, situé sur la branche à coté de la sienne. Quel était ce rêve? Bon il avait revu l'humain qui l'avait rencontré ok mais il l'avait sauvé en se transformant lui-même en humain! Il se souvinait encore de la sensation de la main de celui-ci. Lisse et douce, étrange mais agréable. Cela changeait des plumes.

Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve. Etait-ce un message de Yatagarasu? Vu ce qu'il avait entendu avant de se réveiller, probablement. "Protège-le." Il en parlerait à Kageyama quand celui-ci se réveillerait. Un miaulement attira son attention. Il vit en face de lui Kuroo-san, allongé sur une branche, taper la discute avec un hibou grand-duc et une chouette effraie. "Ah salut, Chibi-chan, Hinata tiqua à l'annonce de ce surnom, tu passes une bonne nuit?

\- Que fais-tu là, Kuroo-san?

\- Oh? Je suis juste en train de saluer mes deux potes, il leva une patte en les désignant, Hinata, voici Kotarou Bokuto et Keiji Akaashi, tous serviteurs du temple du Dieu Chouette à Tokyo. Ils sont en mission."

Le hibou grand-duc se tourna vers Hinata : "Hey ! Hey ! Hey! Tu es sacrément petit pour un corbeau mais tu as l'air d'avoir des tripes.

\- Euh...merci, fit le petit corbeau, que faites-vous au temple du soleil et de la lune?

\- Nous devons protéger la famille Tsukishima, expliqua Akaashi, ordre du Dieu Chouette.

\- Et puis c'est cool de revoir le petit Tsukki, ajouta Bokuto, il n'était qu'un enfant quand ils nous a rencontré et depuis il s'était promis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur nous les oiseaux.

\- C'est l'humain qui t'a sauvé, déclara Kuroo.

Hinata sursauta en criant :" Quoi? L'humain qui m'a recueilli est un Tsukishima!?

\- Raah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, crétin?, maugréa Kageyama qui venait de se réveiller, tu peux croasser moins fort?

\- Ah! Désolé Kageyama. " 

Le grand corbeau regarda un instant les rapaces : "Voici Bokuto et Akaashi, des amis de Kuroo-san, expliqua Hinata, ils sont là pour veiller sur les Tsukishima.

-Pourquoi?, demanda Kageyama.

\- Ça, le Dieu Chouette n'a pas voulu le dire., répondit Bokuto, bon on a trouvé un tronc d'arbre où nous installer pas loin d'ici et là, on va casser la croûte. A ce qu'il parait, les campagneuls sont un délice ici. Tu viens, Akaashi?"

La chouette s'envola avec lui. Hinata demanda alors au chat noir : "Kenma n'a pas voulu venir avec toi?

\- Tu sais, les arbres et lui, ça fait deux, dit Kuroo en s'étirant, et il était fatigué de sa petite ballade au zoo mais au moins, il a pu voir Lev et Taketora.

\- Lev, c'est le lion blanc, c'est ça?

\- Oui, je sais qu'il lui en veut encore parce que c'est à cause de lui que son maitre Yaku ne rentre pas chez lui mais il le considère quand même comme son ami. Taketora est un tigre avec qui Kenma et moi avons sympathisé. Le pauvre attend désespéremment une compagne d'ailleurs. "

Le chat noir bailla avant de déclarer : "Sur ce, je vous laisse les corbeaux. J'ai la chambre de Tsukki à squatter, il fait toujours chaud chez lui. Au fait, Inuoka veut te voir aussi. A la prochaine."

Suite à ces mots, Kuroo sauta et réussit à atterir sur le sol avec grâce. "Trop cool." fit Hinata ébahi. Il irait voir Inuoka demain. Le corbeau se tourna ensuite vers son congénère. Kageyama s'était rendormi. Hinata savait que celui-ci avait toujours cette tendance à pioncer vite et des fois n'importe où quand il était fatigué. Il décida d'en faire de même. 

Ainsi celui qui l'a sauvé était un membre de la famille Tsukishima. 

Et il devait le protéger à son tour..


	6. Souhaits et métamorphoses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata et Kageyama reçoivent enfin des souhaits au temple. Pendant ce temps, Tsukishima part voir son frère avec Sugawara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexique : Torii : portail le plus souvent rouge qui se trouve à l'entrée des temples au Japon.

Nishinoya regardait le ciel bleu depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Asahi. Quelque chose de macabre flottait dans l'air, une odeur viciée planait insidieusement. Il pourrait très bien invoquer un orage pour purifier un peu mais il attendait que Sugawara revienne du temple avant de prendre la décision. Asahi était confiné dans le lit, emmitouflé sous les couettes. 

Nishinoya le rejoignit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le pauvre tremblait comme une feuille à cause de cette atmosphère étrange car il était particulièrement sensible aux énergies. Le demi-démon de l'orage pensait que les animaux de la résidence étaient capables de faire barrière mais apparemment leur pouvoir était trop faible pour l'instant. Si seulement le second héritier des Tsukishima prenait conscience de son rôle, il sentait l'énergie spirituelle du frère de celui-ci faiblir de plus en plus.

Dans le jardin de la résidence, Shouyou sautilla jusque dans la niche de Sou qui l'accueillit avec joie. Le chien au pelage brun remua la queue à son arrivée. "Salut Shouyou, comment ça va?

\- Très bien Inuoka. Alors tu voulais me parler?"

Sou s'assit devant le corbeau : "Oui, le Dieu Chien m'a parlé de quelque chose d'important. Il y a un problème dans le monde des divinités et apparemment Yatagarasu sait pourquoi. Il t'a dit quelque chose?"

Hinata tourna sa tête vers le ciel : "J'ai fait un rêve hier. Je dois protéger un membre du clan Tsukishima et le Dieu Chouette a donné la même mission à deux de ses serviteurs.

\- Ok, mais comment on va faire? Nous ne sommes pas assez puissants."

Inuoka avait raison là-dessus. Le corbeau lui même savait qu'il avait beau être le médium d'une divinité, il n'avait que peu de pouvoirs. "Yatagarasu m'enverra peut-être un signe." Il s'envola. "Merci Inuoka. Je dois rejoindre Kageyama, dis bonjour à Kenma et à Kuroo-san de ma part."

Le chien regarda le corbeau voler haut dans le ciel.

Pendant ce temps, Kageyama paressait dans son nid tout en gardant l'oeil sur l'arbre à souhaits. Deux humains franchirent le torii. Un humain blond de grande taille portant des lunettes que le corbeau trouva d'emblée antipathique, quand à l'autre personne... Il s'agissait du plus bel humain qu'il eut jamais vu. 

Une aura sereine émanait de lui et il aimait la couleur de sa chevelure grise qui réhaussait la pâleur de sa peau. Kageyama était tellement concentré à l'admirer qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée d'Hinata. 

"Hé, Kageyamaaa!" Le corbeau aux yeux bleus continuait de fixer l'humain qui rentrait maintenant dans le temple. Coup de bec."Aie! Non mais ça ne va pas crétin?, hurla-t-il en donnant lui aussi un coup de bec que Hinata évita : "Mais tu regardais dans le vide alors que je te parlais!

\- Et alors, c'était une raison pour me donner un coup de bec?, le grand corbeau se calma, alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Inuoka?

\- Le Dieu Chien lui a dit qu'il y avait un problème dans le monde des divinités et que Yatagarasu en sait la cause.

\- A mon avis, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

\- Tu crois?"

Kageyama ne répondit rien mais il avait l'intuition que quelque chose se tramait.

Akiteru accueillit son petit frère et son ami Sugawara. Comme lui, il pouvait sentir les esprits et comme il savait que Kei n'allait pas tarder à développer ses pouvoirs, le prêtre de Tsukuyomi préférait lui en parler.

Une de ses deux assistantes apparut avec une tasse de thé pendant que les deux invités s'assirent face à lui. "Merci Kiyoko, fit Akiteru un doux sourire aux lèvres, tu peux disposer." La jeune femme quitta la salle en souriant à Sugawara avant de fermer la porte, laissant les trois hommes seuls.

"Alors, fit Sugawara, comment cela se passe au temple? 

\- Il y a un peu plus de monde qui vient en ce moment. Cela doit être le charme de Kiyoko qui doit attirer des gens. Et toi, Kei, comment se passent tes études?

\- Très bien, grand frère, répondit-il platement. Le blond suivit la conversation distraitement quand il vit une jeune fille blonde s'affairer dans le jardin qui jouxtait la salle où ils étaient. Yachi. "Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux."proposa alors Akiteru. Kei hocha la tête puis partit la rejoindre. Il pourrait ainsi lui dire des nouvelles de Yamaguchi.

Pendant ce temps Sugawara continua sa conversation :" Je suis désolé. Je pensais que la vie à la pension allait lui permettre de briser un peu sa coquille mais il se renferme de plus en plus.

\- Kei a toujours été comme ça, dit Akiteru après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, mais, cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir bon coeur." Il prit un air plus sérieux. " J'ai une faveur à te demander."

Sugawara lui lança un regard interrogateur : "Tu vas avoir de nouveaux invités d'ici peu, continua Akiteru, ils ne connaitront rien de la vie humaine. Je veux que tu veilles aussi sur eux. De toute façon, tu n'es pas seul." Sugawara hocha la tête. Il demanderait à Nishinoya de le seconder. "Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a assez de chambres de libre. La pension est grande." Akiteru s'affaissa un peu. "Tout va bien, Akiteru-san?

\- Mes forces s'amenuisent de plus en plus. J'ai bien peur que Kei devra prendre ma place très bientôt." Ses poings se serrèrent sur les pans de son kimono mauve. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour lui mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix là-dessus, mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'affronte pas seul ce qui l'attend.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Tsukuyomi et Yatagarasu, le corbeau du soleil, ont décidé de faire cause commune. Ce qui arrive en ce moment se passe tous les cents ans mais les deux divinités ont toujours fait cavalier seuls. Là, ils ont décidé d'un commun accord d'unir leurs forces. Ainsi en a décidé Tsukuyomi."

Sugawara but silencieusement sa tasse de thé. "Je sais que cela fait beaucoup d'informations à gérer Sugawara-san, j'en suis désolé.

\- Non, tout va bien, il regarda Kei discuter avec Yachi, je me demande comment ton frère va réagir. Il ne croit pas en ces genres de choses.

\- Il le comprendra par lui-même, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça." 

Pendant ce temps, Kei discutait avec Yachi. Celle-ci était une connaissance du lycée et il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Yamaguchi mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Cependant, Yachi était une fille suffisamment perspicace pour le savoir mais elle lui demandait quand même des nouvelles en tant qu'amie. "Ca va en ce moment, ses études lui prennent beaucoup de temps mais il gère.lui répondit-il simplement.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre, dit Yachi, de toute façon, j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose...Ah oui! Et si on écrivait un souhait? Shimizu-senpai m'a demandée d'en écrire un pour Sugawara-san."

Tsukishima n'aimait pas trop ça mais bon, si cela lui faisait plaisir. Il prévint son frère et Sugawara-san de son départ puis partit avec Yachi en direction de l'arbre à souhaits. Le blond y vit deux corbeaux en train de dormir dans leurs nids et reconnut en l'un d'eux celui qu'il avait sauver. "Ainsi, c'était là qu'il avait fait son nid." La jeune fille lui donna un crayon et un papier où il écrivit. 

Tsukishima ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses donc il ne s'attendit à rien. Yachi accrocha son souhait et le blond en fit de même. "Pourquoi n'écris-tu pas un souhait pour toi?" Elle aurait pu demander d'oublier Yamaguchi. "En tant qu'assistante du prêtre de Tsukuyomi, je dois faire passer les désirs des autres avant les miens. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense." 

Tsukishima ne répondit rien. "Je vais rentrer à la pension", déclara-t-il en mettant les écouteurs sur les oreilles.

\- Pas de problème, je vais prévenir Akiteru-san." 

Elle partit en direction du temple pendant que Tsukishima franchit le torii. Akiteru et Sugawara sortirent quelques minutes plus tard. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le prêtre dit au revoir à Sugawara qui partit puis attendit en regardant l'arbre à souhaits.

Hinata se réveilla. Des voeux avaient été accrochés à l'arbre. "Eh, Kageyama! Réveille-toi, il y a des souhaits sur l'arbre!" Le grand corbeau émergea de son sommeil et tous deux sortirent de leur nid pour voir les messages. "Coool, je vais enfin accomplir une mission!

\- Lis les messages d'abord, crétin!

\- C'est bon, je le sais! Tiens, lis-en un, mais je prends l'autre."

Les corbeaux se placèrent chacun face à une feuille de papier qu'ils effleurèrent de leur bec. Ainsi, ils pouvaient ressentir la force des souhaits écrits issus directement du coeur des personnes qui ont prononcé le voeu. 

Kageyama entendit la voix d'une jeune fille.

"Je souhaite que Sugawara-san puisse ouvrir son coeur à quelqu'un."

Hinata entendit une voix grave qui lui était familière.

"Je souhaite que ma vie soit moins ennuyeuse."

Une lumière jallit des feuilles accrochées qui provoqua une onde de choc. Les deux corbeaux furent projetés de plein fouet.

Akiteru observa la scène. "Ça commence."

Hinata ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi se sentait-il cloué au sol ? Son champ de vision était différent aussi plus étroit. Il avait froid, il ne sentait plus ses plumes. Et surtout...Qui était cet humain géant en face de lui qui le toisait d'un air mauvais? Attends, il avait déjà vu ces yeux bleus quelquepart...Aaaaah! "KAGEYAMA?" L'humain fut à son tour étonné : " C'est toi, Hinata !?" Hinata tenta de bouger ses ailes. Il y vit des mains à la place. 

Kageyama et lui étaient devenus des humains!

"Je crois que cela serait mieux pour vous qu'on aille au temple."

Ils se retournèrent et virent le prètre de Tsukuyomi.


	7. Métamorphoses et nouvelles vies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premiers pas dans la vie humaine pour nos animaux.

Résidence Sugawara :

Tetsurou jouait avec son arbre à griffe pendant que Kenma dormait dans le jardin. Sou était allongé à coté de lui. Un serpent blanc arriva lentement, s'enroulant autour du chat endormi.

"Oh non! Pas toi!"

Tetsurou se précipita vers son ami chat pour essayer de le débarasser du reptile quand une onde de choc le percuta. Quand il reprit ses esprits, le chat se sentit plus lourd, plus grand aussi. Tiens, ses griffes avaient disparu et depuis quand il avait des mains. Elles étaient bien grandes. Le sol semblait bien dur sous ses coussinets, enfin, si c'était des coussinets.

Le chat regarda devant lui : un humain venait de se réveiller, les cheveux bruns en pic pendant que deux accrochés étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Le premier, aux cheveux bruns, tentait de le mordre au cou alors que le deuxième...Il connaissait cette couleur de cheveux..."Kenma?" L'humain endormi ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea en même temps de celui qui le retenait. "Oui, Kuro?

\- Euh, je crois que nous sommes devenus des humains."

Kenma le regarda lui, puis ses mains. "Ah oui, on dirait.

\- Et cccccc'est tout cccccce que cccccca vous fait?"

Kenma se retourna vers l'homme qui l'avait agressé. "Tu es qui toi?

\- Allons Kenma, tu ne reconnais pas ce bon vieux Daishou?, fit Tetsurou, cet abruti a encore essayé de te mordre, on dirait que le coup de griffe d'autrefois ne lui a pas suffit.

-Ah....

-....Euh qui êtes vous?

Tetsurou se tourna vers Sou qui les regardait, étonné : "C'est nous, Inuoka. Apparemment, on est devenu des humains.

\- Ca doit être ça le signe de Yatagarasu dont Shouyou parlait. Par contre, j'ai froid sans mes poils."

Nishinoya apparut sur le perron : "Rentrez tous à l'intérieur, vite!"

C'était d'ailleurs bizarre de voir trois hommes marcher à quatre pattes et un autre en train de ramper. Il soupira. Le travail d'adaptation allait être long, il espérait que le prêtre de Tsukuyomi arriverait à faire de même avec les autres.

"Comme je sais que tu gères ce genre de problèmes, voilà. 

-Pas de problème, Yaku, fit Sugawara au téléphone, Yahaba-kun m'a aussi envoyé son chien ici...Enfin Kentarou n'est plus un chien maintenant.

\- J'ai dû mentir au directeur en disant que les lions et les tigres ont été transférés pour des raisons médicales...En tout cas, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais je te remercie.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard et ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien." Un cri retentit. "Je te laisse, un de mes pensionnaires a un problème."

Il raccrocha en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Ennoshita. Celui-ci en sortait rarement à part pour voir son éditeur ou pour manger. C'était un romancier très casanier. Nishinoya l'avait rejoint, une pile de vêtements dans ses bras. Sugawara ouvrit la porte pour voir un Ennoshita allongé et tremblotant en train de montrer du doigt un homme chauve vêtu d'un kimono vert qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Je...J'étais en train de nettoyer mon amulette quand il est apparu à sa place."

Nishinoya salua l'inconnu : "Eh! Ryu, ça fait un bail!

-Noya-san! Comment ça va?

\- Vous vous connaissez? demanda Sugawara.

Nishinoya le présenta : "Voici Ryunosuke Tanaka du clan des dragons. Il vient du monde des divinités.

\- Je suis ici parce que cet homme, il désigna Ennoshita, m'a invoqué. 

\- Comment ça?, fit Ennoshita en se levant, je nettoyais juste un héritage familial et ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais.

\- Nous protégeons la famille Ennoshita depuis des générations, déclara fièrement Tanaka, et comme il y a quelque chose de pas net qui se passe en ce moment, Nishinoya hocha la tête, me voilà! Et puis, j'aime bien le monde des humains et comme ça, je pourrai aussi revoir Kiyoko-san au temple de Tsukuyomi.

Nishinoya sourit. Ryu n'avait toujours pas abandonné. "En tous cas, bienvenue parmi nous, Tanaka-san, fit Sugawara, Ennoshita-san, je sais que tu dois te sentir perdu, alors je pense qu'une discussion s'impose.

\- Parfait!, dit Nishinoya, Ryu et moi, on s'occupe des autres." 

Deux semaines plus tard :

Hinata se regarda dans le miroir, dubitatif. Décidemment, il avait du mal avec cette apparence. Non seulement il restait petit mais en plus, ses cheveux étaient roux, pas noirs. Heureusement qu'il avait mis un kimono de cette couleur.

Le reflet de Kageyama apparut derrière lui. Grrrr, comme cela l'énervait de ne pas être aussi grand que lui. "Ça fait la sixième fois que tu te regardes. Il faut que tu t'y fasses : même si tu es devenu un humain, tu restes quand même petit."

Alors là, c'était la goutte d'eau...

"Au moins, moi je n'ai pas un visage qui fout la trouille."

Une main agrippa sa tête. Aie, depuis qu'il est devenu un humain, Kageyama avait toujours cette manie. Ca changeait des coups de bec mais c'était toujours aussi douloureux,"Aiiie, arrête, ça fait mal!"

\- Je pense que vous devriez vous calmer."

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent. Il s'agissait de Kiyoko-san. "Hinata-kun, il faut préparer le déjeuner.

\- Ok, Shimizu-san." Le roux partit en direction des cuisines, tout content. La préparation des plats était devenue son activité favorite.

\- Kageyama, Akiteru-san veut te voir."

Kageyama la suivit. Shimizu-san, tout comme maître Ukai, servait d'intermédiaire entre les humains et les corbeaux. Yatagarasu l'avait changée en être humain pour aider tout corbeau ou autre espèce transformée venant au temple de Tsukuyomi à s'adapter à leur mode de vie. 

Ainsi, Hinata et lui en eurent beaucoup appris sur la vie humaine, ses coutumes et aussi son anatomie, cette partie-là ayant été particulièrement embarrassante. Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à suivre cet apprentissage d'ailleurs. Les deux rapaces de Tokyo ainsi qu'Oikawa-san et Iwaizumi étaient avec eux.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous allez emménager à la pension Sugawara dès ce soir."

Kageyama hocha la tête. Akiteru-san leur avait conseillé d'aller là-bas afin qu'Hinata et lui puissent réaliser les souhaits et aussi accomplir la mission donnée par Yatagarasu.

"Sugawara-san est quelqu'un de très gentil, répondit Kiyoko, il m'a sauvée la vie lorsque j'étais encore un corbeau, et je lui en suis redevable donc veille bien sur lui, d'accord?"

Kageyama lui lança un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi avait-elle demandé ça à lui et pas à Hinata? Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de prière où le prêtre l'attendit. "Ah, te voilà, Tobio-kun."

Kiyoko ferma la porte et les laissa seuls. Kageyama s'assit devant lui. "Oui. Vous vouliez me parler Akiteru-san?"

Akiteru s'assit à son tour en lui présentant un katana et deux sceptres : l'un était doré et arborait un soleil, l'autre argenté avec un croissant de lune. "Comme tu le sais, mes pouvoirs commencent à faiblir et les impuretés prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur. Pour le moment, je peux les contenir et puis Oikawa-san m'aide à les purifier mais il viendra un moment où elles se matérialiseront dans le monde humain et cela pourrait être très dangereux."

Kageyama observa le katana et les sceptres : " Le katana est pour toi, Tobio-kun, il t'aidera à pourfendre les impuretés. Tu donneras le sceptre doré à Shouyou-kun et l'argenté sera pour mon frère Kei quand ses pouvoirs seront totalement éveillés."

Kageyama prit le katana. Celui-ci était dans un fourreau ébène et décoré d'une plume de corbeau au bout de son manche. Il semblait parfait entre ses mains. "Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Hinata?"

Akiteru eut un petit rire : " Mon frère n'a pas un caractère facile. Je doute même qu'il te plaise. Je veux que Shouyou-kun puisse apprendre à le connaitre sans penser à la mission de Yatagarasu." Le prêtre admira un moment le sceptre argent : " Kei n'a qu'un seul ami et je pense que cela serait bien qu'il s'en fasse plus et puis, pour être un prêtre de Tsukuyomi, il faut apprendre à s'ouvrir aux autres."

Kageyama prit les trois artefacts. Protéger Hinata était sa mission en tant que membre du clan Kageyama. Veiller dans l'ombre sur celui qui porte le soleil en lui. Maintenant, il devrait aussi surveiller le second héritier des Tsukishima. "Comptez sur moi, je le ferai."

Akiteru hocha la tête. Il ne s'était pas trompé en lui demandant cette faveur. "Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette belle journée?"

Kageyama et Akiteru quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où Hinata distribuait des bols de riz à Bokuto et Akaashi pendant qu'Oikawa et Iwaizumi étaient en train de manger le leur." Ah, tu cuisines vraiment bien Chibi-chan, déclara Oikawa, tu te trouveras facilement une compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie?, maugréa Iwaizumi pendant que Hinata rougissait, tout gêné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- C'est vrai Iwa-chan, un adage humain dit que la meilleure façon de séduire quelqu'un est avec son estomac." Il en profita pour admirer son compagnon. Ah, Iwaizumi était si viril sous sa forme humaine. Il se demanda distraitement comment on s'accouplait chez eux.

\- En tous cas, ajouta Bokuto en mangeant un morceau de poisson, la nourriture humaine est vraiment bonne. Ça change des rongeurs." Akaashi continuait de manger tranquillement.

Hinata les rejoignit en même temps que Kageyama et Akiteru qui s'assirent : "Tiens, Tobio-chan, dit Oikawa, tu as fait la grasse mat...Aie! Arrête de me frapper la tête, Iwa-chan! Ca fait mal.

Tout le monde continua le repas puis aidèrent Akaashi et Kageyama à débarasser. L'après-midi, Oikawa s'occupa de vendre les amulettes au temple, ce qui provoqua une augmentation de la clientèle féminine. Akaashi aidait les assistantes et Bokuto s'occupa du toit. Hinata et Kageyama, quant à eux se reposèrent avant leur départ ce soir. 

Une fois le soleil couché, Hinata et Kageyama se trouvèrent devant le torii, en train de regarder le ciel où les étoiles commençaient à briller. Ils avaient appris à marcher comme les humains il y a quelques jours de cela mais..."Ça me manque de voler Kageyama."

Son ami hocha la tête mais n'en pensait pas moins. Celui-ci portait les deux sceptres et le katana sur son dos, simplement recouverts par une pochette recouverte d'un tissu noir. Hinata lui avait bien entendu demandé ce que c'était mais il avait éludé la question en prétextant que c'était pour leur futur hôte Sugawara-san.

Tout le monde était venu leur dire au revoir. "Dites à Tsukki coucou de notre part, fit Bokuto.

\- Je ne pense pas que Tsukishima nous reconnaisse, Bokuto-san.

-Oh, tu gâches tout Akaashi!

\- Au revoir, Chibi-chan, dit Oikawa en le serrant un peu trop fort dans ses bras.

-Aaaah, Oikawa-san, j'étouffe!" Une tape derrière la tête : "Aie, Iwa-chan! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est si mignon." Il relâcha Hinata qui reprit son souffle.

-Faites attention tous les deux." déclara Iwaizumi.

Kiyoko et Yachi leur fit au revoir de la main pendant qu'Akiteru s'approcha d'Hinata. "Veille bien sur Kei, s'il te plait." Shouyou lui sourit puis ils franchirent tous deux le torii.

Résidence Sugawara :

Nishinoya et Tanaka discutèrent dans la salle à manger en compagnie d'Asahi. La plupart des pensionnaires étaient en train se reposer dans leurs chambres et Sugawara était parti faire des courses de dernière minute. Une sonnerie retentit. "Je vais ouvrir.", dit Nishinoya.

Hinata découvrit un homme plus petit que lui en train de lui faire un grand sourire. "Salut! Vous devez être les nouveaux pensionnaires! Soyez la bienvenue!"

Hinata et Kageyama rentrèrent dans le batiment. Ils avaient été étonnés de la grandeur de la batisse. Elle devait accueillir pas mal de monde et le roux se demandait s'il allait revoir ses amis. Après tout, c'était où vivaient Kenma et les autres. 

Tsukishima maugréa légèrement en entendant les bruits de pas. Beaucoup de monde avait emménagé ici ces derniers temps et cela devenait de plus en plus bruyant. En plus il y avait ce Kuroo-san qui n'arrêtait pas de le déranger. Cela lui faisait penser qu'il n'avait pas vu Tetsurou ces temps-ci, ni Kenma et Sou d'ailleurs. Les bruits de pas s'approchèrent de sa chambre.

"C'est cool ici!" 

Cette voix!

Tsukishima entrouvrit la porte pour regarder qui passait.

Nishinoya, un homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus puis, en train d'observer les alentours d'un air ébahi...

Ces cheveux roux.

Ces yeux d'ambre.

Le garçon du rêve.

Il était réel.


	8. Deuxième rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seconde rencontre de Hinata et Tsukishima

Tsukishima se leva plus tard que d'habitude. Il s'habilla en trombe, prépara ses affaires pour l'université puis sortit de sa chambre pour tomber sur l'inconnu de son rêve. Hinata croisa le frère d'Akiteru-san au moment même où il sortit de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kageyama. Celui-ci continuait à dormir.

Ainsi donc, cet humain qui l'avait sauvé était le frère d'Akiteru-san. Il ne lui ressemblait pas et il était plus grand que lui. Déjà qu'Hinata l'avait trouvé immense quand il était un corbeau, alors là...Bon, comme il devait le protéger, autant devenir son ami. Le roux présenta sa main en déclarant, un sourire aux lèvres : "Bonjour, je m'appelle Shouyou Hinata, ravi de te rencontrer." Silence. Hinata regarda le blond, confus. C'était comme ça qu'on saluait chez les humains, non?

Une main caressa lentement sa joue. Comme dans son rêve. Hinata rougit inconsciemment. C'était très agréable mais pourquoi faisait-il ça? 

Tsukishima commença à l'étirer. "Aiiie! Non mais ça va pas?" A en juger l'élasticité, et aussi la douceur, de sa peau, le garçon existait bel et bien. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coincidence. Son rêve était donc prémonitoire? Il n'avait pourtant pas hérité des pouvoirs de sa famille, du moins à sa connaissance.

"Eh, lache-moi!" Tsukishima vit le roux gigoter et fit ce qu'il dit. Le blond l'observa en train de frotter sa main contre sa joue douloureuse. Shouyou Hinata, hein ? 

" Kei Tsukishima." Hinata leva les yeux sur lui. Le comportement du blond le rendait perplexe, les humains étaient bizarres des fois...Oh, il n'aimait pas son sourire. On dirait qu'il se foutait de lui. Tsukishima posa ensuite une main sur les cheveux roux du plus petit, celui-ci découvrit à quel point ils étaient légers et soyeux sous ses doigts. "Comme des plumes", nota-t-il en pensée. Il répliqua ensuite d'un air moqueur : " Dis donc, tu es vraiment minuscule. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école, à l'heure qui l'est?"

Le roux ne savait pas trop ce que Tsukishima voulait dire mais il se moquait de sa taille. "Je ne suis pas petit!" hurla-t-il en gigotant de nouveau sous sa paume. Tsukishima ricana. C'était vraiment amusant de le voir réagir au quart de tour. "Aaaah, qu'est-ce que cet humain était énervant!", pensa Hinata de son coté.

Le blond sentit une autre main retirer violemment la sienne. "Laisse Hinata tranquille." Le deuxième inconnu qu'il avait vu dans le couloir hier. Plus grand que le roux, il formait aussi un énorme contraste avec lui. Autant le petit Hinata avait l'air naif et idiot autant lui semblait très hautain. "Ah, tu es là, Kageyama?

\- Tes cris m'ont réveillé, idiot.

\- Désolé."

Celui-ci s'appelait donc Kageyama. Son attitude commençait déjà à l'agacer. "Eh toi, arrête de me regarder ainsi. On dirait un roi qui attends de donner des ordres à ses laquais."

Quoi? Cet humain l'avait osé traiter de roi?

Hinata rit sous cape. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on avait pas appelé Kageyama comme ça. Et maintenant, un humain s'y mettait aussi."Arrête de rigoler, crétin!", gronda le roi Tengu en empoignant la tête d'Hinata. "Aieuh!"

Tsukishima les laissa à leur dispute. Le blond avait assez perdu de temps comme ça et il risquait d'être en retard à cause de ces deux idiots. Il était sur le point de sortir quand Sugawara sortit de la cuisine pour lui donner son panier repas. 

Tsukishima le remercia en hochant la tête puis sortit de la résidence. Le blond était sur le point de partir quand il vit Hinata arriver en trombe, le roi sur ses talons. "Où tu vas?, lui demanda le roux à bout de souffle.

\- Travailler, répondit platement le roux, maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser.", ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur avant de partir pour de bon.

Hinata grogna. Cela allait être dur. Très dur. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tsukishima reviendra cet après-midi."

Les deux anciens corbeaux se retournèrent. Kageyama reconnut le bel humain aux cheveux gris qu'il avait rencontré. Celui-ci était encore plus beau vu de près. Kageyama était tétanisé. Comment allait-il pouvoir l'aborder?

"Je m'appelle Koushi Sugawara, fit l'humain avec un doux sourire, je tiens cette résidence.

\- Ah oui! Bonjour, je suis Shouyou Hinata et lui c'est..." Hinata s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit un Kageyama totalement raide et immobile. On dirait une statue. "Kageyama?" Pas de réponse. Hinata secoua sa main devant les yeux de celui-ci. "Kageyamaaaa? Youuuuhooouuu? Ça recommençait comme au temple. Il lui écrasa le pied. "QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, CRETIN D'HINATA?" Kageyama s'apprêta à lui empoigner la tête quand il fut arrêté par le rire de Sugawara. " Vous êtes vraiment amusants, tous les deux."

Ils le regardèrent, interloqués. "Ah bon?"

\- Plus sérieusement, Akiteru-san m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes les deux corbeaux représentants du dieu Yatagarasu, non?"

Hinata et Kageyama lui adressèrent un regard surpris : " Je peux voir et sentir les esprits, expliqua Sugawara, d'ailleurs, depuis peu, de nombreux animaux sont devenus, comme vous, des êtres humains. Vous allez sûrement les rencontrer." 

Alors cela voulait dire que Kenma, Tetsurou et Sou avaient dû aussi être transformés en humains. "En tous cas, dit le logeur en serrant la main de Hinata, je suis ravi de te rencontrer Hinata. " Le roux hocha la tête en souriant. "Et toi aussi, Tobio Kageyama.", poursuivit-il en serrant la main de celui-ci avec un tendre sourire. Ce dernier se raidit en rougissant légèrement tout en détournant ses yeux. "Euh...De même Sugawara-san." Celui-ci eut un petit rire et déclara : " Je vais vous faire visiter, j'ignore si Nishinoya vous a tout montré." 

Hinata et Kageyama le suivirent. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kageyama? Tu es bizarre depuis que tu as vu Sugawara-san.

\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même.", répondit simplement son ami, le regard dirigé vers Sugawara-san. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi cet humain avait cet effet sur lui. Etait-ce parce qu'il le trouvait beau? Ou bien il y avait autre chose?

La vie dans cette pension allait être pleine de surprises pour nos deux corbeaux.


	9. Prémices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima est de nouveau en proie à des rêves bizarres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexique : Yamato no Orochi : Le fameux serpent géant à huit têtes tué lar la divinité de la nature Susano Ô.

La bibliothèque universitaire était calme à cette heure de la journée. Tsukishima en profita pour terminer les recherches qu'il devait faire et se rendit ensuite ans le bureau de Takeda-sensei, un endroit réputé pour son désordre et ses nombreuses piles de livres trainant partout. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la salle pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Takeda se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer : "Tiens, Tsukishima-kun. Quel bon vent t'amène?

\- J'ai terminé le travail de documentation et je voulais vous montrer la bibliographie."

Takeda jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la fenêtre avant de lui répondre : "Montre donc."

Tsukishima s'approcha de lui en enjambant les piles de bouqons et lui tendit le papier. Le professeur le lut un moment et fit ensuite : "C'est bon, il n'y a aucun problème. Tu peux l'ajouter à ton dossier."

Le blond hocha la tête pendant que Takeda ferma la fenêtre en soupirant : "C'est étrange que Kenshin ne vienne pas à cette heure, Tsukishima lui lança un regard interrogateur, c'est un corbeau. Il a l'habitude de venir me voir mais là il est absent."

Le blond connaissait sa fascination pour les oiseaux. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il enseignait l'ornithologie. "Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre, Tsukishima-kun?

\- Non, cela ira." Takeda lui sourit. "D'accord. Au revoir Tsukishima-kun et fais bien attention à toi."

Tsukishima le salua en sortant du bureau. Un malaise lui prit. Il se sentit mal, comme s'il se vidait de son énergie. Tout devenait sombre, un brouillard épais aux teintes mauves aveugla un instant son champ de vision. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Le blond se dépêcha de rentrer à la pension.

Résidence Sugawara :

Hinata fut surpris de voir l'apparence humaine de ses amis. Certes, ils étaient en général plus grands que lui mais eux aussi n'avaient rien à voir avec leur forme animale mis à part leur couleur de cheveux, proches de leurs pelages d'origine.

Il fit ainsi la connaissance de Lev, le lion blanc dont lui avait parlé Kenma. Celui-ci était même plus grand que Tsukishima mais plus sympathique. Il était d'ailleurs parti faire un tour avec sa soeur. Le roux s'était aussi lié avec Tanaka et Nishinoya dont le tempérament qui l'avaient tout de suite adopté.

Le dragon était en ce moment sorti avec son nouvel ami Yamamoto en direction du temple Tsukuyomi en compagnie d'Akane, la petite soeur du tigre. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient beaucoup et selon Noya-san, Tanaka était parti lui présenter Shimizu-san et aussi donner quelque chose à Akiteru-san. "Mais ils n'auront aucune chance avec Kiyoko-san, expliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi?, demanda Hinata.

\- Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre."

Le roux était dans le salon en train de discuter avec Noya-san. Il apprit que celui-ci était à moitié démon de l'orage par son père. Asahi-san travaillait en ce moment dans l'épicerie du quartier, Ennoshita avançait sur son roman dans sa chambre (l'arrivée de Tanaka et ce que lui avait raconté Sugawara lui avait donné de nouvelles idées pour son histoire), Sou se reposait dans le jardin et tentait de rassurer Kentarou, celui-ci ayant peur que son maitre l'ait abandonné, quant à Kageyama, il accompagnait Sugawara-san en ville. "C'est triste, les amours à sens unique.", fit nonchalemment Kuroo en se grattant le ventre.

Celui-ci était allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé qui était justement en train de diffuser son feuilleton à l'eau de rose favori. Hinata le trouvait toujours aussi effrayant : non seulement il était grand mais en plus il l'intimidait beaucoup. Kenma était assis à coté de lui en train de tapoter une drôle de machine. " C'est quoi Kenma?", demanda Hinata en s'approchant de lui.

\- Une console de jeu portable, répondit fièrement Nishinoya, je la lui ai passé.

\- Oooooh! Ça a l'air cool.

\- Tu es devenu bien accroc à ce truc., constata Kuroo les yeux rivés sur la télé.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux, Kuro, rétorqua Kenma sans quitter des yeux l'écran de sa console portable.

Kuroo eut un sourire narquois. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la regardait. L'ancien chat l'avait souvent fait sur les genoux de Daichi ou sur son ventre. Il se demandait même quelle sensation il ressentirait si celui-ci le touchait maintenant qu'il était devenu un humain. Daichi. Kuroo bailla, même s'il faisait bonne figure, son maitre lui manquait énormément. Il comprenait le chien du clan Kyoutani. Daishou profita de ce moment pour s'approcher un peu trop de Kenma. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Daishou?

-Rien de ccccce qui te concccerne, chat de gouttière.

\- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à parler l'humain comme il faut, on dirait."

Daishou grogna : "Au moins moi, je ne ressste pas là à me languir de mon maitre."

\- Au moins moi, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend, contrairement à un certain serpent qui s'est fait répudiée par sa compagne. " 

Daishou encercla ses deux bras autour de la taille de Kenma en déclarant : "Cccc'est moi qui l'ai quittée.

-A d'autres, ta Mika chérie est partie lorsqu'elle a appris que le clan Daishou servait encore le démon Yamato no Orochi."

Daishou maugréa. C'était sa famille qui le servait, non lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était parti de la colline où celle-ci vivait. Huuum, la chaleur qu'émettait Kozume était vraiment confortable. Ce fut une des choses que Daishou appréciait depuis qu'il était malencontreusement devenu un être à sang chaud.

Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci en soupirant de bien-être. "Daishou..., grogna dangereusement Kuroo.

-...Laisse tomber Kuro, dit Kenma en continuant de jouer, Daishou peut très bien me prendre pour son chauffage personnel, je m'en moque. Par contre, s'il me mord, je lui ferai exactement la même chose que font certains vétérinaires à nous autres chats à la demande des maitres."

Kuroo trembla à cette idée. Kenma pouvait faire peur des fois. Par contre cet idiot de serpent s'était endormi donc il n'entendit pas la menace."Ils font quoi?, s'enquit curieusement Hinata.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, Shouyou, répondit Kenma, mince, j'ai perdu une vie." Il continua de jouer. Hinata se tourna vers Kuroo : "Euh...Kuroo-san....

Kuroo le regarda : "Oui, Chibi-chan?"

Hinata s'agita nerveusement. "Euuuuh, tu as l'air de bien connaitre Tsukishima, comment est-il?"

Kuroo rit sous cape. Alors comme ça, Chibi-chan était interessé par Tsukki? Comme c'était mignon. "Tu veux en faire ton compagnon, c'est ça?"

Hinata s'empourpra." Hein? Non! P-Pas du tout!" Vu son caractère, cela ne pouvait pas être possible et puis choisir un compagnon était quelque chose de très important pour un corbeau. Hinata se trouvait d'ailleurs trop jeune pour ça. "J-Je dois le protéger donc, euuuh, je voulais en savoir plus savoir sur lui."

Kuroo s'assit. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de briser la glace avec Tsukki, c'était bien Chibi-chan. Après tout, il avait bien réussi avec Kenma. "Alors, d'abord, Tsukki n'est pas quelqu'un de très causant"

Ça, je l'avais remarqué, pensa Hinata.

"Il aime manger des shortcakes."

Je demanderai la recette à Sugawara-san.

"Il lit beaucoup de livres et dès qu'il rentre à la pension, il fait une sieste avant le diner. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas un gros mangeur."

Pas un gros mangeur hein? Attends qu'il goûte à ma cuisine.

"Merci Kuroo-san, cela va m'être uti..."

Tsukishima ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se précipita vers sa chambre sans rien dire. "Attends dix minutes, le temps qu'il se pose." Hinata fit ce qu'il dit. "Allez, maintenant, tu peux y aller."

Hinata se dirigea vers la chambre de Tsukishima et ouvrit doucement la porte. Le blond dormait à poings fermés avec un drole de casque sur les oreilles. Le roux l'admira. Tsukishima paraissait plus grand allongé. Il y avait aussi ce quelque chose qui l'attirait chez lui, il ne savait pas quoi. Shouyou s'allongea doucement sur lui. Il sentit la respiration du blond sous lui.

Quelle étrange sensation! Déroutante et apaisante à la fois. Hinata décida de se mettra à califourchon sur lui pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Tsukishima dégageait une grande sévérité lorsqu'il l'avait croisé ce matin, celle-ci avait disparu en même temps que ses lunettes. 

Il était plus beau, plus paisible. Shouyou effleura le visage du blond du bout des doigts. C'était fou ce que la peau humaine était lisse, il s'en étonnait encore et pourtant il en aimait la tiédeur. 

Shouyou se surprit aussi à vouloir guetter la moindre expression.

Tsukishima lui avait souri une fois lorsqu'il était un corbeau. Il voulait le revoir de nouveau. Cependant le blond paraissait troublé dans son sommeil. Qu'avait-il? Deux grands bras l'attirèrent à lui. Shouyou poussa un cri de surprise qui, étonnament, ne réveilla pas le blond. Il n'arriva pas à se dégager, la prise était trop forte. Une légère effluve musquée flottait entre les bras de Tsukishima. Shouyou la huma avec délice, cette odeur était si douce et entêtante, il se laissa doucement bercer par la respiration et les battements de coeur qu'il entendit.

Tsukishima se retrouva encore dans le lieu étrange de la dernière fois. Cependant, il n'était pas seul. Akiteru était devant lui cependant un brouillard apparut ce même brouillard mauve qu'il avait aperçu un bref instant à l'université. Le blond tenta de rejoindre son frère.

"Non Kei, ne t'approche pas.

\- Grand frère, que...?"

Le brouillard s'épaissit de plus en plus... Les mêmes mains sombres se dirigèrent vers Akiteru.

"Grand frère!"

Il courut mais s'arrêta devant une barrière de plumes blanches qui semblaient protéger son frère. "Que se passe-il?" 

D'autres mains sombrent surgirent d'un nouveau gouffre et se précipitèrent sur Tsukishima. Une barrière violette apparut autour de lui, déviant leurs attaques. Cependant celle-ci commença à s'effriter. Kei sentit une paire de bras irradiant de lumière autour de son cou. Deux petites mains touchèrent son coeur qui scintilla. Un doux parfum de muguet.

Shouyou.

"Tsukkiiii, il faut se réveilleeeeer!"

Tsukishima se réveilla en sursaut et vit Hinata dormir dans ses bras. Cette fragrance de muguet... Quel était encore ce rêve? Hinata ouvrit les yeux en les frottant doucement. Aussi adorable qu'était ce spectacle, le blond voulait lui demander..."Je vois que tu es en galante compagnie."

Hinata vit Kuroo-san sur le seuil de la porte en leur adressant un sourire plein de sous-entendus. "Aaaaaaaah, je me suis endormi! Pardon Tsukishima!"

Le blond le regarda mais ne dit mot. Il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Shouyou en profita pour sortir. Kuroo-san semblait l'attendre. "Alors?" Hinata se rembrunit, "J'ai peur pour Akiteru-san, fit-il à voix basse pour éviter que Tsukishima l'entende, heureusement qu'Oikawa-san était là parce que sinon...

\- Et les pouvoirs de Tsukki?

\- Ils ne sont pas encore assez puissants." Il menaça de s'écrouler mais Kuroo le retint : "Tout va bien, j'ai juste utilisé trop d'énergie spirituelle. Heureusement que cela s'est passé pendant qu'il faisait jour."

Kuroo hocha la tête. Oui, il vallait mieux que cela soit Chibi-chan qui s'en occupe pour le moment. Tsukki ne maitrisait pas encore ses dons. "De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, Chibi-chan. Tu n'es pas seul sur ce coup-là."

Hinata lui sourit avant de s'écrier : "Ah! Et Kageyama? Il est rentré?

\- Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai rassuré en lui disant la même chose qu'à toi. Nous sommes tous là pour vous protéger Tsukki et toi. Kageyama n'est pas votre unique garde du corps. Bon, Daishou est la seule exception mais en tous cas, vous pouvez compter sur nous,

\- Merci Kuroo-san." Hinata partit en direction de la cuisine. "Je vais préparer le diner."

Kuroo hocha la tête en le regardant. Ah là là, s'occuper de ces deux-là n'allait pas être de la tarte mais bon, ça faisait parti aussi de son boulot.


	10. Prémices bis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 9 du point de vue de Kageyama et de Sugawara

"Et c'est ainsi que la princesse fut sauvée."

Kageyama regardait Sugawara-san qui finissait de lire une histoire aux enfants. Le logeur travaillait bénévolement à la bibliothèque du coin, il aidait des fois à l'indexation ou comme maintenant, à la lecture de contes pour les écoliers du quartier. Le jeune homme buvait ses paroles, et il finit d'avoir aussi ébahi que les jeunes lectures.

Même maitre Ukai ne racontait pas aussi bien. Sugawara sourit aux enfants avant de leur dire au revoir, leur maitresse étant en train de les mettre en rang avant de partir.

Il rejoignit Kageyama qui était assis au fond de la salle :" Ça va, Kageyama? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé?

Celui-ci fut tiré de sa rêverie :"Hein? Euh non! J'ai bien aimé l'histoire." 

Kageyama se leva et Sugawara l'admira un moment. Il l'avait l'habitude de complexer un peu avec les hommes plus grands que lui mais lá, il s'en moquait étrangement. L'ancien corbeau possédait une beauté altière et son visage sévère contrastait avec son innocence apparente. 

Sugawara ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il se souvint de la tête que Kageyama faisait à chaque fois qu'il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il trouvait ça adorable. "Je dois aller faire deux ou trois courses à l'épicerie, on y va?" Kageyama hocha la tête et ils partirent tous les deux après que Sugawara eut dit au revoir á la bibliothécaire.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Kageyama s'arrête un moment pour fixer le ciel. La nostalgie se lisait dans son visage. "Voler te manque?

\- Un peu. Des fois, je me demande comment vous faites vous les humains pour supporter d'être constamment clouer au sol?

\- Nous sommes nés ainsi, c'est tout, fit Sugawara, et puis nous pouvons aussi voler, à notre façon."

Kageyama se rappela de ce que lui avait dit maitre Ukai au sujet d'oiseaux mécaniques qu'utilisaient les humains pour voler mais qui étaient un véritable danger pour les oiseaux. La main de Sugawara prit la sienne. Kageyama sursauta : "Cela ne te gêne pas que je te prenne la main?, demanda Sugawara, de peur qu'il le rejette.

\- Non, au contraire, c'est...C'est agréable."

Sugawara le vit rougir légèrement. Kageyama était si mignon. Dire que le jeune homme ne l'attirait pas relevait du mensonge. Le logeur voulait lui apprendre plein de choses sur la vie humaine. Le fait qu'il ait été un corbeau lui importait peu. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était la relation que Kageyama entretenait avec Hinata. Le logeur savait que Kageyama devait le protéger mais il n'en savait pas la nature exacte et il ne voulait blesser personne. 

Ils arrivèrent à l'épicerie où Asahi-san travaillait. Sugawara en profitait pour discuter avec lui pendant qu'il prenait ses courses, ce qui permis à Kageyama de l'observer à loisir. Il se sentait bien auprès de Sugawara-san, sa présence même l'apaisait.

L'ancien corbeau voulait savoir qui il était, le connaitre mieux, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour une compagne potentielle et pourtant, il était là pour protéger Hinata et réaliser le souhait de l'arbre du temple, à savoir que le logeur ouvrit son coeur à quelqu'un. Kageyama ignorait comment faire pour le moment mais une fois le voeu réalisé, il redeviendrait un corbeau. 

"Asahi, ça va? Tu refais une crise d'anxiété?"

Kageyama vit Sugawara-san tenter de calmer les tremblements dont souffrait Azumane-san."Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Asahi ne se sent pas bien lorsqu'il y a des mauvaises vibrations dans l'atmosphère. Quelque chose ne va pas."

Kageyama eut soudain un haut-le-coeur. Les impuretés étaient de plus en plus fortes. Hinata était en danger. "Je retourne à la pension., déclara-t-il en sortant de l'épicerie.

-D'accord mais fais attention à toi."

Kageyama courut jusqu'à la résidence où il ressentit une force vibrer dans son coeur. Hinata avait utilisé le pouvoir de Yatagarasu et apparemment le pouvoir de Tsukuyomi commençait à se développer lentement chez Tsukishima. L'énergie spirituelle de son ami avait, par contre, drastiquement baissé. 

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé tomber? Il entra dans la pension et demanda à Nishinoya où se trouvait Hinata. Lorsqu'il entendit que celui-ci se trouvait dans la chambre de Tsukishima, Kageyama se précipita là-bas. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir un Hinata endormi dans les bras du blond. L'ancien corbeau alla rentrer quand une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha. 

Kuroo-san.

" Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. 

\- Mais Hinata est...

\- Tu sais, déclara l'ancien chat, même si certains animaux ici sont devenus humains par la force de leurs souhaits, la majorité est aussi là pour protéger Chibi-chan et Tsukki. Tu n'as pas à garder ce fardeau."

Kageyama se calma. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas seul mais il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné Hinata. Il partit dans le salon où il découvrit pour la première fois la télévision. Sugawara-san s'était assis à coté de lui à sa grande surprise. Il était revenu et apparemment, Azumane-san était parti voir Nishinoya dans leur chambre : " Alors, comment va Hinata? . Sugawara-san était au courant concernant sa mission. "Cela a l'air d'aller." Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêchet de s'inquiéter. Ses poings se serrèrent, il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué. 

Sugawara-san posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, ce qui le détendit : "Tout va bien Kageyama", Hinata apparut dans le salon, "regarde, Hinata est là."

Le roux avait les traits légèrement tirés et Kageyama savait qu'il faisait bonne figure. Il allait le rejoindre lorsqu'il vit Tsukishima arriver dans le salon. Celui-ci paraissait tout aussi fatigué et Kageyama fut étonné de le voir aider Hinata à préparer le diner. "Eh bien, on dirait que Tsukishima a enfin décidé de s'ouvrir un peu aux autres.", constata Sugawara-san.

Kageyama n'était pas dupe, Tsukishima devait certainement être en train de l'observer.

Le diner fut extrêmement animé entre les discussions entre Tanaka et Nishinoya sans oublier Lev qui félicitait Hinata et Tsukishima pour le repas. Celui-ci se gratta la tête un peu gêné. 

Kageyama remarqua Tsukishima regarder le roux du coin de l'oeil, il fallait dire qu'il s'était assis à coté de lui. Le blond s'appréta à se lever de table sans même avoir fini son assiette de curry quand Hinata se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux : "Hé, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, Tsukishima? Tu n'as même pas fini ton assiette.

\- Dans ma chambre, répondit froidement le blond en essayant de rester concentré. Voir Hinata si proche et dans cette position le troublait plus que nécessaire.

\- Laisse tomber Shouyou, fit Nishinoya, j'ai abandonné la partie, moi." Il savait de quoi il parlait.

-Ecoute Tsukishima, dit Hinata, une lueur étrangement menaçante dans le regard, nous avons préparé ce diner ensemble toi et moi alors, prit la cuillère du blond et la remplit d'un peu de curry, tu as intéret à TOUT manger."

La suite provoqua l'hilarité générale avec Tsukishima qui demandait à Hinata d'arrêter pendant que celui-ci le forçait à lui donner la becquée sous les encouragements de Nishinoya et de Kuroo. Kageyama put pousser un soupir de soulagement. Hinata avait l'air d'aller bien, tant mieux. Il aida ensuite Sugawara-san à débarrasser. 

Celui-ci avait regardé Kageyama durant tout le diner. Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander..."Quelque chose ne va pas, Sugawara-san?" Le logeur sursauta lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait arrêté de nettoyer les couverts. "Je dois avoir la tête ailleurs.

\- Il y a un problème?" Il pouvait très bien poser la question. Après tout, Sugawara-san l'avait aidé aussi.

Quelle est ta relation avec Hinata?

"Euh non, je dois être épuisé. C'est tout."

Ils continuèrent à faire la vaisselle en silence.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata était allongé sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Forcer Tsukishima à manger avait été amusant et il avait apprécié lorsque le blond l'avait aidé pour la cuisine.

Le roux se surprit à aimer sa compagnie et même si Kuroo-san lui avait donné quelques indications à son sujet, Hinata voulait en connaitre plus sur lui. D'ailleurs, il regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé ça à Akiteru-san. Le rêve lui revint en mémoire. La porte s'ouvrit ce qui interrompit ses pensées. "Kageyama."

Celui-ci s'allongea dans son lit. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Hinata lui expliqua tout. "J'ai bien peur que ce n'est que le début." dit Kageyama en regardant la pochette où se trouvaient les armes que lui avait donné Akiteru-san. Le moment de s'en servir risquait d'arriver peut-être plus tôt que prévu.

Hinata, quant à lui, hocha la tête. Il pensa aussi au souhait de Tsukishima. C'était bien sa voix qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il avait touché le voeu formulé à l'arbre du temple mais comment rendre sa vie moins ennuyeuse? Il trouverait bien un moyen mais demain était un autre jour.


	11. Emotions naissantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des sentiments qui naissent d'un coté ou de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata essaya de se lever plus tôt que la veille, il réussit ainsi à rattraper Tsukishima qui s'apprétait à partir. "Aujourd'hui, je vais avec toi!, déclara jovialement Hinata. Le blond le toisa un moment avant de répondre froidement. "Fais comme tu veux."

Le roux bondit avant de le suivre. Tsukishima le trouvait bien enthousiaste, il allait seulement à l'université. A la base, il voulait voir Akiteru pour lui parler de ses rêves cependant, comme il avait des cours, Tsukishima ne pouvait pas y aller maintenant. 

Il regarda Hinata qui marchait à ses cotés. Une discrète odeur de muguet flottait dans les airs. Le blond se demandait si les rêves étranges qu'il faisait en ce moment étaient liés à la réalité. Tsukishima mourrait d'envie de poser la question au jeune homme. D'ailleurs pourquoi s'était-il trouvé dans ses bras à ce moment-là? 

Hinata s'arrêta un moment pour regarder le ciel où des oiseaux volaient. Il semblait les saluer."Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, je pensais juste que le ciel est super grand vu d'ici."

Le blond le toisa, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore? Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur les lèvres d'Hinata, ces mêmes lèvres qu'il avait vues de près hier soir au diner. D'un très joli rose. Ce n'est pas le moment. "Il y a un problème, Tsukishima?" Le roux le toisa de ses grands yeux marrons. Si innocent, tellement adorable. Quelle expression aurait Hinata s'il le..."On y va, je vais être en retard." Shouyou le suivit en faisant la moue. Tsukishima n'était pas drôle des fois.

Kageyama les observa de loin, Sugawara à ses cotés. Le logeur lui avait proposé de les suivre discrètement suite à l'inquiétude de celui-ci. "Bon, allons-y. Tu es sûr que cela ne te gêne pas d'y aller avec moi, Sugawara-san?

\- Non, Kageyama. Sinon, je ne te l'aurai pas proposé." 

Ils suivirent donc Hinata et Tsukishima.

"Wouaaaaah!C'est énorme!

\- C'est juste une université, déclara Tsukishima. Franchement, il le trouvait étrange. Enfin, tout ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps l'était de toute façon. Bon, il était onze heures. "Je reviens dans une heure." Le blind partit ensuite, laissant Hinata seul. Le roux en profita pour inspecter les alentours et s'assit à coté d'un tronc d'arbre, C'était dans ces moments-là où il voulais voler à nouveau, sentir le vent souffler sous ses ailes. "Hinata?"

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir un inconnu assis à coté de lui. Par contre, il reconnaissait sa voix : "Maitre Ukai? Vous aussi, vous êtes devenus un humain?

\- Ton énergie spirituelle a été assez puissante pour réaliser les souhaits de certains d'entre nous.

\- Mais je n'ai touché qu'un seul souhait.

-Tu es le médium de Yatagarasu et il a dû te donner plus de puissance pour que cela soit possible. Tiens, au fait, Kageyama n'est pas avec toi?

\- Non. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on devait être collés tout le temps non plus, un petit grognement se fit entendre, tiens vous avez entendu?"

Ukai se retourna et eut un sourire. Celui-là, il prenait toujours sa mission au sérieux. Cela dit, le maitre savait qu'il tenait aussi à Hinata même s'il ne le montrait pas. Kageyama, caché non loin derrière un buisson, lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Ukai hocha la tête. "Cela doit être un chien. Sinon, que fais-tu ici?

\- Yatagarasu m'a assigné comme mission de protéger le deuxième héritier du clan Tsukishima, Ses pouvoirs commencent à se réveiller petit à petit.

\- Je vois. Je sens aussi que les impuretés gagnent de plus en plus du terrain, même si elles restent dans le monde des esprits pour l'instant. Fais attention et ce message vaut aussi pour Kageyama." Il se leva."Je dois y aller. A bientôt."

Hinata lui fit un signe de la main avant de voir deux corbeaux s'approcher de lui :"Kouji, Izumin? Ça fait un bail !" Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient des oisillons mais ses deux amis avaient du changer de nid. "Ça va, Shou-chan?, fit Izumi, comme ça, tu es devenu humain?

\- Ouais, Yatagarasu m'a assigné une mission donc il m'a transformé.

-Et il n'est pas avec toi, l'autre teigneux de service?, demanda Kouji.

Encore ce petit grognement.

Hinata se retourna et ne vit personne. "Euh non, Kageyama n'est pas là mais il est aussi devenu un humain comme moi.

\- C'est ton garde du corps après tout. En tous cas, cela fait bizarre de te voir comme ça." 

Hinata eut un rire gêné et continua la conversation. De son coté, Tsukishima chercha le roux pour déjeûner. Il le vit en train de parler à deux oiseaux non loin du bâtiment. Décidemment, ce type était vraiment bizarre. Les deux corbeaux s'envolèrent à son arrivée. Tsukishima s'assit à coté de lui. "Alors?, s'enquit Hinata.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit Tsukishima en ouvrant son panier repas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu fais quoi au juste?"

Le blond le regarda un moment. Il ne savait donc pas ces choses? " J'apprends simplement des choses sur les oiseaux, rien de plus.

\- Je pourras t'aider là-dessus, si tu veux.", proposa Hinata un grand sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci était si lumineux que cela désarma Kei au plus haut point. Cela n'était pas possible d'être aussi mignon. Il se contenta de manger en silence quand il entendit un gargouillement venant du ventre de son voisin. "Laisse-moi deviner. Tu n'as rien ramener pour toi?"Hinata secoua la tête en rougissant. Tsukishima lui tendit le sien ainsi que ses baguettes en soupirant. "Prends-en un peu.

\- Merci, Tsukishima !" Encore ce sourire lumineux. Le blond détourna le regard. Si Hinata continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tenir.

Pendant ce temps, Kageyama mangeait son panier repas derrière le buisson en compagnie de Sugawara. Suite à l'inquiétude de l'ancien corbeau, le logeur avait proposé de suivre Hinata et Tsukishima et de les espionner.

Sugawara avait trouvé cette idée amusante et puis ils faisaient un petit pique-nique ensemble, comme ça. Bon, Kageyama avait failli se faire remarquer deux fois, heureusement qu'il avait été là pour le retenir. "Il t'arrive de manger correctement?" La voix monocorde de Tsukishima les fit se retourner.

Celui-ci était en train de débarbouiller les joues de Hinata à l'aide d'un mouchoir. "Tu en as mis partout." Hinata se laissa faire. Il n'appréciait pas trop les réflexions de Tsukishima mais il aimait bien sentir les doigts du blond sur sa peau... Surtout au moment où le pouce de celui-ci s'attardait sur la lèvre inférieure, la caressant légèrement, la pressant doucement comme pour en savourer la texture. Le roux se sentit rougir.

Quelle était cette douce chaleur qui s'insinuait en lui? Tsukishima ressentit la même chose à la différence qu'il connaissait cette émotion. Ces lèvres semblaient si douces, si tentantes. Le blond se lécha doucement les lèvres. Il avait envie de les...Attends, qu'est-ce qui me prend?

Tsukishima retira brusquement ses mains et finit rageusement son repas, laissant Hinata à ses pensées confuses. 

Sugawara observa la scène, surpris. Apparemment Hinata plaisait à Tsukishima. Il se retourna vers Kageyama, guettant sa réaction. Il sentit ensuite une main lui soulever légèrement le menton, puis un pouce lui toucher la lèvre. 

Kageyama faisait la même chose que Tsukishima et aussi agréable que cela était, Sugawara se devait de l'arrêter. L'ancien corbeau, de son coté, se demandait pourquoi le blond avait fait ça à Hinata. En le faisant, il comprit, les lèvres de Sugawara-san lui rappelait les pétales d'une fleur, tendres et soyeuses, il voulait les toucher encore plus. "Euh...Kageyama..." Celui-ci s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Sugawara-san rougir. "Désolé, Sugawara-san. Je..Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal." Il aurait juste voulu que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances.

Hinata et Tsukishima commencèrent à partir, ils décidèrent donc de les suivre. 

Sur le chemin de retour, Hinata se sentit bizarre. Le roux ne connaissait pas grand chose des comportements humains et il voulait demander à Tsukishima pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé, au contraire il voulait qu'il recommence et puis pourquoi avait-il eu aussi chaud?

Et Tsukishima, lorsqu'il l'avait regardé à ce moment-là, on aurait dit qu'il voulait le dévorer tout cru. Il se souvint ensuite de ce que lui avait maitre Ukai un jour, sur le choix du compagnon et sur l'accouplement en général. Le roux eut un déclic. Alors, c'était ça, ce qui était en train de se passer? Hinata rougit. Tsukishima le regarda de son coté. 

Il s'amusait à observer la palette d'émotions présentes sur le visage du roux et pourtant, à y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, surtout pour quelqu'un qui semblait être son parfait opposé mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent? Il verrait bien la suite quand il le connaitrait un peu mieux. Tous deux arrivèrent à la pension. "Hinata." Le roux se retourna. "Tu as besoin d'aide pour le diner?" Hinata sourit en hochant la tête.

Kageyama et Sugawara poursuivaient leur chemin. Hinata et Tsukishima étaient déjá arrivés à la pension mais le logeur voulait rassurer le protecteur de Yatagarasu. " Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Hinata, tu sais?" Kageyama hocha la tête. "Je le sais, Sugawara-san, mais je dois veiller sur lui quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?

\- Depuis que nous sommes des oisillons. Nos nids familiaux étaient proches l'un de l'autre et c'esf aussi grâce à ce crétin que j'ai pu voler pour la première fois.

\- Ah bon? J'aimerai bien entendre l'histoire."

Kageyama prit une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre. Ce souvenir l'énervait encore. " Cet idiot voulait à tout prix sortir du nid alors que nous étions trop jeunes pour ça et un jour, il l'a fait et il est tombé. Alors j'ai du sauter à mon tour et j'ai réussi à le rattraper et à voler par la même occasion." Sugawara rit à l'idée de voir ça avant de déclarer plus sérieusement : "Tu as l'air de beaucoup de tenir à Hinata." 

Kageyama eut un léger sourire : " Je le considère comme mon petit frère." Ils étaient arrivés devant la pension et vit Sugawara pousser un léger soupir de soulagement avant de lui dire : "Alors cela ne te dérange pas si je te fais ça?" Il posa ensuite un petit baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui le surprit. "Que...?" Il partit ensuite dans la pension un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. 

Le soir, avant de se coucher, Kageyama posa un instant ses doigts sur sa bouche encore empreintes de la sensation des lèvres de Sugawara-san. Il avait aimé leur douceur mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le logeur avait fait ça. Il demanderait à Nishinoya. 

Kageyama regarda ensuite Hinata. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet et triste : "Dis, Kageyama? Tu crois que Yatagarasu nous fera redevenir des corbeaux quand on aura accompli tout ce qu'on a à faire?"

Cette question fut pour lui un retour à la réalité. "Je l'ignore, Hinata, il s'allongea, reposons-nous pour le moment." Le roux hocha la tête avant de dormir de son coté.


	12. Ce sentiment qui est dans mon coeur

"Tiens, cela provient du temple des chats. fit Sugawara en donnant la boite à Kuroo.

\- Merci, Sugawara-san."

Il l'ouvrit et y vit une paire de grelots dorées accompagnées d'un bracelet en cuir. Kuroo se saisit du bracelet puis partit dans sa chambre où Kenma était assis en train de jouer à la console pendant que Daishou dormait tranquillement, la tête sur les genoux de celui-ci. "Qu'est-ce que ce sale serpent fout là?" 

Kenma leva les yeux vers lui puis sur Daishou en déclarant : "Ah? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué." Il continua ensuite son jeu pendant que Kuroo soupira. J'abandonne. "Tiens, de la part de maitre Nekomata." Il donna les grelots à Kenma qui les accrocha à son poignet. 

Soudain, le chat entendit une voix qui lui était très familière. "Tu es sûr que je peux revenir Suga?

\- Oui, il y a encore une chambre."

Daichi. Il était de retour. Kuroo courut à sa rencontre. Daichiiiiii. Kenma poussa un soupir, son ami risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Il se leva sans faire attention à Daishou qui se cogna la tête par terre. "Aie, tu pourrais faire attention!" Kenma l'ignora pour partir ensuite à l'entrée de la pension, pendant que Daishou le suivit.

Daichi Sawamura fut étonné de voir que la pension était presque remplie. Apparemment, Suga avait trouvé des locataires. Il demanderait à Asahi s'il pouvait postuler à l'épicerie. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus semblait le jauger du regard. Sugawara fit les présentations : "Kageyama, voici Daichi Sawamura. Asahi, lui et moi sommes des amis de longue date." 

Daichi s'appréta à lui serrer la main quand quelqu'un le serra dans ses bras. "Daichiii!" Kuroo frotta ensuite sa joue contre la sienne. Ah la peau de son maitre était si douce. c'était encore mieux sans ses poils. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Cependant Daichi le repoussa gentiment. "Euh excusez-moi, on se connait ?" 

Ce fut pour Kuroo une douche froide. Derrière lui, Kenma poussa un soupir pendant que Daishou ricanait. Cet idiot a totalement oublié qu'il n'est plus un chat. Sugawara vint à son secours : "C'est un des mes nouveaux locataires." Kuroo lui serra la main : "Tetsurou Kuroo, enchanté.

\- De même, fit Daichi en souriant, Tetsurou, hein ? J'ai justement un chat qui s'appelle comme ça. D'ailleurs, où est-il?

\- Il est parti faire un tour, s'empressa de répondre Sugawara, tu le connais.

\- Moi qui pensais qu'il allait venir me saluer... " Kuroo partit se réfugier dans sa chambre suivi de Kenma et de Daishou. "J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

\- Non, répondit tristement Sugawara, et si on allait dans ma chambre? On pourra discuter comme ça." Le logeur vit le regard inquiet de Kageyama et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. "Daichi n'est pas mon compagnon." murmura-t-il à voix basse avant de partir. Comment Sugawara-san faisait-il pour deviner ce qu'il pensait?

Kuroo s'allongea par terre en se grattant machinalement le ventre. Daichi était là, tout près de lui et inaccessible. Et moi qui pensais qu'avec ma forme humaine, je pouvais enfin faire en sorte qu'il devienne mon compagnon. Ce n'est pas juste. Il se gratta l'oreille. Et s'il était encore avec Yui-san?

Kuroo se leva en ignorant la voix de Daishou qui se moquait de lui : "Qu'est-ccce que tu vas faire?" Il faisait des progrès en langage humain mais son tic reprenait de temps en temps, " Sssupplier ton maitre alors qu'il t'a rejeté?

\- Boucle la, Daishou." fit Kenma en allumant sa console. L'ancien serpent fut étrangement peiné.

Kuroo disparut dans le couloir où il vit Kageyama en train d'espionner une conversation au travers d'une porte entrouverte :" Alors monsieur le voyeur, on...." Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Daichi à travers l'embrasure. "Comme ça, l'entreprise où tu travaillais a fait faillite?, s'enquit Sugawara.

\- Oui, répondit Sawamura, mais que veux-tu? C'est la vie. Au fait, Asahi, il y a un poste de libre à l'épicerie du coin?

\- Ils recherchent un mi-temps justement, répondit Asahi, tu peux postuler, si tu veux. Avec ton expérience, ils te prendront surement.

\- Merci, c'est sympa. 

\- Au fait, poursuivit Sugawara, et Yui, comment va-t-elle?"

Il y eut un court silence. "Nous...Nous avons rompu, elle et moi."

Oui!, pensa Kuroo un énorme sourire aux lèvres, j'ai le champ libre.

-Pourquoi ça, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

\- Elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre." Daichi poussa un soupir. " Et toi Asahi? Toujours avec Nishinoya?

\- Toujours. Des fois, j'ai peur qu'il me largue avec mes crises d'angoisses mais Yu m'accepte tel que je suis. Je suis chanceux.

\- Et toi, Suga? J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu regardais le brun ténébreux qui était avec toi tout à l'heure."

Kageyama vit Sugawara rougir : "Arrête Daichi! Oui, c'est vrai que Kageyama est tout à fait mon genre et...

\- Tu en es totalement amoureux, avoue.

\- Je...Oui."

Sugawara eut un sourire tendre aux lèvres. "Il est beau, sérieux, adorable et maladroit aussi. 

\- Eh bien, tu es sacrément mordu.

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire ce que je ressens.

\- Pourquoi? 

\- C'est...Compliqué, Daichi." Il ne pouvait lui dire que celui qui l'aimait n'était pas tout à fait un être humain. Kageyama et Kuroo en profitérent alors pour se retirer. Le protecteur de Yatagarasu était heureux mais encore confus." Kuroo-san.

\- Oui?

\- Que font les humains quand ils s'aiment?" Il voulait certes le demander à Nishinoya mais Kuroo-san ferait aussi l'affaire. Les chats cotoyaient plus les humains que les corbeaux après tout. "Cela dépend., répondit Kuroo.

\- Euh...Est-ce qu'ils se touchent la bouche avec les lèvres?

\- S'embrasser, tu veux dire? Kageyama hocha la tête en rougissant. Alors c'était comme ça que ça s'appelait?" Oui, c'est une grande preuve d'amour." Il voulait d'ailleurs le faire à Daichi. "Et cela mène à l'accouplement des fois.

\- Qu..Quoi?" Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Sugawara-san voulait s'accoupler avec lui?

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Tsukishima, Hinata était en train de lire un livre que celui-ci lui avait passé pendant que celui-ci travaillait sur son rapport. Ils s'étaient davantage rapprochés ces derniers temps et le roux avait davantage appris à le connaitre. Il avait découvert en lui une personne plus chaleureuse qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Tsukishima, de son coté, avait appris que Hinata vivait au temple du soleil et de la lune avant de venir ici. Il trouvait cela étrange vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais croisé là-bas. Une sonnerie commençait à emmettre sur cette drôle de machine que le blond appelait ordinateur. 

L'image d'un jeune homme apparut devant l'écran et Hinata fut étonné de le voir parler : " C'est toi, Yamaguchi?

\- Salut Tsukki. " Hinata tiqua. Tsukki? Il savait que Kuroo-san le nommait ainsi et cela ne le gênait pas mais pourquoi là, il se sentit mal à l'aise?

\- Ca va, les études?" Tsukishima parlait si familièrement avec lui.

\- Ca va. Dis, je suis dans le coin en ce moment pour aller voir Yachi au temple comme je lui ai promis. Ca te dit de m'accompagner?

\- J'arrive." Il pourrait aussi voir son frère comme ça.

Tsukishima se leva en éteignant son ordinateur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hinata qui se triturait les mains. Il poussa un soupir. Le roux était un véritable livre ouvert. 

Décidemment, sa curiosité n'avait pas de limites mais c'était une partie de lui qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. "Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux." Hinata le regardait, les yeux plein d'étoiles. "Ouaiiis!" 

Tsukishima se dépêcha de mettre son manteau pour se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire d'autres choses aussi. Hinata partit dans sa chambre où il vit Kageyama, assis, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Sugawara-san est amoureux de moi. Il lui pinça le nez. "Imbéciiiiiile." Il était sur le point de lui empoigner la tête lorsque Hinata l'esquiva. "Raté, hé, hé! Je vais dehors avec Tsukishima.

\- Alors, je viens avec vous. " Hors de question de les laisser seuls, on ne sait jamais.

Tsukishima les attendit dehors. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus narquois en voyant Kageyama. "Alors comme ça, sa Majesté veut essayer de se mêler avec les gens du peuple?"

Hinata s'interposa entre les deux avant qu'il y ait une dispute. Ils partirent tous trois en direction du temple où ils rencontrèrent une personne qui les attendit près du torii. Celle-ci fut inconnue pour Hinata et Kageyama. "Salut Tsukki.

\- Yamaguchi."

L'ami de Tsukishima se dirigea vers Hinata et Kageyama. Tsukishima les présenta. "Lui c'est Hinata et l'autre, c'est Kageyama." Kageyama commença à se fâcher lorsqu'il entendit Yamaguchi déclarer en leur souriant : " Enchanté tous les deux, je m'appelle Tadashi Yamaguchi." Il se rourna vers Hinata : "Alors, c'est toi, Hinata? Tsukki m'a parlé de toi.

\- C'est vrai?" Tsukishima s'interessait à lui, alors. Il en était soulagé.

\- Oui, il a dit que tu...

\- Ferme la, Yamaguchi, coupa Tsukishima en redressant ses lunettes.

\- Désolé, Tsukki." Il vit Yachi sortir du temple. "Yachi est là, je dois y aller. Tu ne viens pas avec moi, Tsukki?

\- Je dois aller voir mon frère. 

\- D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure."

Yamaguchi partit rejoindre Yachi lorsque quelqu'un courut vers eux en criant : " Chibi-chaaaan!

Kageyama poussa un soupir exaspéré : "Oh non, pas lui."

Tsukishima se demandait pourquoi il disait ça lorsqu'il vit Hinata se faire caliner par un homme aux cheveux bruns. Il pinça ensuite les joues d'Hinata qui était en train de gigoter. "Arrête, Grand Roi, ça fait mal!

Grand Roi?

\- Tu es toujours aussi mimi. Tout le contraire de toi, Tobio-chan."

Ce dernier tiqua de la langue. Qu'est-ce qu'Oikawa-san pouvait être agaçant. Oikawa se retourna en regardant Tsukishima, avec Hinata toujours dans ses bras. Alors voici le second héritier. Il avait l'air bien coincé et même s'il avait l'air impassible, ses yeux en disaient beaucoup...Chibi-chan se serait donc trouvé un prétendant? Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu? L'ancien cygne posa un baiser sur la joue d'Hinata : "Et voilà un petit bisou de bienvenue."

Les poings de Tsukishima se serrèrent. Un autre homme passa devant lui et donna un coup sur la tête d'Oikawa. " Aie! Iwa-chan, tu me fais mal, là!

\- Alors arrête tes conneries." Il saluait ensuite Kageyama et Hinata.

Pendant ce temps, Tsukishima en profita pour partir dans le temple, énervé par sa façon de réagir. Il avait conscience de sa jalousie mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter ainsi. Hinata bouleversait littéralement sa vie. 

Son frère l'accueillit dans la salle de prière. Tsukishima remarqua à quel point celui-ci était épuisé. "Tout va bien, grand frère?" Akiteru lui adressa un sourire empreint de fatigue :"Le travail au temple a été rude ces derniers temps." Une pause. "Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?" 

Tsukishima prit une petite inspiration avant de lui parler. Il ne croyait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. "Je fais des rêves étranges ces temps-ci. Tout d'abord, j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire qui s'est réalisé et ensuite je t'ai vu. Tu étais en danger et il y avait des mains noires bizarres qui essayaient de t'attaquer. J'ai même eu des hallucinations étranges. Grand frère, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Kei. Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien te dire parce que je sais que tu ne serais pas en mesure de le croire. De toute façon, je ne m'inquiète pas, Shouyou-kun est avec toi."

Shouyou?

\- Justement, qui est Hinata et qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans?

\- Tu le verras par toi même, Kei. Les deux seules choses que je peux te dire est les rêves peuvent aussi bien refléter la réalité que ses propres désirs. 

\- Et la deuxième?

\- Je suis désolé."

Akiteru commença à somnoler. "Je vais aller me reposer un peu." Kei ne répondit rien et sortit du temple. Tout cela était bizarre. Il sentait que quelque chose qui le dépassait était sur le point de se produire. 

Yamaguchi avait terminé sa conversation avec Yachi , de même que Hinata et Kageyama l'attendaient près de l'arbre à souhaits. Oikawa-san et Iwaizumi étaient déjà retournés au temple. 

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre après avoir dit au revoir à Yachi. Pendant le chemin, Tsukishima discuta avec Yamaguchi pendant que Hinata et Kageyama les suivaient silencieusement : " Alors, Tsukki, comment va ton frère?

-Fatigué. Le travail au temple l'a épuisé apparemment." Yamaguchi savait que Tsukki ne lui disait pas tout mais il ne le releva pas. " Yachi est en couple maintenant, déclara Yamaguchi, je suis content qu'elle aille mieux. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir brisé le coeur, tu sais?"

Tsukishima ne répondit rien. Il fallait dire qu'il avait autre chose en tête. Ce que lui avait dit son frère le chiffonait. Ils arrivèrent devant la pension. "A un de ces quatres, Tsukki, déclara Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima hocha la tête avant de répondre. " Dis bonjour à Shimada-san de ma part." 

Yamaguchi rougit avant de saluer Hinata et Kageyama. Tsukishima les regarda. C'était bizarre que ces deux-là furent aussi calmes. Il changea cependant d'avis lorsqu'ils commencèrent à faire la course jusqu'à leur chambre. 

Le blond poussa un soupir exaspéré. Tsukishima partit ensuite dans la sienne où il s'allongea. Il mit ensuite ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et écouta la musique pour se détendre. Que voulait dire son frère? Il ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit un poids sur lui. Hinata. Allongé sur lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres contrastant avec un regard inquiet. Qui est-il? "Ca va, Tsukishima? Tu es bizarre depuis que tu revenu du temple."

Tsukishima ne répondit rien. Il posa à la place sa main sur la joue du roux. Où avait-il vu ses yeux ambrés? Le blond l'attira à lui. "Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Hinata sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux. 

Je ne sais pas qui tu es. 

Le coeur du roux commença à battre à tout rompre.

Ce sentiment, c'est... 

Tsukishima ne pouvait plus lutter. 

Peu importe ce qui se passera.

Il rapprocha alors le visage d'Hinata près du sien. 

Il y a cependant une chose que je sais.

Le roux rougit en sentant le souffle tiède près de ses lèvres. 

Maintenant, j'ai compris ce que je ressens. 

Tsukishima effleura du pouce sa lèvre inférieure.

Shouyou. 

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hinata. 

Kei. 

Elles s'unirent en un tendre baiser.

Une seule même pensée.

Je t'aime.


	13. Premier assaut des impuretés

Hinata évitait Tsukishima depuis ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ou plutôt ils s'évitaient tous les deux, l'un restant à la pension et l'autre partant à l'université. Cependant, les raisons divergeaient. Kageyama observait son ami qui passait son temps à regarder le ciel depuis le jardin. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il s'assit à coté de lui. "Kageyama.

\- Oui?

\- Je suis amoureux de Tsukishima."

Kageyama hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait pas comment Hinata faisait pour aimer un type pareil mais comme le lui avait dit Nishinoya un jour, "le coeur a des raisons que la raison elle-même ignore."Lui-même ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à aimer un humain, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Il attendit que le roux poursuive. " Et j'ai...euh, j'ai envie de m'accoupler avec lui." 

Hinata se retourna vers Kageyama en rougissant, guettant aussi sa réaction. L'accouplement était synonyme d'engagement pour eux. En s'unissant avec un compagnon ou une compagne, le corbeau restait avec toute sa vie et c'était justement là le problème. Tobio aussi voulait s'unir à Sugawara-san mais..."Nous sommes des corbeaux, Hinata.

\- Je le sais, le roux se recroquevilla, j'ai très envie de dire la vérité à Kei mais j'ai peur qu'il ne me croit pas et puis Yatagarasu nous fera redevenir comme avant quand tout sera terminé, c'est sur et...Ça, je ne le veux plus maintenant."

Kageyama lui tapota affectueusement la tête. Il se trouvait dans le même dilemme : en supposant qu'il réussisse à se déclarer à Koushi-san, vu que le souhait écrit était qu'il puisse ouvrir son coeur, une fois réalisé, Tobio pourrait très bien redevenir le corbeau qu'il était. "Concentrons-nous sur la mission., dit-il simplement. 

Hinata hocha la tête sans rien dire. Kageyama avait raison. Il y avait plus urgent.

Temple du soleil et de la lune : 

Iwaizumi finit d'arranger l'étalage des amulettes avant de rejoindre Oikawa dans la chambre d'Akiteru. Celui-ci était en train de dormir pendant que l'ancien cygne blanc était en train d'invoquer un bouclier à l'aide de son éventail de plumes. Une aura mauve semblait se dégager du corps endormi. "Alors, Tooru?" Oikawa se rembrunit : "Nous sommes au point critique. Je crains que la brèche s'ouvre bientôt.

-Je vais prévenir Bokuto et Akaashi."

Tsukishima essayait de se concentrer sur le cours, cependant, sa vision commença à être obstruée encore par ce brouillard mauve. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

Yahaba discutait tranquillement avec Kentarou qui l'aidait à l'animalerie en compagnie de Sou. Il avait eu peur au début lorsqu'il avait vu son chien devenir un être humain mais depuis il s'y était fait. Kentarou était certes rude mais d'une grande gentillesse. 

Par contre, il était toujours aussi possessif. Ils étaient en train de nourrir les animaux quand Kentarou et Sou s'arrêtèrent. Toute l'animalerie était en effervescence. "Tu l'as senti toi aussi, Inuoka?" Sou hocha la tête. Cette odeur répugnante était de plus en plus persistante. "Je retourne à la pension." Il partit suite à ces mots.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kentarou?

\- Les impuretés risquent de se répandre dans ce monde." Kentarou prit son maitre dans ses bras à la surprise de celui-ci. "Je te protégerai quoiqu'il arrive Shigeru." Shigeru se laissa faire. Cette histoire le dépassait mais tant que Kentarou était là, il savait que tout allait bien se passer.

Le soir tomba et l'ambiance dans la pension fut très tendue. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Tous les anciens animaux se retranchèrent dans leur chambre. Nishinoya sortit ses cymbales tout en demandant à Asahi de se boucher les oreilles. 

Il vallait mieux être prudent alors autant invoquer un petit orage. Cependant, dans la nuit la plus sombre, alors que tout le monde fut endormi, la brèche entre les deux mondes s'ouvrit. Des gouffres apparurent dans le jardin où sortirent des masses sombres ayant une vague forme humaine. 

Tsukishima ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose tapait contre la fenêtre. Quelle était cette chose visqueuse qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce? "Kei, attention!" Hinata apparut devant lui, un sceptre doré à la main. Des plumes noires tombaient sur le sol. Des ailes. Shouyou avait des ailes noires. Kei se souvint du moment où il avait vu ces yeux d'ambre. Le corbeau qu'il avait recueilli. 

Hinata le fit se lever puis il ouvra la fenêtre en lui ordonnant : "Accroche-toi à moi et surtout, tiens-moi bien." Tsukishima hocha la tête et encercla les bras autour de la taille du roux pendant que celui-ci se mit sur le rebord. A son grand étonnement, la masse visqueuse ne le touchait pas ou plutôt, elle se dispersait à cause d'une sorte de bouclier qui l'enveloppait.

La voix de Hinata le coupa de ses pensées. "Allons-y!" Ils s'envolèrent en direction du parc. Je dois rêver.

Pendant ce temps, Kageyama trancha les impuretés à l'aide de son katana. Celles-ci s'évoporaient au fur et à mesure mais elles se régénéraient. Il avait passé le sceptre à Hinata. Certes, cela ne lui serait peut-être pas utile mais cela augmentait son énergie spirituelle. Le protecteur de Yatagarasu se dirigea vers la chambre de Sugawara où celui-ci s'apprêta à être absorbé par une masse visqueuse. Kageyama la détruisit. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Les impuretés se sont matérialisées dans notre monde." Il rapprocha Sugawara près de lui tout en le couvrant de ses ailes de jais. "Hinata a emmené Tsukishima en lieu sûr, c'est lui qu'elles cherchent."

Daichi, de son coté, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette masse étrange? Il devait faire surement un cauchemar mais la sensation collante qu'il ressentait quand cette vase s'enroula autour de son bras était beaucoup trop réélle.

Quelqu'un bondit sur la substance noirâtre et l'attaqua à l'aide de griffe qui sortaient de ses mains. "Kuroo-san? Mais..." Ces oreilles de chat noires, ces yeux verts perçants et cette queue qui tournoyait légèrement.

"Tetsurou, c'est toi? Ça doit être un rêve.

\- Malheureusement non, Daichi. " Il regarda la porte. "Tiens, prends ce bracelet et mets-le, lui dit-il en lui donnant l'objet, il te protégera. On parlera du reste plus tard, d'accord?" Kuroo l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir, laissant un Daichi abasourdi. 

Le chat noir tomba sur Kenma et Daishou. Celui-ci emprisonnait les impuretés à l'aide de petites lianes pendant que Kenma les rejeta au loin grâce à des ondes de choc provoquées par le son des grelots qu'il agitait de son poignet. Les cheveux longs et les oreilles félines le rendaient presque méconnaissable. "Où sont les autres?" Une impureté fut brulée à l'autre bout du couloir. "Et voilà, fit Tanaka en sortant de la chambre d'Ennoshita, une de moins." Il invoqua un bouclier sur le perron : "Ennoshita, tu restes ici le temps qu'on dégomme les autres.

\- Pas de problème, Tanaka."

Le dragon rejoignit Kenma et les autres. " Noya-san a invoqué un orage. Normalement, les impuretés dans le jardin devraient être paralylées, le tonnerre gronda, allons-y." Ils commencèrent à partir quand Yamamoto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre." C'est bon, Akane est en sécurité avec Alisa-san, déclara-t-il d'une voix caverneuse rendue par son apparence hybride entre homme et tigre, Lev et Sou sont dans le jardin.

\- J'espère qu'ils nous en laisseront un peu." fit Nishinoya qui sortit à son tour. Il avait crée un bouclier pour protéger Asahi.

\- Je vais rejoindre Hinata."Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kageyama qui vint à leur rencontre. Celui-ci avait réussi à protéger Sugawara-san.

\- Très bien, déclara Kuroo, je pense que Bokuto et Akaashi seront là-bas." 

Kageyama sortit par la porte d'entrée pendant que Kuroo dit à Kenma : "On compte sur toi pour le plan d'action." Celui-ci hocha la tête et tous partirent en direction du jardin.

Hinata tremblait de tous ses membres. Tsikishima et lui s'étaient réfugiés dans une petite remise située non loin de la rivière et le roux avait beau savoir que c'était Noya-san qui l'avait crée, il en avait quand même peur. Le tonnerre gronda.

"Ah!" Hinata se réfugia dans les bras de Tsukishima qui l'accueillit. Sa vue était un peu trouble (il n'avait pas pris ces lunettes) mais il pouvait quand même voir les ailes noires sortant du dos de Shouyou. Lui qui ne croyait pas en ce genre de choses, ce qui était en train d'arriver en ce moment le fit se résigner. Le blond voulut en savoir plus. 

Il caressait doucement le dos de Shouyou qui se détendit à son contact avant de demander :"Alors comme ça, tu es le petit corbeau que j'ai trouvé ce jour-là?" Hinata fut un peu remonté à la mention du mot "petit" mais il y avait plus important : "Oui et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie." 

Il se dégagea à regret des bras de Kei : "Je pense que tu veux savoir ce qui se passe." Le blond hocha silencieusement : "Bon", il prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer, "certains animaux servent une divinité tutélaire pour veiller sur vous, les humains en vous protégeant et en réalisant vos souhaits. Mon clan sert le dieu Yaragarasu.

\- Le dieu corbeau?

\- Oui et Kageyama me sert de garde du corps comme le veut son clan. Peu après que tu m'aies soigné, nous avons reçu deux voeux au temple. En les lisant nous sommes devenus des humains et Yatagarasu m'a demandé de te protéger." 

D'accord mais pourquoi lui justement? "Cela aurait dû être Akiteru, la personne à protéger, pas moi. Il est le seul à avoir reçu les pouvoirs de notre famille.

\- Justement, Akiteru-san est en train de les perdre." Tsukishima comprit alors pourquoi son frère était si épuisé. Hinata continua alors : "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu as hérité des pouvoirs à sa place et j'ai cette impression bizarre que ton frère ne nous a pas tout dit à Kageyama et moi mais je lui ai promis de veiller sur toi." 

Il posa sa main sur celle de Kei avant de lui adresser un sourire : "Je te protégerai, Kei, sois- en sûr." Le blond s'apprêta à lui répondre quand une voix s'éleva dans leurs têtes.

"Instaurez l'union du Soleil et de la Lune."

Shouyou et Kei se fixèrent, surpris. " Kei, tu as entendu, toi aussi?

\- Oui. "Instaurez l'union du Soleil et de la Lune." Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

Hinata fut perplexe à son tour. Pourquoi Yatagarasu lui avait envoyé ce message?

Un bruit retentit dehors. Tsukishima regarda par la fenêtre et y vit Kageyama en compagnie de deux autres hommes ailés qu'il ne connaissait pas en train d'attaquer ces choses étranges à coup de katana. "Ce sont des impuretés, expliqua Hinata, des restes de ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en nous."

Akiteru lui en avait parlé un jour. La famille Tsukishima était chargée de les contenir et celui qui se laissait envahir par ces choses-là perdait petit à petit son humanité. Hinata prit son sceptre avant de sortir de la remise." Reste ici, je vais les aider." 

Tsukishima allait le suivre quand il percuta une barrière dorée. Il vit aussi une aura violette émaner de ses mains. Shouyou rejoignit Kageyama qui lui hurla : "Crétin! Reste à l'intérieur!

\- Kageyama a raison, fit Akaashi, reste près de Tsukishima.

\- On gère, renchérit Bokuto, sacrément motivé à les détruire, hey! Hey! Hey! Tu vas voir, sale humain en gelée! " 

Hinata se retourna lorsqu'il vit des impuretés ramper jusqu'à la remise où se trouvait Tsukishima. La foudre magique avait beau les affaiblir, elles continuaient à se proliférer et sa barrière n'allait pas tenir. Pas le choix. Hinata brandit son sceptre.

Son pouvoir avait beau être extrêmement faible la nuit, il voulait protéger Kei et ses amis à tout prix. Yatagarasu, donnez-moi la force de purifier les impuretés. Aidez-moi à protéger ce qui m'est cher.

Kageyama cria : "IDIOT, NE FAIS PAS ÇA!"

Kei vit le corps de Shouyou briller depuis sa fenêtre avant qu'une faible lumière dorée se répande dans les environs. Les impuretés ne furent malheureusement détruites qu' en partie. Le roux s'évanouit sous ses yeux. Shouyou! La barrière qui entourait la remise se dissipa. Kei courut vers le corps d'Hinata et le prit dans ses bras. Moi aussi, je vais te protéger.

L'aura violette autour de lui avant de prendre de l'intensité et provoquer une onde de choc autour de lui qui fit disparaitre toutes les impuretés des environs. Cependant, la force qu'il utilisa fut telle qu'il s'écroula à son tour.

Bokuto siffla d'un air admiratif : "Eh bé, Tsukki a fait fort pour une première fois." Akaashi regarda les deux garçons endormis : "On va les ramener." Kageyama hocha la tête et prit Hinata sur son dos pendant que Bokuto souleva Tsukishima et qu'Akaashi s'empara du sceptre. Ils s'envolèrent tous les trois en direction de la pension. 

Cela avait été une longue nuit.


	14. Début de l'accalmie

Hinata volait haut dans le ciel. Il était redevenu un corbeau, planant dans cet horizon infini avdc le soleil pour seul guide. Sans but, l'oiseau ressentait le doux courant du vent caresser ses plumes.

Il se sentait si bien.

Un autre corbeau l'attendait sur une branche. Celui-ci possédait des plumes incandescentes, se tenant sur ses trois pattes, il scrutait le paysage devant lui, veillait sur ce lieu avec bienveillance.

Yatagarasu.

Hinata se posa à coté de lui. Le dieu le remarqua mais ne dit rien, il lui effleura seulement la tête avec son bec. Le petit corbeau tomba dans ce qu'il pensa être un trou sans fond jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit quelque chose le tenir. Cette sensation, il était de nouveau un humain.

Ses yeux admirèrent un ciel sombre parsemé d'éloiles scintillantes accompagné d'une lune blanche magnifique. Hinata s'aperçut ensuite qu'il était allongé dans les bras de quelqu'un. Kei. Si beau dans son kimono blanc, le blond le regardait un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front.

Ils se levèrent ensuite et marchèrent ensemble, errant sur ce chemin qui s'assombrit de plus en plus. Kei lui prit fermement la main, comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne le làcherait pas, qu'il le protégerait malgré tout.

Tout s'éclaircit.

Ils virent au loin deux petites silhouettes courir ensemble. Des rires d'enfants fusèrent, cependant Shouyou ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'une d'entre elles lui était familière. Non pas par l'apparence, il n'y voyait qu'une ombre mais par l'énergie qu'il ressentait.

Une main se posa sur chacune de leur épaule. Akiteru-san. Celui-ci leur sourit et leur montrant du doigt ces deux ombres indistinctes.

"...de..se...ble."

Shouyou ouvrit les yeux, extrêmement confus. Les rêves qu'il faisait étaient de plus en plus précis. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas ce que lui avait voulu lui dire Akiteru-san. 

Le roux s'assit et vit que Kageyama s'était endormi à son chevet. Vu les cernes présentes sous ses yeux, son protecteur avait du rester à le veiller toute la nuit. Il s'en voulut d'avoir encore été une source d'inquiétude pour son frère de coeur."Je suis désolé, Kageyama.

\- Tu as intéret, maugréa celui-ci en ouvrant les yeux, tu aurais pu y passer."

Hinata se raidit, s'attendant à ce que Kageyama le frappe. Tobio le prit à la place dans ses bras : "Ne refais plus jamais ça, crétin." Le roux sourit. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sugawara-san, Kageyama avait un peu changé, il était devenu plus ouvert.

D'habitude, il avait du mal à exprimer ses émotions, il ressemblait un peu à Kei sur ce coup-là. Kei. "Tsukishima va bien., répondit Kageyama en retirant ses bras, il se repose dans sa chambre et Kuroo-san veille sur lui." Hinata se calma un peu avant de lui demander: "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que je me sois évanoui?"

Kageyama lui raconta tout.

Pendant ce temps, Tsukishima ouvrit lentement les yeux tout en s'asseyant. Il se sentait extrêmement vaseux, il fallait dire qu'entre les événements d'hier soir et le rêve qu'il venait de faire, cela faisait beaucoup. Shouyou avait été de nouveau présent dans celui-ci. D'ailleurs, comment allait-il? "Ne t'en fais pas pour Chibi-chan, il va bien." Il vit Kuroo-san assis près de lui.

"Kuroo-san...

\- Allons, tu peux m'appeler Tetsurou maintenant."

Je vois. Pas étonnant qu'il venait l'enquiquiner tout le temps. Alors comme ça, Shouyou allait bien? Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Tetsurou eut un sourire narquois mais rempli de tendresse : "C'est beau l'amour."

Tsukishima sursauta légèrement, pris au vif. "Cela dit, tu es devenu plus ouvert depuis que tu as rencontré Chibi-chan." Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux. "Je suis content de voir que le petit Tsukki ait pu grandir un peu."

Tsukishima retira sa main en tiquant de la langue. Que cela soit sous sa forme humaine ou féline, Tetsurou avait toujours cette tendance à l'énerver : "Qui aurait cru que le chat qui vient toujours me déranger soit en réalité un vieux père gâteux?

\- Vieux? Tu me blesses, là, fit Kuroo faussement offusqué, plus sérieusement, Chibi-chan et toi devriez aller voir ton frère au temple."

Kei hocha la tête. Il avait plein de choses à demander à Akiteru.

"Bon, sur ce, je te laisse, fit Kuroo en baillant, je vais roupiller auprès de mon maitre." Il sortit de la chambre, laissant Kei finir de se réveiller.

Shouyou était assis sous le perron, près du jardin. Presque tout le monde dormait dans la pension sauf Sugawara-san mais au premier coup d'oeil, le roux avait remarqué que celui-ci était extrêmement épuisé. Kageyama l'aidait d'ailleurs dans les tâches ménagères. 

Le roux sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir derrière lui et vit deux grands bras enserrer sa taille. Shouyou sentit cette douce odeur musquée si familière qui émanait du corps qui l'étreignit et se laissa aller en souriant. Il se sentait si bien dans ce cocon de chaleur, il aurait aimé que cela dure toujours. 

Kei, de son coté, en profita pour plonger son nez dans les cheveux roux, humant ainsi les légères effluves de muguet. Si doux. Le blond avait encore du mal à croire que l'adorable petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras était un corbeau. Cependant, aussi agréable que fut ce moment, il devait malheureusement y mettre fin. "Shouyou.

\- Hum?

Kei leva la tête et baissa les yeux pour y croiser un regard espiègle. Le blond puisa dans son self control habituel pour ne pas l'embrasser ici et maintenant. "Nous devrions aller voir mon frère." 

Shouyou reprit l'air sérieux qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt. "Oui, tu as raison." Il se retira des bras de Kei à contrecoeur puis se leva et se retourna. Kei en profita pour lui voler un petit baiser, ce qui le laissa un peu confus. 

Ils l'avaient déjà fait avant, le soir où il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments; cela avait même été très doux mais pourquoi? "Cela s'appelle un baiser, Shouyou." répondit Kei un sourire aux lèvres. Le roux fut surpris d'y voir un tendre sourire empli d'affection au lieu de son habituel sourire moqueur. "Je t'expliquerai ce que c'est plus tard." Ça et peut-être plein d'autres choses. "Mais maintenant, on doit y aller. " 

Tous les deux partirent dans leurs chambres respectives pour se préparer. 

Pendant ce temps, Kageyama balayait dans le couloir avant de retourner dans le salon pohr s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il avait observé la scène entre Hinata et Tsukishima. 

Un baiser, hein? Kuroo-san lui avait expliqué que c'était une preuve d'amour chez les humains donc, logiquement, Tsukishima aimait Hinata et vu que cela pouvait mener à l'accouplement, il y voyait une raison de plus de surveiller le blond. Une main lui caressa tendrement le bras. Kageyama se retourna et vit Sugawara-san assis à coté de lui. "Tu penses à Hinata et Tsukishima?" Le protecteur de Yatagarasu hocha la tête. 

C'était vrai qu'il avait tendance à surprotéger le roux mais il ne voulait pas que Hinata soit malheureux. 

Ils n'étaient que des humains à titre provisoire et pourtant en voyant les lèvres de Koushi-san si près de lui, il avait vraiment envie de...Oh, et puis merde! "Pardonne-moi Koushi-san.

\- Hein?

Tout d'abord, il fut surpris d'entendre Kageyama l'appeler par son prénom, ensuite la surprise fit place à l'étonnement quand il sentit des lèvres collées aux siennes. Le baiser était certes maladroit mais doux et tendre. Sugawara en profita pour y répondre. 

Kageyama était en plein conflit. C'était mal ce qu'il faisait. Très mal. Et pourtant si délicieux. Koushi-san l'attira contre lui en soupirant de plaisir, il s'appreta à approfondir le baiser quand..."Alors comment ça, le Roi arrive à conter fleurette?" Kageyama rompit son baiser et fut mortifié en voyant Tsukishima et Hinata qui les regardaient. Sugawara, quant à lui, se dégagea de l'étreinte en rougissant légèrement. Je me suis un peu trop emporté.

Le blond les toisait d'un regard moqueur pendant que le roux semblait ébahi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il faudrait que je demande à Kei si on peut le faire aussi. 

Celui-ci fut content de voir l'expression enthousiaste de Shouyou, au moins cela serait moins compliqué que prévu quand il lui ferait ça, mais là n'était pas le problème. "On part au temple." Tobio sortit de sa torpeur avant de déclarer : "Je..Je viens avec vous." 

Il se leva quand un bras le retint : "Tu es fatigué, Tobio-kun, fit Sugawara, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici.

\- Mais..." Kageyama regarda Hinata. Celui-ci avait pris le sceptre avec lui cependant, il ne devait pas faillir à sa mission et à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Akiteru-san. Il devait veiller sur eux. Sugawara semblait le comprendre aussi se leva-t-il en poussant un soupir pour ensuite lui dire en lui caressant tendrement la joue : "Promets-moi que tu te reposeras dès que vous rentrerez." Tobio hocha la tête en rougissant. 

Il partit dans la chambre prendre son katana avant de rejoindre dehors Hinata et Tsukishima qui l'attendaient. Ils marchèrent en silence et Kageyama vit ces deux-là se tenir par la main. Il poussa un soupir. Depuis qu'ils avaient touché les souhaits, la vie d'Hinata et la sienne étaient devenues plus compliquées. Un corbeau vola dans le ciel. Kageyama le reconnut. Mère. "Kageyama, ce n'était pas ta mère qu'on vient de voir?, demanda Hinata.

\- On dirait bien, mais que fait-elle là et pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me voir?

\- La mère de Kageyama est à la tête de son clan, expliqua Hinata à Tsukishima, mais c'est bizarre qu'elle ait quitté le nid familial pour aller au temple.

\- On verra ça là-bas." dit Kageyama.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers puis franchirent le torii. "On y va, fit Hinata.

\- Ok, je vous attends ici."

Hinata et Tsukishima entrèrent dans le temple. Kageyama en profita pour regarder l'arbre à souhaits et vit au loin Shimizu et Yachi. L'assistante arrangeait les cheveux blonds de la plus jeune, la couvant d'un regard empli de tendresse avant de l'embrasser sur le front ce qui fit rougir Yachi. Elle aperçut ensuite Kageyama et le rejoignit après avoir demandé à Hitoka-chan de s'occuper de la confection des amulettes. "Bonjour, Kageyama.

\- Bonjour, Shimizu-san." Il fit une courbette avant de lui demander si elle avait vu sa mère. Après tout, c'était un corbeau, elle aussi : " Oui, Kageyama-sama est passée pour te transmettre un message. Elle a dit que tu étais libre de vivre comme tu l'entendais maintenant."

Dire que Kageyama était étonné relevait de l'euphémisme. " Mais, pourquoi? Le clan Kageyama doit protéger le clan Hinata, c'est la tradition, non?"

Kiyoko lui sourit légèrement avant de lui poser la question : "Akiteru-san ne t'a pas expliqué comment je suis devenue humaine?"

Kageyama secoua la tête. L'assistante continua alors pendant qu'ils contemplaient tous deux l'arbre à souhaits : " A l'époque, je remplaçais ta mère en tant que protectrice de Yatagarasu lorsque tu as éclos. A l'époque, c'était la mère d'Hinata-kun la représentante. " 

Tobio hocha la tête. Son père était décédé alors qu'il était encore dans l'oeuf et sa mère dut s'occuper de lui toute seule.

"Hitoka-chan travaillait alors comme apprentie, elle me parlait de temps en temps même si j'étais un corbeau. Elle me faisait part de son amour contrarié, et de son envie de devenir une bonne assistante afin d'aider plein de gens. Sa gentillesse m'a beaucoup émue. Un jour, elle a accroché un souhait. La mère de Hinata-kun l'a touchée et je me suis changée en être humain définitivement."

Elle toucha une branche de l'arbre à souhaits avant de continuer : 

" Hinata-sama m'a aussi de demander de veiller sur les animaux qui se retrouveront dans la même situation que moi. Il s'agissait d'une volonté de Yatagarasu et de toute façon, je savais déjà ce qui allait se produire."

Kageyama lui lança un regard interrogateur : "Le clan Shimizu peut voir une parcelle de l'avenir, tout comme le clan Akaashi chez les chouettes. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait en sorte que tu te rapproches de Sugawara-san."

Le protecteur de Yatagarasu eut un déclic. " Alors le souhait que j'ai touché, c'était toi?"

Shimizu hocha la tête." Pourquoi?" Kiyoko lui répondit : " Simplement parce que ta place est auprès de lui tout comme la mienne est auprès de Hitoka-chan.

\- Je suis un corbeau, Shimizu-san.

\- Plus pour très longtemps, Kageyama-kun."

Kageyama assimila les informations. Ainsi, la mission du clan Kageyama n'avait plus lieu d'être. "Et Hinata dans tout ça?

\- Tout ira bien pour lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Yatagarasu lui a donné une mission bien particulière. Une mission qu'il ne peut accomplir qu'avec Tsukishima-kun. 

\- Raison de plus pour continuer à le protéger et je le ferai même si je ne suis plus sous l'obligation du clan." Et même si je deviens défénitivement un être humain. " Au fait, est-ce que tu sais à quel moment je deviendrai réellement un humain?" Il vit Kiyoko rougir légèrement avant de répondre en béguéyant légérement :"T-Tu le sauras par toi-même."

\- En tous cas, merci, Shimizu-san." Il commença à partir du temple. "Si Hinata demande où je suis, dis-lui que je vais voir ma mère." Pour la remercier pour tout, je lui dois bien ça.

Kiyoko hocha la tête avant de retourner au temple.

Akiteru regarda tour à tour Hinata et Tsukishima. Ils lui avaient tout expliqué concernant ce qui s'était passé hier soir et le rêve qu'ils avaient fait. Ils furent d'ailleurs surpris d'avoir fait le même.

Le prêtre avait été protégé des attaques par la magie d'Oikawa-san et la force d'Iwaizumi-san. Ils étaient en train de dormir en ce moment, tout comme Bokuto et Akaashi. Akiteru réfléchit un moment avant de répondre:

"Kei a définitivement hérité de mes pouvoirs maintenant et cela sera à toi, Shouyou-kun de l'aider afin qu'il puisse arriver à les maitriser correctement.

\- Hein?, cria Shouyou, surpris, mais pourquoi?

\- Tous les cents ans, une brèche s'ouvre pour libérer le trop plein d'impuretés présentes dans les deux mondes. Bien entendu, inutile de vous dire que cela peut être dangereux pour tous, humains ou dieux. D'habitude, Yatagarasu et Tsukuyomi arrivent à le sceller à tour de rôle mais celui-ci a tendance à se briser. Votre rôle à vous deux est de créer un nouveau sceau avec votre magie. D'après ce que m'a dit Akaashi-san, la prochaine brêche sera dans un mois ou deux.

Kei le regarda un moment. Akiteru cache quelque chose." Pourquoi j'ai cette impression que tu ne nous dis pas tout grand frère?" Le prêtre de Tsukuyomi soupira. Kei avait toujours été très perspicace. "Parce que je veux que vous restez tous les deux concentrés sur cette tâche. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard." Il prit une courte pause avant de continuer : "Vous aurez d'ailleurs le temple à votre disposition, je vais partir à Hokkaido pendant ce temps."

Kei hocha la tête, son frère allait voir leurs parents pour les prévenir de la situation. Shouyou et lui se levèrent et sortir du temple en compagnie d'Akiteru. Ils y virent Tanaka et Ennoshita en train d'acheter une amulette à Yachi. Le dragon salua Akiteru : "Salut b..., il se reprit, bonjour Akiteru-san, cela se passe bien au temple?

\- Bonjour, Tanaka-san. Oui tout va bien.

-Tu le connais, grand frère?

\- Euh, oui. Tanaka vient de temps en temps nous apporter des bénédictions du temple des dragons." Kei savait que celui-ci mentait mais ne dit rien.

Tanaka salua Shouyou qui lui sourit avant de déclarer : "On retourne à la pension.

\- Pas de souci. Nous, on va rester un peu dehors. Pour une fois que j'ai réussi à faire sortir Ennoshita.

\- Hé!, s'indigna l'interessé en prenant son amulette.

\- Ben quoi? C'est vrai, répondit Tanaka en lui tapotant l'épaule, tu risques de finir tout désseché à force de rester enfermé comme ça."

Shouyou les salua tous puis partit avec Kei vers la sortie. Apparemment, Kageyama était déjà parti. Lorsqu'ils furent sous le torii, ils admirèrent le ciel un moment. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui m'arrive, fit Kei.

Shouyou lui prit tendrement la main. "Tu voulais une vie moins ennuyeuse. Je pense que ton souhait est en train de s'exaucer."

Kei se retourna et le vit sourire de toutes ses dents. Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant tendrement :"C'est vrai." Ils quittèrent ensuite le temple, main dans la main.


	15. Vagues de chaleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma et Kuro sont en chaleur

Daichi s'était plutôt bien accomodé à sa vie à la pension. Son travail à l'épicerie lui plaisait et il passait d'ailleurs son temps à discuter avec Asahi lorsque la clientèle était moindre. 

Oui, il pouvait considérer que sa vie était normale...jusqu'au moment où il l'avait été attaqué par des choses bizarres et que son meilleur ami lui avait ensuite annoncé que la majorité des locataires de sa pension étaient en réalité des animaux censés protéger le monde d'un danger imminent et que parmi eux se trouvait d'ailleurs son chat. 

Au début, Daichi avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Tetsurou soit devenu un homme mais depuis il s'y était fait...Non on va dire il s'y était presque fait :

"Tetsurou.

\- Oui, Daichi?" Kuroo était allongé derrière lui. Il l'avait pris aussi par la taille et était en train de renifler ses cheveux en ronronnant. Bon, son chat avait déjà cette habitude de venir au lit pour le caliner affectueusement sauf que là." Sors de mon lit" Kuroo prit un air penaud : "Mais pourquoi? On le faisait tout le temps quand j'étais un chat.

\- Sauf que tu dormais simplement sur mon ventre et au-dessus de la couverture. Je sais que tu essayes de faire comme les humains mais là c'est embarrassant." Tetsurou relâcha son étreinte. Mais je t'aime Daichi. Cependant, il ne lui dit pas. "Et habille-toi aussi, tu risques d'avoir froid." Tetsurou se leva. prit ses vêtements, s'habilla puis partit en direction du jardin. Daichi se sentit un peu peiné de le faire sortir comme ça mais depuis que Tetsurou était devenu un être humain, il l'avait appris à l'aimer plus que nécessaire.

D'un coté, il le trouvait séduisant, drôle et attentionné envers les autres et de l'autre, il se disait que c'était impossible car Sugawara l'avait prévenu que celui-ci pouvait très bien redevenir un chat et puis ces attentions à son égard pouvaient simplement être de la simple curiosité. Il soupira. Cependant, était-ce lui ou la température de Tetsurou était plus élevée?

Tetsurou s'assit sous le perron du jardin pour admirer tranquillement les étoiles. Il faisait encore nuit noire et tout le monde dormait. L'ancien chat en avait d'ailleurs profité pour border Tsukki et Chibi-chan. Les deux étaient rentrés de leur séance d'entrainement magique extrêmement épuisés et il les avaient rétrouvés dans la chambre du blond endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un livre dans la main de Tsukki. 

Kenma et lui s'entrainaient aussi beaucoup ses derniers temps, malgré le fait que Daishou avait cette tendance à taper l'incruste. Tetsurou aidait aussi Lev et Taketora à contrôler leur force animale car elle pouvait causer des dégats si elle était lâchée dans toute sa puissance. Bokuto et Akaashi atterirent devant lui : " Eh, salut Ku.." Akaashi lui baillona la bouche avant qu'il ne termine : "Moins fort, Bokuto-san, tout le monde dort.

\- Ah oui, désolé, répondit Bokuto-san, comment ça va sinon?

\- Ça peut aller à part que je viens de me faire virer par mon maitre.

\- Ah ouais, c'est dur."

Tetsurou les regarda tour à tour : "Comment avez-vous fait pour être ensemble tous les deux?"

Bokuto posa ses yeux sur Akaashi avant de répondre : "Beeen, naturellement, je suppose? Les clans Bokuto et Akaashi sont très proches l'un de l'autre après tout.

\- Je savais que Bokuto-san allait être mon compagnon., fit simplement Akaashi en haussant les épaules.

\- Les chouettes ne se posent pas trop de questions là-dessus, poursuivit Bokuto, regarde, Konoha a aussi choisi sa compagne parce que c'était comme ça, c'est tout.

\- En tous cas, tu devrais faire attention, Kuroo-san, déclara Akaashi, vous allez avoir quelques problèmes, Kozume et toi."

Kuroo ne savait pas de quoi Akaashi parlait mais comme celui-ci pouvait voir l'avenir, l'ancien chat le prit aux mots. Il préviendrait Kenma. "Merci du conseil, Akaashi." Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Tetsurou bailla. "Bon, on va te laisser, dit Bokuto en sortant ses ailes, nous allons continuer notre virée nocturne." Tetsurou hocha la tête et les salua pendant qu'ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel. 

Kenma eut du mal à emerger ce matin. Il sentit un bras enroulé autour de sa taille et vit Daishou dormir à coté de lui. L'ancien serpent avait toujours cette addiction à sa chaleur corporelle et, tant qu'il ne lui faisait aucun mal, cela lui était égal. "Ok, je vais préparer le petit déj'." Shouyou était debout, il décida donc de le rejoindre après s'être habillé. Celui-ci était de préparer le repas du matin dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire. 

Il remarqua aussi que Tsukishima se trouvait à ses cotés en train de découper les légumes, pendant que la soeur de Yamamoto mettait le couvert. "Merci de nous aider, Akane, fit le roux en souriant. 

\- De rien, Shouyou.

Elle lui rappelait un peu sa petite soeur Natsu. D'ailleurs, le roux se demandait comment elle allait. Hinata savait qu'il la reverrait un jour même si pour ça...Il coupa court à ses pensées moroses. Après tout, il avait décidé de profiter à fond des moments qu'il passait avec Kei, peu importe ce qui arriverait ensuite. Kenma les observa. On dirait que ces deux-là étaient devenus inséparables avec le temps. Shouyou le salua :"Tiens, salut, Kenma. 

\- Shouyou, tu t'es levé tôt.

\- Ouais, j'ai super bien dormi hier soir." Il le détailla un moment. "Tu vas bien? Tu es tout rouge."

Le roux posa ensuite sa main sur son front. "Tu as de la fièvre." Kenma retira subitement sa main. Shouyou avait raison. L'ancien chat se sentait étrange depuis son réveil, il avait de plus en plus chaud et son acuité olfactive avait augmenté aussi. Il pouvait sentir les phéromones de Shouyou et de Tsukishima juste devant lui.

L'une était légèrement musquée, l'autre plus fraiche . Celles-ci semblaient se mêler pour ne former qu'une seule odeur et pourtant, Kenma sentait qu'ils n'avaient pas procédé à l'accouplement, l'effluve était trop faible.

Un autre parfum flottait dans l'air, plus boisé, elle semblait devenir de plus en plus entêtante au point d'en devenir presque acre. Kenma la suivit pendant que Daishou, qui l'avait secrètement suivi regardait Hinata en train de touiller la casserole de soupe miso d'un air mauvais.

Ses yeux en amande s'étrécissaient au fur et à mesure pendant qu'il passait sa langue sur les lèvres, un autre tic qu'il avait hérité après sa métamorphose en humain. Il s'arrêta soudainement quand il vit une paire d'yeux mordorés qui le menaçaient silencieusement. Le roux se retourna pendant que Daishou partait : "Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Il est simplement jaloux, répondit Tsukishima, fais attention, la soupe va brûler.

\- Aaaah, mince!"

Kenma fit face à Kuroo qui regardait la télé. Celui-ci maugréa en appuyant sur la télécommande : "Kenma, tu me bloques la vue.

\- Ton odeur est devenue plus forte."

Tetsurou leva les yeux vers lui. Les pupilles de Kenma commencèrent à virer au doré."Oui, tu l'as compris, toi aussi? Nous sommes officiellement en chaleur.

\- Que fait-on, Kuro? Nous ne sommes plus des chats."

Tetsurou posa la télécommande. "On va essayer de tenir le coup. Nous n'avons pas le choix, et si jamais nous arrivons à sentir une odeur qui nous plait, il faut résister le plus possible. Nishinoya nous a appris ce qui se passait chez les humains à ce moment-là et logiquement, on peut s'en occuper nous-même."

Kenma hocha la tête. Il n'était pas trop convaincu mais bon, il allait faire avec. "Je vais faire un tour." Un peu d'air lui ferait du bien.

\- Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Alors ne va pas trop loin." 

Kenma sortit alors. Même s'il était devenu un humain, celui-ci gardait son agilité. Il bondit de toit en toit jusqu'à une berge surplombée par une colline. Kenma s'assit en admirant un instant le paysage. Le monde l'effrayait, il le trouvait trop grand, trop vaste, trop bruyant. Cela avait été pire à Tokyo où les humains vivaient à cent à l'heure.

Kuro l'avait aidé à s'acclimater lorsque tous deux n'étaient que des chatons, puis ils ont été recueilli par des maitres différents, et le maitre du temple des chats les avait choisi pour servir sa cause une fois qu'ils furent devenus des chats adultes. 

Grace à Sugawara-san, ils avaient pu se revoir de nouveau, néanmoins, Kenma continuait de penser à Yaku de temps en temps. Son maitre avait toujours été aux petits soins pour lui et il lui manquait un peu. 

Daishou s'était assis à coté de lui. Kenma se demandait par quel miracle il avait pu le rejoindre. Bah, cela lui était égal. Par contre, il se risquait de lui demander : "Pourquoi tu m'as suivi Daishou?

\- Hein? Moi? Te suivre?, fit le serpent un peu gêné, mais...Mais non voyons, je...Je voulais juste revoir mon foyer."termina-t-il en montrant la colline du doigt.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus y retourner. Tu dois te sentir bien seul à mon avis."

Daishou ne répondit rien. Voir la colline familiale le rendait nostalgique, c'était un fait mais de là à vouloir y retourner, non. Il ne voulait pas se plier à la tradition malsaine du clan Daishou qui s'évertuait à essayer de faire revivre un démon millénaire detruit par un dieu, chose littéralement impossible. A cause d'elle, il avait perdu sa compagne et sa fierté en tant que serpent. 

Il pensa ainsi que sa nouvelle apparence humaine était certes une expérience malheureuse mais aussi une seconde chance. Daishou avait apprécié chaque sensation humaine, surtout le goût et la chaleur qui émanait de leurs corps...C'était divin, il ne pouvait pas trouver d'autres mots. Surtout celle de Kozume. 

Après mure reflexion, ses intentions à son égard avaient évolué : avant Daishou voulait le mordre pour embêter ce maudit Kuroo mais maintenant...Disons que bien des choses avaient changées depuis que Mika l'avait quitté, il pouvait enfin se l'avouer.

"Je ne me sens pas seul, lui répondit-il en passant nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, de toute façon, nous, serpents, sommes des grands solitaires."

Kenma l'écouta en se recroquevillant, il avait de plus en plus chaud et ce parfum, finement boisé et mentholé, comme l'odeur d'une forêt après la pluie... D'où venait-il? Daishou continuait de fixer tranquillement le paysage quand il sentit deux mains s'accrocher à son t-shirt.

Kenma posa la tête contre son torse, le reniflant. Il fut surpris de voir le visage de celui-ci prendre une teinte pivoine. De plus sa température semblait plus chaude que d'habitude. "Kozu...

\- Restons comme ça, s'il te plait." Il tremblait. Daishou posa une main sur son épaule pour l'attirer davantage à lui et attendit qu'il se calme.

Kuroo et Kenma se réfugièrent dans leurs chambres une fois le diner fini. Tetsurou avait d'ailleurs été surpris de voir Daishou le ramener. Malgré ça, l'odeur de Kenma était devenue plus prononcée. Il savait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à tenir longtemps. Tetsurou avait ainsi demandé à ce que personne ne rentre dans leur chambre ce soir. Il se souvenait encore du regard de Daichi à ce moment-là mais le parfum de celui-ci avait envahi ses narines et il ne voulait en aucun cas faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. Cependant, aucun des deux ne purent tenir leur résolution.

Daichi avait du mal à dormir. L'attitude de Tetsurou avait été bizarre durant le diner. Il avait senti son regard mais celui-ci fuyait à chaque fois que lui le regardait à son tour. Je l'ai rejeté après tout donc c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. 

Le brun commença à dormir quand il sentit une main glisser sur son t-shirt. Une main large et extrêmement chaude. Daichi tourna sa tête et vit Tetsurou en train de se coller à lui. "Daichi, je me sens mal." Kuroo se frotta doucement contre lui."Mmmh". Daichi, tu es si chaud. Il lui embrassa la nuque. Ta peau est si douce. Il huma sa peau. Tu sens vraiment bon en plus."Attends, Tetsurou. Qu'est-ce qui te prend?" 

Tetsurou s'arrêta lorsque Daichi se retourna pour lui faire face. Il y vit un homme désespéré au visage rendu écarlate par le désir, fébrile à l'idée de le toucher. Daichi comprit, il entoura le visage de l'ancien chat de ses deux mains. "Tu es en chaleur, n'est-ce pas?, murmura-t-il doucement. Hochement de tête. Pauvre Tetsurou, il doit vraiment souffrir. Daichi mit son front contre le sien. Il devrait avoir des scrupules normalement. Il profitait de la situation, il le savait. Il était cependant trop tard pour faire marche arrière. 

"Je vais t'aider, d'accord? Alors, allonge-toi."

Tetsurou se mit sur le dos. Son maitre s'adressait de nouveau à lui avec cette tendresse qu'il lui était coutumière. Il en était heureux. L'ancien chat sentit Daichi le déshabiller avant de le couver d'un regard appréciateur. 

Tetsurou était vraiment bien bâti et la sueur mettait davantage en valeur ses muscles. Celui-ci savait que son maitre appréciait aussi bien les humains que les humaines : "Ravi que mon corps te plaise, lui dit-il en haletant légèrement. Ces chaleurs étaient pour lui si insupportables qu'il en tremblait maintenant. Daichi s'allongea à coté de lui en souriant. " Tout ira bien, Tetsurou." Il posa un doigt sur le ventre de Tetsurou qui se contracta à son contact et le laissa courir le long de ses abdominaux. 

Il haletait de plus en plus fort lorsque Daichi se rapprocha davantage de lui, murmurant doucement à son oreille : "Maintenant, tu vas te laisser aller." L'index frôla le bout de son membre durci. "Dai...". Tetsurou fut baillonné par une paire de lèvres. "Mmmm...mmmm." Daichi but ainsi les cris et les gémissements au travers de ses baisers lorsqu'il commença à faire des va et vient avec sa main. 

Il le sentait palpiter, si chaud et si dur contre sa paume. Voilà, c'est ça Tetsurou, détends-toi, ça va aller. Daichi rompit le baiser pendant que Tetsurou sentit quelque chose monter en lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je vais...Daichi! Son maitre le regarda se répandre dans sa main pendant qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Il reprit ensuite son souffle. Cette sensation. C'était indescriptible, il n'avait pas de mots pour dire comment c'était. L'ancien chat comprit pourquoi les humains voulaient à tout prix s'accoupler. D'ailleurs : "Daichi...

Celui-ci le lança un regard interrogateur pendant qu'il était en train de lui caresser ses cheveux noirs en désordre : "Je veux que tu sois mon compa..." Il fut coupé par un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Nous verrons ça plus tard Tetsurou. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal." Il le serra dans ses bras : "Repose-toi un peu." Tetsurou fit ce qu'il dit et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, apaisé et surtout réconforté par la douce odeur de son maitre. Daichi, de son coté, attendit que celui-ci soit endormi pour s'occuper de son petit problème aux toilettes. Voir Tetsurou ainsi ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Pendant ce temps, Daishou se bataillait dans sa chambre avec un Kenma totalement obsédé par son odeur. Il se frottait d'ailleurs lascivement contre le serpent qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne s'y connaissait pas trop en comportement félin. 

Daishou sentit quelque chose de chaud et de dur contre sa cuisse. Ah oui! Le démon de l'orage lui avait expliqué que c'était un état d'excitation normal chez les humains et que, pour que cela se calme, il fallait juste toucher la zone. Il admira un moment le visage de Kozume. 

Un visage teinté de rouge, des yeux dorés qui l'imploraient de faire quelque chose, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes... Bon sang, ce petit chaton savait vraiment y faire. 

Daishou le retourna sur le lit. Bon passons à la pratique. Il posa une main sur l'entrejambe de Kenma au travers de son pyjama, ce qui fit hoqueter celui-ci avant de se mettre ensuite à se cambrer légèrement. Daishou sentit aussi l'endroit qu'il avait touché devenir humide. Etrange. Il goûta la petite trainée blanchâtre présente sur ses doigts. Bizarre mais pas mauvais.

Cependant, Daishou le vit se durcir de nouveau. Il eut une idée. 

Kenma sentit son bas de pyjama être enlevé. Il frissonna à cause du mélange entre l'air froid de la pièce et la chaleur qu'il ressentait.

"Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

Daishou passa la langue sur les lèvres : "Un peu de dégustation." Il se mit entre les jambes de Kenma et lapa du bout de la langue son membre en érection. L'ancien chat mit les deux mains sur ses lèvres pour ne pas pousser le moindre cri. Ce n'était pas possible de ressentir ça, il allait en mourir, c'était sûr. "Ne t'en fais pas petit chaton, fit Daishou un petit sourire aux lèvres, je vais te soulager un peu."

Après, Kenma avait l'impression d'être déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait. Il ne ressentait juste que cette chaleur douce et humide qui allait et venait tantôt doucement, des fois plus rapidement. C'était tellement bon qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux, tellement chaud aussi. Il se sentit partir. Daishou recueillit le liquide dans sa bouche. 

Etre un serpent lui offrait des avantages, il pouvait ainsi avaler pas mal de choses sans s'étouffer. Il se leva en s'essuyant le menton du revers de la main. Kozume avait sombré dans le sommeil. Daishou les recouvrit tous les deux de sa couverture jusqu'à ce qu'il découvrit qu'il était dans le même état que Kozume était auparavant. Le serpent choisit alors de s'occuper de ça lui-même et étrangement, le visage rougissant de Kenma lui apparut pendant qu'il le faisait.


	16. Entrainement avec le cygne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima et Hinata s'entrainent avec Oikawa. Un invité surprise arrive.

"Bon, pour faire appel à tes pouvoirs, il faut que tu penses à quelques chose de "Ouaah!" pour que cela fasse ensuite Boum!

\- Ecoute Shouyou, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu dis."

Ces derniers temps, Kei avait appris beaucoup de choses sur le roux notamment que, des fois, il avait cette tendance à s'exprimer comme un enfant qui s'émerveillait à la moindre chose. 

Il trouvait ça certes mignon mais extrêmement frustrant car cela rendait la conversation difficile. "Je suis désolé, Kei, c'est juste que..." Le blond lui caressait légèrement les cheveux. "Ce n'est pas grave. Essaye simplement de me dire ce que tu entends par là."

Ils étaient tous les deux assis à l'entrée du temple. Le soleil se couchait, laissant ça et là un mélange de nuances dorées et mauves au travers des nuages. Shouyou et Kei avaient jugé que c'était le moment idéal pour s'entrainer, le pouvoir du soleil et de la lune étant de puissance égale. Le roux réfléchit. Comment expliquer le fonctionnement de la magie à Kei sans passer par les bruitages? "Euh...

\- Je crois que c'est là que j'entre en scène." 

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Oikawa les toiser de son air suffisant habituel. "Je ne suis pas devenu un humain pour rien, le clan des cygnes m'a aussi demandé de soutenir le second héritier des Tsukishima donc je vais vous conseiller deux ou trois petits trucs." Il sortit du temple en secouant légèrement son éventail de plumes. "Grand roi, tu es là pour enseigner la magie à Kei?

\- Pas seumement lui, ce que je vais lui dire te sera aussi utile, Chibi-chan."

Il se retourna pour leur faire de nouveau face. Kei avait du mal avec ce type. Kageyama lui avait dit que cet Oikawa était une personne insupportable et c'était vrai qu'il avait ce je ne sais quoi d'énervant. "Tout d'abord, déclara Oikawa, nos pouvours dépendent uniquement de nos émotions. Plus elles sont fortes, plus on est puissant. Vu que tu sembles de te servir seulement de ta tête, fit-il à Kei, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois aussi nul."

Le blond ne dit rien mais Shouyou vit ses poings se serrer. "Bon, il est temps de vous faire une petite démonstration." Oikawa se mit de nouveau dos à eux en tendant son éventail. Une petite bourrasque commença à souffler.

"Ouaaah!, s'exclama Shouyou émerveillé.

\- Et ce n'est qu'une petite brise...."Soudain le vent devint extrêmement fort. "Hé!, cria Shouyou, c'est normal, ça?" Kei et lui étaient en train de se couvrir le visage à l'aide de leurs bras. Le souffle s'arrêta. " Désolé, répondit Oikawa, je me suis emporté. Il faut dire que ce vent n'est que le résultat de ma colère."

Un homme arriva au temple. Shouyou ne put s'empêcher de se cacher derrière Kei qui se leva en même temps que lui. L'inconnu semblait plus grand que le blond, d'une droiture implacable. Sa voix grave fit sursauter Shouyou : "Oikawa.

\- Tiens, tiens, n'est-ce pas là ce bon vieux Ushiwaka? Je pensais que tu serais plus gracieux sous ta forme humaine. Je me suis trompé apparemment." Le Grand Roi secoua son éventail."Si tu penses t'accoupler avec moi sous cette forme, tu peux courir.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça et puis je me suis déjà résigné à cette idée, répondit Wakatoshi en regardant Iwaizumi qui les observait depuis le perron, je suis là pour voir l'héritier des Tsukishima."

Oikawa s'écarta un peu en le présentant aux deux garçons : " Voici Wakatoshi Ushijima, un des aigles blancs protecteurs de la région, en réalité ce sont des sales prétentieux croyant avoir le monopole sur les autres animaux."

Ushijima l'ignora en se plantant devant Tsukishima : "Montre-moi ta puissance." Shouyou s'interposa entre les deux. Kei n'était pas prêt et il n'aimait pas voir ce type le prendre de haut : "Laisse-le tranquille!

\- Tiens, Shouyou Hinata, le représentant de Yatagarasu. Ton énergie est bien faible." 

Le roux serra ses poings en détournant le regard. Il connaissait bien sûr les aigles blancs de réputation mais là, ces mots venaient de lui faire mal. Shouyou savait qu'il n'avait pas été capable de protéger les autres, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Certes il avait fait nuit le jour de l'attaque mais il aurait du avoir plus de force. Kei n'apprécia guère la façon dont Ushijima avait traité le roux. "Shouyou, passe-moi le sceptre.

\- Mais, Kei...

\- Fais ce que je te dis." Ses yeux montraient une détermination froide

Le roux prit le sceptre argenté posé contre un des pilers en bois puis le lui donna. Il faisait nuit noire donc ses pouvours allaient être amplifiés. Cependant, en faisant appel à ses pouvoirs, Kei n'arriva pas à les augmenter. 

Oikawa lui avait dit de se servir de ses émotions, cependant, le blond avait toujours été le premier à les tempérer. L'ancien cygne regarda la scène. Comment faire pour que ce binoclard devienne plus puissant? Il regarda Hinata. C'est bon, j'ai trouvé! Oikawa s'approcha doucement du roux et le poussa dans les bras de Tsukishima qui le récupéra automatiquement.

Son aura violette prit d'un coup de l'ampleur pour provoquer aussi une onde de choc qui projeta Ushijima. 

Celui-ci fut étonné de sentir aussi une parcelle de la force du soleil. Ces deux-là pouvaient donc faire appel aux forces contraires à n'importe quel moment? "C'est bon, j'ai ma réponse." Il se leva. "Les autres aigles et moi allons protéger la rivière lorsque la brêche s'ouvrira. Je pense que rien de grave n'arrivera.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire, Ushiwaka?, s'indigna Oikawa.

Celui-ci partit en adressant un dernier regard à Hinata et Tsukishima. Aucun doute, ils arriveront à sceller la brêche, je ne m'inquiète pas là-dessus.

L'ancien cygne poussa un soupir pendant que Shouyou se retira des bras de Kei en rougissant. "En tous cas, en ce qui concerne tes pouvoirs, déclara Oikawa à Tsukishima, il faut simplement que Chibi-san soit près de toi.", termina-t-il en pointant du doigt Hinata.

\- Heeeeein? Mais pourquoi?

-Chibi-chan, ne fais pas l'idiot."

Tsukishima ne dit mot mais hocha la tête. C'était logique après tout. Son regard se tourna vers Hinata. C'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas encore que je..."Kei, ça va?" Justement dois-je vraiment lui dire? C'est un corbeau, même s'il est réceptif à mes démonstrations d'affection, il ne les comprends peut-être pas. "Oui, ça va. On rentre?" Son sourire est vraiment magnifique, je ne me lasse pas de le regarder. Je crois même que je ne me lasserai jamais d'être auprès de lui.

Shouyou prit la main de Kei. Oikawa-san avait raison. Cela ne servait à rien de faire l'idiot, d'ignorer l'évidence. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrivera et je me suis promis de profiter d'être avec lui le temps qu'il faudra. Il serra tendrement la main large du blond. Je l'aime, ça, cela ne changera pas. Non, cela ne changera jamais. 

Oikawa les regarda franchir le torii. Ah c'était beau l'amour! Chibi-chan avait aussi le droit d'être heureux après tout. "Mais franchement, ce n'est vraiment pas dans mon caractère d'être comme ça, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

\- Peut-être que tu as un peu mûri. Je te préfère comme ça."

Oikawa se retourna pour voir Iwaizumi derrière lui. "Iwa-chan.

\- Allons prendre un bain tous les deux. Je pense que tu as besoin de te détendre un peu."

Tooru le prit dans ses bras en pleurant de joie : "Aaaaah, Iwa-chaaan! Tu es si gentil!"pour essayer ensuite de l'embrasser, seule coutume humaine amoureuse qu'il connaissait...Pour le moment bien entendu. 

Il demanderait aux deux chouettes quelques conseils là-dessus, après tout, elles étaient censées tout savoir. 

"Là, j'ai vraiment envie de m'accoupler avec toi, Iwa-chan, tu sais? Enfin, dès que je saurai comment on fait." Hajime le repoussa si violemment qu'il tomba par terre: "Je crois que je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Tu vas prendre ton bain tout seul.

\- Oh, Iwa-chan, ce n'est pas juste."

Kei et Shouyou arrivèrent devant la pension, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils voulaient dire ce qu'ils ressentaient mais aucun mot ne sortit. Le blond décida de passer aux actes en capturant les lèvres du roux. Celui-ci se laissa faire, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait. 

Un baiser, c'était ainsi que Kei avait appelé ça. Ses lèvres sont douces et tendres à la fois mais que dois-je faire? Attends, c'est sa langue que je sens dans ma...Mmmmm! C'est bon, je ressens encore cette chaleur au fond de moi, elle monte de plus en plus...J'ai...J'ai peur!

Le roux le repoussa subitement. Kei le regarda un instant. Shouyou tremblait, le visage certes rougi par le désir mais une autre émotion se lisait dans ses magnifiques yeux d'ambre. Idiot, tu l'as effrayé en allant trop vite. "Je suis désolé, Shouyou. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Non, ça va Kei, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vraiment aimé ça, mais là je...". Son visage prit une teinte pivoine."Je ne comprends pas." Le blond lui caressa la joue en lui déclarant tendrement : "Alors je pense qu'il est temps que je t'explique ce qu'est un baiser. Allons dans ma chambre."


	17. Baisers, affection, déclarations et apprentissage

Kenma jouait comme à son habitude à la console portable dans sa chambre. Autant c'était pour lui un moyen de se former un rempart face au monde, autant c'était là une manière de fuir une certaine personne. "Daishou, arrête." Depuis l'épisode des chaleurs, l'ancien serpent était devenu plus entreprenant. 

Certes, il se mettait toujours derrière lui pour le prendre par la taille mais là ses mains étaient devenues un peu trop baladeuses. Surtout qu'il faisait partie des chats qui détestaient se faire caresser le ventre.

"Vu ce que l'on a partagé ensemble, petit chaton, lui sussurra Daishou à l'oreille, tu peux m'appeler Suguru maintenant." Ses oreilles avaient l'air délicieuses à croquer. Il en mordilla une. Coup de coude dans les cotes."Ouille, ça fait mal."

Kenma en profita de ce moment d'inattention pour partir voir Kuro. Cependant, celui-ci était en grande conversation avec son maitre.

Apparemment, ces deux-là s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et en l'observant, il comprit que Sawamura-san lui enseignait les coutumes humaines. Justement ce qu'il lui fallait, il pourrait ainsi trouver un moyen de repousser Daishou une bonne fois pour toutes. Kenma rentra dans la chambre. "Je peux me joindre à vous?

\- Bien sûr, Kenma, répondit Tetsurou en souriant, à moins que cela ne te dérange, Daichi.

\- Non, pas du tout. J'étais en train d'expliquer à Tetsurou comment fonctionnaient les relations chez les humains.

\- Alors, je viens aussi."

Kenma se retourna et vit Lev entrer en trombe. "Je vous ai entendu depuis le couloir et cela m'interesse aussi. Je..., il rougit, j'ai envie de me rapprocher d'un humain." Probablement Yaku, pensa Kenma, étrangement morose à cette idée.

Daichi sourit. Ils lui faisaient tous penser à ces enfants avides d'apprendre et c'était vrai au fond. Même si les raisons qui le poussaient à le faire pour Tetsurou étaient différentes, et plus égoistes. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci redevienne de nouveau un chat. Peut-être devrait-il accrocher un souhait au temple. Daichi attendit que tout le monde soit assis avant de continuer.

Daishou, pendant ce temps, passa sa langue sur les lèvres, visiblement très frustré. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas les chats. Kozume avait aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait et là il avait pris exemple sur le démon de l'orage et son compagnon pour lui montrer qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup (ils les avaient observés dans leur chambre par inadvertance).

A moins qu'il n'aimait pas ça et pourtant Kozume se laissait faire, non? Raaaaaah! L'ancien serpent partit voir son conseiller en coutumes humaines attitré qui buvait un coup avec son compagnon, ainsi que le dragon et le tigre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Daishou?fit Nishinoya.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide en matière de...Comment dit-on chez les humains déjà?...euh ah oui! De séduction."

Tanaka le fit entrer avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Tu as frappé à la bonne porte, on en parlait justement avec Taketora. Sois la bienvenue."

Kageyama regardait la télé en compagnie de Sugawara. La nuit était tombée et Hinata n'allait pas tarder, après tout, Oikawa-san avait beau être une personne désagréable, il était un bon instructeur.

Cela dit, il avait appris plein de choses en regardant cette étrange boite magique, des bonnes et des moins bonnes aussi. Il existait aussi des conflits territoriaux chez les animaux cependant, ceux-ci étaient moins cruels que les humains. Koushi-san l'aidait aussi en commentant ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. 

Vraiment, le protecteur de Yatagarasu aimait être à ses cotés. Il sentit la main de celui-ci prendre tendrement la sienne. Le logeur lui avait dit, non sans rougir, que c'était une preuve d'affection à son égard. Kageyama se rappela des mots de Shimizu-san, le fait qu'il deviendrait un humain à part entière le rassura et puis sa mère lui avait donné sa bénédiction.

Néanmoins, il avait décidé de continuer de veiller sur Hinata. D'ailleurs, celui-ci rentra avec Tsukishima et partit avec lui dans la chambre du blond à grande vitesse. C'est louche. Kageyama se décida à les espionner. On ne savait jamais.

Sugawara le regarda partir avec un soupir. Il avouait qu'il était un peu jaloux d'Hinata même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être et puis il trouvait le coté surprotecteur de Tobio très mignon...Comme beaucoup d'autres choses chez lui. Alisa et Akane arrivèrent dans le salon et Sugawara leur proposa de préparer le diner avec lui, Sou étant resté chez Yahaba-san.

Aux dernières nouvelles, son ami se faisait un plaisir de montrer à ses deux-là comment vivaient les humains et l'ancien chien s'était ainsi plus facilement intégré à la vie humaine que les autres habitants de la pension et en voyant comment intéragissait Kentarou avec son maitre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Daichi et Tetsurou. Sugawara espérait seulement que les divinités puissent leur accorder à tous, lui y compris, ce même souhait qu'ils avaient dans leur coeur.

Shouyou était assis sur le lit de Kei pendant que celui-ci accrochait son manteau. Le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux néanmoins il se calma quand le blond s'assit à coté de lui en posant doucement la main sur la sienne. "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, on ne va rien faire tant que tu ne le veux pas." Il s'allongea ensuite en faisant basculer le plus petit sur lui. Hinata poussa un petit cri puis se laissa aller contre le torse de Kei.

Il aimait bien être ainsi, c'était agréable.

Le roux se leva légèrement pour lui faire face et attendit que Kei continue. Celui-ci plongea une main dans les cheveux roux avant d'inspirer longuement. C'est le moment de lui dire. "Un baiser veut dire que tu apprécies la personne à qui tu le fais. Bien entendu, cela veut dire plein d'autres choses pour beaucoup de personnes mais retiens simplement que si je t'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je..il détourna un instant les yeux. Bon sang, c'est gênant ...Je t'aime." Voilà, c'est dit. 

Shouyou fut stupéfait. Kei m'aime aussi alors...Je suis super heureux! Il se jeta dans ses bras en souriant. " Je veux que tu sois mon compagnon Kei, il se rembrunit soudainement, mais..."

Kei sentit malgré lui un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Venant d'un corbeau, ces mots étaient la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il eut entendu cependant : "Je sais que tu risques de devenir un corbeau une fois la brêche scellée, fit-il en serrant davantage Shouyou dans ses bras, mais je pense aussi qu'il y a aussi de fortes chances que tu restes un être humain. Souviens-toi de notre rêve." 

C'était vrai que Yatagarasu l'avait transformé en humain avant de faire en sorte qu'il soit auprès du blond et Akiteru-san les avait prévenu qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire ensuite. "Mais si cela n'est pas le cas, continua Kei en caressant la joue du roux, autant qu'on profite du temps qu'on a ensemble, non?"

Shouyou hocha la tête. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu à la base. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire...Ouaah!" Kei l'avait mit sur le dos et maintenant celui-ci le surplombait. Il est vachement grand vu comme ça.

Kageyama avait choisi de partir lorsqu'il avait entendu la déclaration faite par Hinata. S'il avait choisi d'aimer Tsukishima malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Il en était à ses pensées lorsque soudain, un bras l'entraina dans sa chambre.

Shouyou, de son coté, avait l'impression d'être pris au piège. Kei était sur lui maintenant et le dévorait du regard. Il se remémora leur sortie à l'université quand celui-ci lui avait touché sa lèvre. "Euh...Kei?" Le blond était en train de se controler. 

Décidemment, Shouyou n'avait pas conscience de son charme ingénu. Avec son regard légèrement perdu, ses pommettes toutes roses et ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, le roux était un véritable appel à la luxure. "Tu sais, il n'y a pas que les baisers qui montrent à la personne qu'on aime." Il glissa lentement les mains sous le pull du petit, appréciant le doux contact de sa peau sous les doigts.

Shouyou comprit à ce moment-là pourquoi Kenma lui avait dit que les chats adoraient être touchés. Ses mains sont vraiment grandes, c'est comme si elles m'enveloppaient. Il sentit de nouveau cette chaleur en lui mais cette fois-ci il l'apprivoisa, savourant les caresses. "Mmmmh, Kei, j'ai chaud."

Celui-ci continua à effleurer doucement son ventre, laissant ensuite courir ses paumes, appréciant chaque contour qu'il sentait et touchant légèrement le nombril avec son index. "Hnnn". Shouyou se contracta davantage, fermant soudainement ses yeux. Kei le vit rougir encore plus et crisper ses lèvres pour éviter de crier. Vraiment adorable. "C'est normal, Shouyou. Cela veut dire que tu apprécies."

Le blond voulait aller plus loin mais il préférait ne pas précipiter les choses. Kei se baissa alors et posa des petits baisers papillons le long du cou du plus petit qui commença à rire. "Ah, ah, arrête Kei, ça chatouille!" Puis le blond y laissa courir doucement le bout de sa langue ce qui le fit stopper immédiatement." Oooh." Ah ses gémissements sont vraiment excitants, je veux en entendre plus, je.... Kei s'écroula sur le roux sans crier gare.

"Eh, Kei!" Il le souleva pour découvrir que celui-ci s'était endormi. Le roux sourit tendrement. Ce n'est pas étonnant, il a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie spirituelle tout à l'heure. Il se dégagea doucement et retira ensuite délicatement les lunettes du blond pour les poser sur la table de chevet. Shouyou en profita pour admirer le visage endormi. "Repose-toi bien, Kei.", murmura-t-il en effleurant de ses lèvres le front de celui-ci.

Kageyama fit face à la personne qui l'avait amené ici. "Koushi-san? Mais tu n'étais pas en train de préparer le diner avec Akane et Alisa-san?

\- Elles se débrouillent bien sans moi, il tritura le bas de sa chemise, euh, Tobio-kun, si je te disais que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi. Comment le prendrais-tu?"

Tobio le regarda. C'était le bon moment de lui en parler. "Je te dirais qu'ils sont réciproques, je...Il commença à rougir, j'ai écouté la conversation que tu as eu avec Sawamura-san et je voulais t'en parler mais je ne trouvais pas le bon moment."

Koushi eut un sourire qui fit immédiatement fondre le coeur de Tobio :" Que fait-on chez les corbeaux dans ce genre de situation?

\- On se touche la tête doucement l'une contre l'autre, mais je...je préfère la version humaine." Tobio détourna les yeux, gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Deux mains se posèrent doucement sur ses joues, puis sa tête fut attirée vers un autre visage. Il sentit un autre front toucher le sien. Le bleu de l'un rencontra le marron de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, s'effleurèrent. "Tobio-kun.", puis..."Sugawara-san, on peut mettre le couvert?" 

Le logeur se retira à regret. "C'est Akane. Je dois y aller mais ce n'est que partie remise", finit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Kageyama le regarda partir. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit. 

Alors c'est ça qu'on ressent quand les sentiments sont partagés. Cette envie de rire pour un rien, de crier à tout le monde qu'on est heureux. Un sourire béat s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il était là à regarder sans tout à fait regarder, à révasser de cet amour nouveau, tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarqua même pas Hinata qui venait de rentrer. Kageyama a encore cette tête bizarre, c'est de pire en pire."Kageyama, tu m'entends?" Le roux secoua la main devant les yeux de son ami. Aucune réponse. Bon quand faut y aller. Il lui tira l'oreille...pour ensuite sentir sa tête se faire empoigner. Aie, il est plus rapide que d'habitude."Aiiie, tu me fais mal Kageyamaaa!

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me tirer l'oreille, crétin.

\- Maiiis tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé."

Kageyama lâcha sa prise en soupirant. L'amour le rendait bizarre, ça, il l'avouait mais il ne regretta pas d'être tombé amoureux. "Ca a été avec Oikawa-san au temple?"

Hinata lui lança un regard surpris : "Tu le savais?

\- Oui, Oikawa-san m'en a parlé le jour où nous avons été au temple avec l'ami de Tsukishima.

\- Ah ok. Au fait, je voulais te dire que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Kei et moi. Je vais profiter du temps que j'ai avec lui." Kageyama lui jeta un regard étonné quand le roux se réfugia dans ses bras : "Merci de veiller sur moi, Kageyama." 

Celui se dégagea de son étreinte en bafouillant : "C..C'est rien, crétin. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi, non?"Hinata lui sourit. Son frère de coeur avait toujours autant de mal à exprimer ses sentiments : " Tu t'es accouplé avec Sugawara-san?" 

Kageyama lui empoigna de nouveau la tête.

La discussion était très animée lors du diner. Cependant, Shouyou remarqua que Kenma était assez distant, comme s'il était contrarié par quelque chose. "Au fait, où est Tsukki?, s'enquit Tetsurou.

\- Il est en train de dormir, répondit Shouyou en prenant mangeant un morceau de croquette.

\- Aaah, je vois que vous avez fai...Aie! Ne me tire pas l'oreille, Daichi."

Ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement quand Yamamoto proclama qu'il trouverait bientôt une compagne. "Cependant, nous aimons quand nos futurs compagnons sont bien propres, fit Alisa en lui essuyant la joue pleine de riz de celui-ci, ce qui le plongea dans une torpeur sans précédent.

\- Dis, Alisa, demanda Akane, tu ne veux pas être la compagne de mon frère? J'ai demandé à beaucoup d'humaines dans le quartier mais elles ne veulent pas et puis, j'aimerai bien que tu sois ma soeur, tu es cool et super jolie.

\- Ça voudrait aussi dire que tu seras aussi mon beau-frère, hein Tora? déclara Lev en lui passant le bras sur son épaule.

Taketora ne répondit rien, encore sous le choc qu'une jolie humaine lui avait essuyé la joue, ce qui provoqua un énorme fou rire chez presque tout le monde. "Arrêtez de l'embêter, voyons." déclara Alisa.

Shouyou fut heureux de voir tout ce beau monde rire et s'amuser. Il avait appris beaucoup depuis qu'il était devenu un humain et il aimerait que ça dure. On va protéger ce monde, Kei.


	18. Des rêves, des sentiments et du gâteau

Kei regardait la lune qui surplombait le ciel, imposante au milieu des trainées d'étoiles scintillantes. Quelque chose atterit sur son épaule. Shouyou. Il était redevenu un corbeau. Kei s'apprêta à le toucher quand celui-ci s'envola. "Shouyou!" Le blond courut après lui."Attends!" Shouyou continua à voler au loin, le soleil se leva au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. "Shouyou, où vas-tu?" Kei trébucha. Le petit corbeau avait disparu, laissant derrière lui une trainée de plumes noires. Le soleil illuminait le ciel."Pourquoi?" Ses mains tremblantes en effleura une. Ce fut le trou noir.

Kei ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait au temple, allongé sous le perron plus exactement. Les lueurs de l'aube faisaient leurs premières apparitions quand il vit au loin, sous le torii, deux petites silhouettes admirant le spectacle, main dans la main. 

Une main se posa sur la sienne.

Shouyou.

Il semblait plus agé et avait aussi un peu grandi mais Kei pouvait voir tout son amour dans ses yeux, ses magnifiques prunelles ambrées pleines de vie qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'admirer. Le roux lui souriait tendrement avant de se rapprocher davantage vers lui pour poser la tête sur son bras en regardant les deux ombres enfantines qui jouaient devant eux. "Nous serons toujours ensemble." La vision se dissipa et Kei plongea de nouveau dans le néant.

 

Mmm..mmmmm...Oooh!

 

Les petits cris de plaisir qui résonnaient dans la pièce lui faisaient penser à une douce litanie enchantant ses oreilles. Kei toucha, caressa, lécha et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau, provoquant davantage de douces suppliques, s'abreuvant du moindre gémissement. "Aaah K..Kei!" 

Comme il aimait entendre Shouyou crier son nom. 

Un chuchotement contre ses lèvres. "Encore."

Un murmure dans l'oreille."Tout ce que tu veux, Shouyou."

Deux corps furent mêlés entamant ensuite une lente danse sensuelle dont le rythme s'accéléra de plus en plus jusqu'à...

Kei ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Le soleil venait juste de se lever. Tout était calme dans la pension. Le blond souleva les draps en poussant un soupir. Ceux-ci étaient trempés. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Son frère lui avait bien dit que les rèves étaient soit une partie de la réalité, soit un reflet de ses désirs. Dans ce cas-là, cela avait été un peu des deux. Le blond se chargea donc de se nettoyer et d'enlever les draps sales.

Shouyou s'assit subitement sur le lit en reprenant son souffle. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire, enfin surtout la troisième partie, avait été particulièrement intense. Une minute, c'était quoi cette humidité étrange sur les draps et sur son caleçon? Le liquide était tout blanc et tout crémeux. Il se remémora ce que lui avait dit Shimizu-san à ce sujet. Cela avait été pour tout le monde, sauf Oikawa-san, très embarassant .

Cela dit, en déduisant ce qu'il avait entendu, cela voudrait donc dire que, dans le rêve, il était en train de s'accoupler avec Kei. Le représentant de Yatagarasu rougit à cette pensée. Il demanderait quand même confirmation au blond. En y repensant Kei était si....Shouyou se lécha lentement les lèvres.

Il se retourna ensuite pour voir Kageyama. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Shouyou se souvint d'avoir crier à la fin de son rêve et il ne voulait pas alerter son protecteur quoique Kageyama avait toujours été un gros dormeur.

Il prit les draps et partit les mettre à laver en même temps que ses sous-vêtements sales qu'il avait prit la peine de changer. 

Kei tomba sur Shouyou dans le couloir, portant lui aussi des draps. Apparemment, vu la façon dont le roux s'empourpra, ils avaient rêvé de la même chose. Le blond prit les draps de Shouyou en plus des siens et les mis dans le panier à linge. 

Il rejoignit ensuite le roux qui était en train de l'attendre. "Je sais que nous avons fait le même rêve mais je dois aller à l'université aujourd'hui."

Il lui embrassa le front. "Nous en parlerons dès que je rentrerai."

\- D'accord, je vais m'entrainer un peu alors. Ton panier-repas est dans le frigo, je l'ai fait hier soir pendant que tu dormais."

Kei lui caressa brièvement les cheveux. "Merci Shouyou." Le roux lui sourit avant de partir dans sa chambre voir si Kageyama était réveillé.

Tetsurou s'étira lentement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait appris plein de choses auprès de Daichi et maintenant, il avait hâte de les mettre en pratique. L'ancien chat vit Kenma les yeux rivés sur sa console portable. Certes, c'était devenu habituel mais là, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami. "Kenma, ça te dit qu'on fasse un tour?"

Kageyama s'entraina avec son katana dans le jardin sous les yeux émerveillés d'Hinata. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Oikawa-san et le protecteur de Yatagarasu avait jugé qu'il s'était trop laissé aller ces derniers temps même si les moments qu'il passait avec Koushi-san étaient très agréables. "Trop cool, Kageyama!, fit le roux, je peux essayer?

\- Non, tu as déjà ton sceptre, il stoppa ses mouvements, à ton tour de t'entrainer."

Shouyou prit le sceptre doré en faisant la moue. Il se mit ensuite dos au soleil et commença à concentrer son énergie spirituelle. Le pouvoir se basait sur les émotions donc il pensa très fort à ce qui lui était cher à son coeur. Kageyama vit l'aura dorée autour du roux s'intensifier rapidement.

"C'est bon, déclara-t-il, je pense que tu es prêt." 

Hinata s'arrêta en reprenant son souffle. La brêche allait s'ouvrir, dans une semaine tout au plus. Kei s'était aussi beaucoup amélioré de son coté. Nous y arriverons. Sugawara arriva dans le jardin avec un plateau où se trouvaient deux verres remplis de jus de fruits : "Tenez, vous devez avoir soif.

\- Merci, Sugawara-san!, fit Hinata d'un air jovial en prenant son verre.

Kageyama hocha simplement la tête et commença à boire pendant que Koushi-san lui chuchota : "Je suppose que tu vas prendre un bain après. Tu veux que j'en profite pour te frotter le dos?" Le protecteur de Yatagarasu recracha ce qu'il venait de boire, son visage devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate. "Ouahaha, Kageyama! Si tu voyais ta tête, ah ah ah!

\- ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI, IMBECILE!" 

S'ensuivit une course poursuite entre le roux et son ami qui essayait de lui empoigner la tête sous les yeux attendris du logeur. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment incorrigibles. 

Plus tard dans la matinée, Daishou était en train de réfléchir quant à la marche à suivre pour séduire Kozume. Il se remémora des conseils de Nishinoya et de Tanaka.

"Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de t'habiller plus classe?"lui avait dit le dragon. Cependant, Daishou savait bien que Kozume se contrefichait de l'apparence des autres.

"Offre-lui quelque chose qu'il aime.", lui avait ensuite déclarer Nishinoya. Oui, c'était une bonne idée mais à part les jeux vidéos, l'ancien serpent ne savait pas trop les préférences de Kozume. Il pourrait demander à un de ses amis. Bon, il élimina Kuroo de la liste. Plutôt mourir. Le petit corbeau peut-être? Oui je pense que lui m'aidera. L'ancien serpent le chercha donc dans la pension. Celui-ci était dans la cuisine en train de ranger un gâteau. Voilà, je suis sûr que cela plaira à Kei. Le roux se retourna. "Wouaah!

\- Dis, petit, commença Daishou, tu as l'air de bien connaitre Kozume, non?"

Hinata déglutit. Kuroo-san lui faisait peur mais lui...il était encore plus menaçant avec ses yeux en amande. Autant lui répondre : "Euh, oui, je crois.

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il aime, non?"

Le roux réfléchit. Kenma parlait peu de lui, c'était toujours lui-même qui faisait la conversation en y pensant, cependant : " Kenma m'a dit un jour qu'il aimait l'odeur de la tarte aux pommes que son maitre faisait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas à en manger car comme c'est un chat, les choses sucrées peuvent être très dangereuses pour lui."

Mais maintenant, c'est un humain. Daishou détailla un instant Hinata avant de poursuivre la conversation : " Vu que tu prépares pratiquement tous les plats de la maisonnée, je suppose que tu as l'air de t'y connaitre en cuisine. Tu peux me montrer comment en faire une?"

Shouyou le regarda, étonné. Ce serpent terrifiant lui demandait son aide? "Euuh, d'accord. C'est pour Kenma? Tu veux le séduire, c'est ça?

-Qu...Quoi!? Comment il le savait?

\- Ben, un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que la meilleure façon de séduire un humain est de passer par son estomac. Maintenant que je cuisine beaucoup, je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire par là et puis, je te vois beaucoup avec Kenma donc...Daishou le regarda intensément, euuuh, je..Je peux me tromper aussi.

\- Non, tu as vu juste." Ce petit est plus malin qu'il en a l'air. Même si Daishou ne connaissait pas cet adage avant que le roux n'en parlât, il le trouvait fort approprié à la situation. "Bon, commençons alors...Ah!"

L'ancien serpent sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il vit à l'entrée de la cuisine, un type qui le toisait d'un regard mauvais. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui et ses yeux bleus l'intimidaient. Daishou reconnut celui qui trainait tout le temps avec le logeur. "Ah, c'est toi Kageyama. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me fera pas de mal. On va juste préparer une tarte aux pommes. Tu peux venir nous aider, si tu veux, on aura besoin de quelqu'un pour éplucher les pommes."

Kageyama hocha la tête. Comme ça, il gardera ce serpent à l'oeil. Kuroo-san avait l'air de ne pas le porter dans son coeur et il se fiait à qon jugement. Il entra dans la cuisine quand Sugawara-san apparut derrière lui : "Tiens, Daishou-san, c'est rare de te voir ici.

\- On va faire une tarte aux pommes pour Kenma, déclara fièrement Hinata qui sortait les ingrédients.

\- Alors je vais vous aider un peu. J'adore faire des gâteaux. "

Ils s'affairèrent ainsi tous les quatre dans la cuisine.

Kuroo et Kenma contemplaient la rivière, assis sur un banc du parc. Celui-ci semblait un peu vide depuis que les deux cygnes n'étaient plus là. Le vent soufflait légèrement ce qui fit se recroqueviller Kenma."Alors, fit Kuroo, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Rien de spécial, répondit Kenma en se recroquevillant davantage.

\- Je sais que tu mens, Kenma. Daishou t'a fait quelque chose? Si jamais...

\- Non, Kuro!, répondit Kenma d'un ron rageur, ce n'est pas ça, au contraire, il..." 

Tetsurou regarda son ami, surpris de son comportement. Etre aussi énervé ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Le Kenma qu'il connaissait était plutôt apathique même si Chibi-chan l'avait un peu sorti de sa coquille. "Je suis perdu, continua Kenma, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

\- Pourquoi?"

Kenma poussa un soupir avant de poursuivre : "Je sais que Lev veut être avec mon maitre. Si c'est le cas, Yaku va certainement m'oublier."

Tetsurou comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Lorsqu'un chat s'attachait à un maitre, c'était dur pour lui de s'en éloigner. Cependant, ce que rsssentait Kenma pour Yaku différait de ce que lui, ressentait pour Daichi. "Et Daishou dans tout ça?" 

Kenma rougissait. Les sentiments qu'il commençait à ressentir pour le serpent lui faisaient extrêmement peur car ils le faisaient sortir de la zone de confort qu'il chérissait jalousement. Il se souvint des mots de Daichi : "Une des clés de voûte de toute relation est l'honnêteté. Si tu ne ressens rien pour la personne, il faut le lui dire car sinon, elle continuera à espérer et cela sera cruel pour elle." 

Cependant, quand Kenma avait voulu mettre en oeuvre son conseil, quelque chose en lui s'était bloqué. Il ne voulait pas que Daishou pensât du mal de lui, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal tout court. Le serpent avait toujours été correct à son égard, il l'avait même soulagé durant ses chaleurs et son odeur était...."Daishou m'a...aidé durant mes chaleurs.

\- Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?"

Kenma savait que Kuro s'inquiétait et à juste titre. Il lui murmura ce que Daishou lui avait fait à l'oreille car c'était trop embarrassant de le dire à voix haute. Je me demande si cela plairait à Daichi si je lui fais ç....Ce n'est pas le moment! "Et cela t'a plu?

Kenma hocha la tête en rougissant. "C'était très agréable." Une pause. "Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que Daishou n'est pas une mauvaise personne et..."

Quelqu'un arriva vers eux en les saluant : "Yaku? Mais que fait-il ici?

\- Je crois que je vais te laisser avec lui, déclara Kuro en souriant, je pars rejoindre Daichi et ne t'en fais pas de ton coté." 

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de partir. Yaku s'assit alors à coté de lui. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontait à longtemps déjà, depuis que son maitre avait ramené Lev et les autres à la pension. "Je suis désolé de ne pas être passé vous voir tous à la pension mais le travail au zoo prend toutes mes journées. D'ailleurs c'est la seule pause que je m'autorise aujourd'hui.

Kenma hocha la tête. Il savait que son maitre était un bourreau du travail et surtout qu'il aimait beaucoup prendre soin des animaux. "Ce n'est pas Tetsurou que je viens de voir?

\- Euh oui.

\- C'est bien qu'il veille sur toi quand je ne suis pas là. Je me ferai un sang d'encre sinon."

Kenma lui lança un regard surpris. "Même si tu es maintenant un être humain, continua Yaku en lui caressant les cheveux, tu restes un ami qui m'est cher."

Kenma s'empourpra en hochant la tête : "Merci, Yaku.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons. Au fait, Tetsurou mis à part, tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis?" 

Celui-ci pensa d'abord à Shouyou et à sa bonne humeur communicative, puis à Lev qui le sollicitait tout le temps pour l'entrainer. Sa volonté de bien faire l'empêchait de le détester. Après tout, il se remémora comment Yaku avait changé depuis qu'il devait s'occuper du lion. Son maitre avait été alors plus heureux de faire son travail. 

Kenma savait que la possessivité qu'il ressentait pour son maitre était un instinct propre à certains chats, une loyauté poussée presqu'à l'extrême. Puis ses pensées l'envoyèrent à Daishou. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était bien complexe, et plus il en avait conscience, plus il était confus. "J'ai bien rencontré quelques personnes, oui. Bon il y a aussi Lev qui me dérange tout le temps, Yaku eut un petit rire, et puis..." Il se tut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kenma?

\- Il y en a un qui n'arrête pas de me coller. Je sais qu'il tente de me séduire ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le rejettes pas?" 

Kenma fit une courte pause avant de répondre : "Je crois que j'apprécie ces attentions. Tellement que j'en ai peur."

Yaku lui sourit tendrement. Son chat avait toujours été timide envers les étrangers et il vit que cela n'avait pas changé sous sa forme humaine. "Suis simplement ton coeur, Kenma." L'ancien chat fixa un moment la rivière. Suivre son coeur? C'est vrai que c'était ce que faisait tout le temps Kuro et peut-être devrait-il faire la même chose.

Tsukishima se rendit dans le bureau de Takeda-sensei après les cours. Il surprit celui-ci en galante compagnie et un peu dévêtu. "Je vais vous laisser.

\- Euh non, tu peux rester Tsukishima-kun! fit l'enseignant en se retirant des bras de son amoureux. Il reboutonna sa chemise : "Je suis désolé." Le blond remarqua que l'inconnu le fixait : "Voici Ukai-kun, poursuivit le professeur, il travaille dans la maintenance.

\- Enchanté, Tsukishima."fit Ukai en lui serrant la main. Son regard sous-entendait qu'il voulait lui parler. " Je vais retourner au boulot."

Il attendit cependant Tsukishima dehors. Celui-ci le rejoignit près de l'endroit où Shouyou et lui avaient mangés ensemble. Lui qui pensait à l'époque que sa vie était d'une banalité affligeante, tout avait bien changé depuis. "Vous vouliez me parler?"

Ukai hocha la tête en allumant sa cigarette, une mauvaise habitude humaine qu'il avait pris. "Oui, comment ça va avec Hinata?" Kei l'interrogea du regard :" Je suis un corbeau, moi aussi. J'enseignais aux oisillons la vie humaine avant de devenir moi-même un être humain." Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, Shouyou lui avait parlé de lui. "Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu un être humain? Vous devez aussi guider Hinata?

\- Cette fois-ci, non. Il a simplement réalisé mon souhait. J'ai toujours été passioné par la vie humaine et je voulais être auprès d'Ittetsu."

Ittetsu...Takeda-sensei? "Alors c'était vous, le corbeau qui venait le voir?

\- Oui, je n'avais jamais vu un humain être autant fasciné par nous. Mis à part toi, bien entendu." 

Tsukishima eut un léger un sourire face à l'ironie de la situation. Il admirait les oiseaux et il était amoureux d'un humain qui en était en réalité un. "Est-ce que vous savez si Shou...Hinata restera un humain après avoir accompli la volonté de Yatagarasu?

\- Ça, cela dépend de Yatagarasu lui-même, répondit Ukai en regardant le soleil , notre dieu a toujours été clément, donc je ne pense pas que cela soit impossible." Il commença à partir : "Veille bien sur Hinata."

Tsukishima hocha la tête avant de partir à son tour.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, il fut étonné de voir Shouyou qui l'attendait. " Kei!" Il sauta dans ses bras. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shouyou?" Son attitude le désarçonnait parfois. Celui-ci se dégagea avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Le blond fut surpris de voir sur sa table, une assiette avec une part de gãteau. "Du shortcake?

\- Kuroo-san m'a dit que tu aimais ça donc j'ai demandé à Sugawara-san la recette et j'en ai fait un. Vas-y, goûte."

Kei s'assit à son bureau et pris un morceau du gâteau. Shouyou s'approcha de lui. "Alors? Alors? Comment c'est?" Il poussa un cri de surprise quand Kei le mit sur ses genoux. "Ce serait dommage que je sois le seul à manger un si bon gâteau." Le blond mit délicatement la cuillère dans la bouche du roux.

C'était doux et légèrement sucré. Shouyou remarqua que Kei le dévisageait. Le blond retira lentement la cuillère de sa bouche en halètant légèrement. Il s'empara ensuite tendrement de ses lèvres. Le baiser se fit d'abord doux puis de plus en plus passionné. Il faut qu'on arrête, sinon je ne vais pas tenir. Shouyou lui lança un regard interrogateur. "Si on continue, expliqua Kei, cela risque de terminer comme dans le rêve. " Le roux rougit à la mention de celui-ci : "Cela veut dire que, dans le rêve, on...on était en train de s'accoupler?"

Kei hocha la tête puis le prit dans ses bras : "Je sais que pour vous les corbeaux, l'accouplement est quelque chose de très important et je ne veux pas tout précipiter sinon cela risque d'être très douloureux."

Shouyou leva la tête : "Ça fait mal?"

Kei pensa à ce que lui avait dit Yamaguchi à ce sujet. Celui-ci avait eu mal durant sa première fois mais il avait aussi éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir. Le blond n'avait jamais eu de relation avant Shouyou et il s'était même dit que si le roux ne supportait pas la douleur lorsqu'ils le feraient, il prendrait alors sa place. Cela ne le gênait aucunement d'être au-dessous. "C'est douloureux au début. répondit-il simplement.

Shouyou hocha la tête. Pourtant, même en sachant ça, la perspective de s'unir à Kei ne lui faisait pas peur. " Je te fais confiance, Kei." déclara-t-il en se blotissant contre lui.

Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux en lui demandant : "Tu penses que les deux premiers rêves signifient quelque chose?

\- Yatagarasu m'envoie toujours des messages de cette manière. Je crois que notre avenir dépend des deux ombres étranges que nous avons vues, non?

\- Je le crois aussi." Kei lui caressa le dos et le serra davantage contre lui. "D'ailleurs, je pense que les ombres en elles-mêmes sont des enfants.

\- Tu crois?

\- J'en suis certain. Maintenant, ne parlons plus de tout ça et profitons-en un peu." Ils restèrent un long moment assis, savourant chacun la chaleur de l'autre.

Kenma était rentré suite à sa conversation avec Yaku. Vu que Kuro était parti retrouvé son maitre, il en profita pour se reposer tranquillement dans leur chambre. Quelqu'un posa une assiette à coté de lui. Il reconnut une odeur familière...La tarte aux pommes de Yaku! Il n'était pas passé à la pension. "Goûte." Kenma leva les yeux pour voir Daishou assis à coté de lui. "C'est toi qui l'a fait?" L'ancien serpent détourna les yeux, gêné.

"Ouais, j'ai demandé à ton ami corbeau ce que tu aimais et comme il m'a parlé de la tarte aux pommes de ton maitre, j'ai décidé d'en faire une. Le rouquin m'a aidé cependant."

Il a demandé à Shouyou les choses que je préfère? "Je veux en savoir plus sur toi, Kenma."

L'ancien chat lui lança un regard surpris avant de détourner les yeux. Il goûta à la tarte. Celle-ci était délicieuse, délicatement sucrée et finement croustillante. "Suis simplement ton coeur, Kenma." "Dai...euh Suguru." Il m'appelé par mon prénom? Kenma avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains à présent. Les mots qu'il allait prononcés le terrifiait mais il avait fait son choix. "Je...Je veux aussi en savoir plus sur toi." L'ancien serpent posa ses mains sur les siennes en souriant. "Vas-y, demande-moi tout ce que tu veux."


	19. Moments d'amour, première partie

L'ouverture de la brêche était pour quelques jours. Tanaka était là à se ronger les ongles lorsque Tsukishima et Hinata apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ils discutaient avec Sugawara et Kageyama en leur annonçant qu'ils resteraient au temple à partir de demain. "Comme le Grand Roi et les autres sont là-bas, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problèmes." ajouta Shouyou.

Kageyama réfléchit un moment. "C'est entendu, je vous rejoindrai le jour de l'attaque."

Le dragon les observa en se mordant les lèvres. Purée, pourquoi je ne peux rien leur dire maintenant? Tu m'énerves, grande soeur. "C'est dur de garder un secret." Tanaka se retourna pour voir Ennoshita. "Je vais t'offrir suffisamment de distraction pour que tu n'y penses pas." Le romancier l'emmena dans sa chambre. 

Tetsurou profita de cette journée pour se balader avec Daichi. Celui-ci avait posé un jour de congès et tous deux marchèrent dans le quartier où ils pouvaient le paysage au loin avec la berge et la rivière que la longeait. "Cela me fait bizarre de voir le monde de cette façon des fois, tout semble plus haut." Son maitre lui sourit. Tetsurou lui avait confié que sa vie humaine lui plaisait plus que sa vie féline.

"Certes, il y avait Kenma avec moi mais ma vie de chat ne me plaisait guère. Je la trouvais frustrante au possible. " En rencontrant Tsukki, Tetsurou avait découvert un étrange mélange de Kenma et de lui, pas parce qu'il était timide mais parce que ses propres émotions le terrifiaient...Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Chibi-chan. L'ancien chat admirait le roux pour cette capacité à illuminer les coeurs les plus froids. Désormais, il devait protéger les deux mondes, il voulait protéger Daichi, de toutes ses forces s'il le fallait.

" Tu sais, je suis heureux que tu m'aies recueilli ce jour-là." C'était durant un simple jour de pluie où il avait failli être écrasé. Le chat fut sauvé par Daichi qui les avaient récupérés ensuite, Kenma et lui puis il avait demandé à Yaku de garder son ami. Le sourire de son maitre s'élargit. 

Tetsurou savait tout de lui. C'était avec lui qu'il avait partagé ses problèmes quand cela n'allait pas, ses moments de joies quand il était heureux, ses moments de tristesse aussi. Inconsciemment, il était même arrivé à penser "si seulement Tetsurou était un être humain." Puis Yui, qu'il connaissait depuis le lycée, et lui avaient entamé une relation et il avait emménagé dans un appartement à Tokyo à la fois pour son travail et pour être auprès d'elle qui avait déménagé à la capitale. 

Daichi avait dû confier Tetsurou à Suga. Le laisser dans la pension avait été un crève-coeur. Malheureusement sa relation avec Yui s'était mal passée et maintenant, par miracle, Tetsurou était devenu un être humain. Daichi lui prit la main :" Tetsurou." Celui-ci se tourna : "Tu veux toujours que je sois ton compagnon?" L'ancien chat se jeta littéralement dans ses bras en souriant. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

"Bien sûr, Daichi, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?" Son maitre lui caressa la joue : "Je ne sais pas si tu resteras toujours un humain mais cette fois-ci, je ne te quitterai plus." Tetsurou l'embrassa tendrement puis s'écarta en murmurant :" Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, Daichi.

-Mais...Tetsurou lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres. "Je pense que si je suis devenu humain, c'est pour une raison précise. Pas uniquement pour protéger Tsukki et Chibi-chan mais aussi parce que c'était mon souhait."

Et le mien aussi apparemment. "Je veux que tu fasses attention lorsque cette brêche arrivera."

L'ancien chat posa son front contre le sien. "Pas de souci, je te protégerai, toi et les autres et je serai de retour quand tout sera fini." Daichi lui répondit par un doux baiser sur les lèvres. 

Le soir fut tombé à la pension. Tout le monde semblait plus calme que d'habitude, se concentrant sur l'assaut à venir. Tetsurou remarqua que Daishou s'était rapproché de Kenma et que c'était réciproque. Il lui avait simplement dit :"Tu as intéret à rendre Kenma heureux sinon je te ferai amèrement regretter le jour où tu es devenu un être humain." 

A son grand étonnement, l'ancien serpent n'avait rien répondu. Il avait simplement souri en regardant Kenma jouer à sa console. Pas un de ses sourires sournois mais un sourire tendre et authentique qui paraissait dire. "Je l'aime".

Durant le diner, Kageyama observait Hinata. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu nerveux. Lui-même était stressé pour la bataille qui se préparait mais il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment seulement rester concentré sur son objectif de le protéger. Une main caressa la sienne sous la table. "Tu veux venir dans ma chambre, ce soir?" Le protecteur de Yatagarasu s'efforça de ne pas rougir, il hocha simplement la tête. Sugawara lui offrit un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

L'ancien corbeau attendit que Hinata soit endormi pour se faufiler dans la chambre du logeur. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, dans la pénombre en train de l'observer. "Koushi-san, pourquoi la lumière est...?" Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quand Koushi-san se leva et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tobio se laissa faire mais il fut surpris lorsque la langue du logeur s'insinuait entre ses deux lèvres. 

Il trouva cependant le rythme dans cet étrange ballet qui le laissait pantelant. Les mains de Koushi-san plongea dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer davantage contre lui alors que, de son coté, il caressa timidement le dos du logeur. Ils rompirent ensuite le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Tobio vit Koushi-san passer sa langue sur les lèvres comme s'il avait goûté quelque chose de délicieux.

"Tu veux qu'on continue, Tobio-kun?" 

Celui-ci rougit, extrêmement confus quant à la situation. Continuer quoi?

Koushi sourit. "Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour, Tobio-kun. Qu'on s'accouple, si tu préfères."

Le protecteur de Yatagarasu rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. "M...Mais cela veut dire que t-tu veux être mon compagnon pour la vie?

\- Bien sûr." Koushi-san est différent de d'habitude, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déterminé, aaaah!

Koushi venait de le pousser doucement sur le lit. "Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas beaucoup aimer, fit-il un sourire tendre aux lèvres, par contre, nous sommes trop habillés.

Tobio enleva ses vêtements et regarda le logeur en faire de même. Sa peau, illuminée par le clair, semblait être éclairée par une lueur iréelle. Koushi eut un petit rire devant l'air ébahi de l'ancien corbeau. "Je suis si beau que ça?" Magnifique. Son regard se fit plus carnassier lorsqu'il admira le corps de Tobio : "Tu es juste comme je l'imaginais, il se mit à califouchon sur lui, très, très beau." 

Il entreprit d'explorer le torse à coups de langue, savorant le goût salé de sa peau, laissant des traînées brûlantes pour Tobio qui se mordit légèrement le dos de sa main pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il poussa un petit cri lorsque Koushi-san titilla un de ses tétons. Que...? Koushi leva la tête. "Ta peau est vraiment délicieuse, Tobio-kun." Il va me rendre fou.

"Koushi-san...

\- Oui?

\- Je..Je peux te toucher aussi?"

Ce n'est pas juste que je sois le seul à ressentir ça.

Celui-ci guida les mains sur son torse. "Vas-y."

Tobio le caressa doucement, découvrant chaque parcelle, appréciant la douceur et les réactions de son futur amant qui soupirait de plaisir. Ses mains sont grandes et chaudes. C'est si bon. 

Il trouva ensuite deux bougeons petits roses durcis qu'il effleura du pouce. Koushi emit un petit gémissement qui le fit arrêter : "Ça va? Je suis désolé, je crois que je m'y suis mal pris.

Il est si adorable.

\- Non, au contraire Tobio-kun, il posa de nouveau les mains sur son torse, utilise tes doigts et pince-les légèrement.

\- Comme ça?

Koushi sentit une décharge qui se répercuta beaucoup plus au sud de son anatomie. "Mmmm, oui!"

Tobio continua en regardant Koushi-san qui commençait à onduler légèrement des hanches, ce qui provoqua une vague de chaleur au niveau des reins. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'ai une soudaine envie de...? Son futur amant semblait avoir compris puisqu'il était en train de sucer ses propres doigts avant de les diriger derrière son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il...? Il sentit le bassin de Koushi se frotter de nouveau contre le sien. Leurs érections se touchèrent par ce geste. Oooh! 

Koushi, de son coté, se préparait pour l'acte à venir. Parfait, je pense que cela fera l'affaire. Il retira ses doigts avant de se positionner sur Tobio en inspirant un bon coup. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard avant de pousser un cri. "Koushi-saaaan" Cette sensation...C'est chaud, beaucoup trop chaud.

Son amant était en train de serrer les dents, il devait être en train de souffrir. "Arrête Koushi-san, tu as mal." 

Celui-ci attendit que Tobio soit entièrement en lui avant de se détendre et de reprendre son souflle qui continuait cependant à être hachuré, Tobio étant plutôt large.

Koushi lui répondit tendrement en lui caressant le ventre : "C'est normal que je souffre un peu, Tobio-kun. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il commença à bouger lentement des hanches, cela va passer très rapidement."

Il guida les mains de Tobio sur ses hanches pour l'aider à le maintenir."Anh, tu es vraiment bon en moi, Tobio-kun." Tobio contemplait cette silhouette qui ondulait, allait et venait autour de lui en une chaleur douce et étroite.

La sueur qui scintillait sur sa paleur crémeuse, le rose qui illuminait discrètement ses pomettes, l'expression de plaisir qui se dessinait sur son visage, les petits gémissements qu'il poussait à chaque coup de rein. Tu es si beau, Koushi-san. 

Koushi hoqueta de surprise quand Tobio se mit en position assise. Celui-ci fit en sorte d'avoir une meilleure prise, un meilleur angle, ce qui le fit crier. Tous deux trouvèrent un rythme, un tempo, leurs souffles et leurs voix se mélèrent en un baiser torride au fur et à mesure que Tobio accélérait. Koushi admira un moment le visage écarlate de son amant, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissaient de plus en plus. 

Il guida une des mains vers son membre. "Caresse-moi." L'ancien corbeau commença à faire des va et vients avec sa main en même temps qu'avec ses hanches, posant des baisers moites sur le cou et la clavicule de son amant. La chaleur présente dans ses reins se faisait de plus en plus sentir, provoquant une pression incandescente. 

Un chuchotement. "Je t'aime, Koushi-san." Une réponse. "Moi aussi, Tobio-kun." Le temps s'arrêta un court instant. La jouissance déferla sur eux, maculant leurs ventres et l'intimité de Koushi. Celui-ci se retira tant bien que mal lorsqu'il aperçut des ailes noires émerger du dos de Tobio.

L'ancien corbeau hurla de douleur quand celles-ci commencèrent à brûler, telles des fines feuilles de papier se réduisant en cendres. "Tobio-kun!" Koushi le prit dans ses bras en attendant que les ailes disparaissent. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tobio leva ensuite la tête en enlaçant délicatement sa main. "Ça y est, Koushi-san, déclara-t-il en lui embrassant la main, je ne suis plus un corbeau.

\- Cela veut dire que...

\- Je suis devenu définitivement un être humain, il eut un sourire, je vais pouvoir rester près de toi maintenant."

Koushi l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser. Il était vraiment heureux, cependant..."Cela te dit qu'on prenne un bain, ensemble? Je suis un peu collant." Tobio rougit mais prit ses affaires et le suivit. Un nouveau chapitre débutait pour lui et il pensait au fond de lui que Hinata puisse trouver le même bonheur.

Yatagarasu, faites que Hinata reste un humain lui aussi pour être auprès de celui qu'il aime.


	20. Moments d'amour, deuxième partie

Hinata se leva á l'aube et découvrit que Kageyama n'était pas dans son lit. Il quitta la chambre pour le découvrir assis sur le perron du jardin en compagnie de Sugawara-san. Celui-ci avait la tête posée sur le protecteur de Yatagarasu, et tous deux se tinrent la main. Le logeur se retourna pour voir Hinata et se leva. "Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.", fit-il en donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Tobio.

Celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Hinata fut surpris de le voir comme ça, si serein et surtout si heureux. Le roux ressentit aussi quelque chose d'étrange en lui lorsqu'ol s'assit à ses cotés. La force spirituelle de Kageyama était encore présente, mais..."Je suis devenu un être humain, Hinata."

Je comprends mieux. "Comment cela se fait?" Kageyama commença à bafouiller en rougissant : "Kou..euh, Sugawara-san et moi, on...on s'est accouplés.

\- Ooooh! C'est cool, ça! Alors c'était comment?"

Kageyama croisa les yeux plein d'étoiles de Hinata. Il est étrangement motivé. "Tu le découvriras par toi-même.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, répondit Hinata en faisant la moue, en tous cas, Yatagarasu a exaucé le souhait que tu as touché, on dirait.

\- Oui, c'était aussi devenu le mien avec le temps." Hinata se rembrunit. "Je ne pense pas que Yatagarasu te change en corbeau, ajouta-t-il, Tsukishima et toi êtes trop liés.

\- Tu le penses?

\- J'en suis sûr." Hinata se leva et prit son ami dans ses bras : "Je suis content pour toi, Tobio. Vraiment.

\- Hein!? Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, imbécile?

\- Rien, je voulais encore te remercier pour tout, il retira ses bras en lui offrant un énorme sourire, grand frère. Bon, je vais aller voir ton compagnon." 

Hinata courut avant même qu'il ne l'attrape pour lui empoigner la tête. Ce que le roux lui avait dit l'avait énormément touché et gêné aussi. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à ça. "Grand frère, hein?, fit-il en marmonnant et les joues un peu rouges, imbécile."

Sugawara était en train de préparer le riz en chantonnant. Ses hanches lui faisaient un peu mal mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée de cette nuit. Hinata apparut derrière lui. "Sugawara-san?

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hinata?

\- Je...Je voulais te demander de prendre soin de Kageyama. Je sais que tu le feras mais il est comme mon frère et je veux que vous soyez heureux tous les deux et aaaah!" Sugawara-san l'avait pris dans ses bras. "Merci Hinata, ce que tu me dis compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Euuuh d-de rien." Il se dégagea de son étreinte en rougissant, Sugawara-san l'avait pris de court. "Je vais aller réveiller Kei."

Il sortit, laissant Sugawara-san à sa préparation. Hinata venait de lui donner sa bénédiction et, après réflexion, la vie dans la pension était devenue plus palpitante depuis ces étranges métamorphoses. Au fond de lui, il voulait que ça dure.

Kei se réveilla en sentant sur lui un poids étrangement familier et une douce senteur du muguet frétiller ses narines. A l'époque, il était piégé dans un cauchemar mais là, tout fut différent. Cela lui donnait quelques idées. "Coucou!" Shouyou lui souriait de toutes ses dents. On dirait un petit soleil en train de briller. "Bien dormi?" Il poussa un cri de surprise quand le blond le prit par la taille. "Euh, Kei, tu ne devrais pas te lever?

\- Là, j'en ai pas très envie." Il rapprocha davantage Shouyou de lui. "Maiiis on doit aller au temple." Kei retira la couverture et fit en sorte que le roux soit contre lui. "Eh bien, tu es déjà dans cet état?" Shouyou baissa les yeux et vit une bosse dans son pantalon. Heiiiiin? Ça doit être à cause de l'odeur de Kei. A chaque fois que je la sens, je me sens tout drôle. Tiens, lui aussi est..."On va s'en occuper ensemble, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je veux bien mais comment?"

Le blond baissa son bas de pyjama puis le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Shouyou. Le roux regarda les deux membres en érection. Kei est aussi plus grand que moi, là-dessus. "Ah!" Kei venait de les prendre en main. Ouah, c'est vraiment chaud. Puis vint une douce friction. "Nnnh!" Kei sourit. Shouyou était vraiment adorable, si mignon. Il se mit au-dessus de lui et commença à bouger les hanches, faisant frotter ainsi les deux érections. 

Le roux poussa des gémissements étouffés tout en synchronisant ses mouvements sur ceux de Kei, cherchant à ressentir encore plus. Cette chaleur, cette sensation... c'est vraiment trop bon. Kei l'admirait tout en mordant ses lèvres, son visage rougissait de plus en plus et ce sourire extatique... Bon sang, s'il est déjà comme ça maintenant, comment il va être quand je lui... Oh! La pression devint soudainement trop forte. "K-Kei, je...me sens...Ah! Bi...zarre." On dirait que je vais exploser!

Il ne va pas tarder à..."Laisse-toi...aller, Shouyou." Kei s'empara ensuite de ses lèvres, Shouyou entrouvrit les siennes et leurs langues se caressèrent lorsqu'enfin, ils se libérèrent dans un même gémissement. 

Le roux reprit son souffle en souriant. Ce qu'il avait ressentait..."C'était...Ouah!" Kei hocha la tête en lui caressant les cheveux de sa main propre, il était vrai que ce qu'ils avaient fait était très bon : "Et ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qui se passera quand on fera l'amour."

Shouyou fronça les sourcils. "Fera l'amour?"

\- Oui, c'est une des façons que les humains nomment le fait de s'accoupler.

\- Oh." Cela le rendit bizarrement plus enthousiaste. Le roux regarda ensuite son t-shirt," Ah! Je suis tout sale.

\- Allons nous nettoyer puis après nous allons manger. Nous irons au temple dans la soirée.

\- D'accord."

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Shouyou remarqua que Kenma s'était davantage rapproché du serpent louche. "Tu es devenu son compagnon?

\- Non, répondit l'ancien chat, on apprend à se connaitre pour le moment." Il eut un petit sourire." Mais je suis sûr que cela débouchera sur quelque chose d'interessant. Je n'ai plus peur et c'est en partie grâce à toi. Merci Shouyou."

Celui-ci eut un rire gêné. "Euh je l'ai juste aidé à faire une tarte aux pommes, c'est tout." Lev les rejoignit et ils continuèrent à discuter, cette fois, de la bataille à venir. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata, déclara l'ancien lion, on va charcuter les impuretés comme il faut!

\- Oui, tant que tu ne gaspilles pas ton énergie spirituelle pour rien, rétorqua Kenma en jouant de nouveau à sa console portable, la dernière fois, Kuro a du te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

-Eeeeh, j'ai juste foncé un peu trop dans le tas, c'est tout.

\- Justement.

\- Tu vas voir quand il y aura la brêche. Je vais tous les détruire d'un seul coup."

Kenma soupira :"On verra ça." Shouyou sourit en les voyant se disputer. Cela le motiva encore plus de sceller la brêche.

Pendant ce temps, Tsukishima contemplait le sceptre lunaire posé sur ses genoux. Il allait devoir protéger cet endroit dans maintenant deux jours. Tout ira bien, Shouyou sera avec moi. "Alors comment ça se passe avec Chibi-chan? Vous vous êtes accouplés?"

Toujours à m'agacer, celui-là. "Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Kuroo-san. 

\- Pourtant, continua-t-il avec son habituel rictus narquois, au vu des petits cris que j'ai entendu, j'aurai cru que vous l'aviez fait." 

Le blond l'ignora et commença à préparer ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une main lui ébouriffer les cheveux. "On couvrira vos arrières, Tsukki. Et dis bonjour à Bokuto et Akaashi au temple de ma part, je suis sûr qu'ils seront contents de te revoir." L'ancien chat partit sous l'oeil perplexe du blond, il ne connaissait personne avec ces noms à sa connaissance.

 

Une autre personne entra dans sa chambre. Kageyama. "Tiens, que me vaut la visite du Roi?" Celui-ci serra les poings. On se calme, Hinata est amoureux de lui. "Je voulais juste te dire que je te confie Shouyou alors tu as intéret à bien veiller sur lui."

Tiens, le Roi l'a appelé Shouyou. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être agacé ou surpris. Kei savait très bien que Shouyou le considérait comme un frère et même s'il ne le supportait pas, il comprit que Kageyama avait fait un grand effort pour venir le voir et lui dire ça. Le blond répondit simplement ces trois mots."Compte sur moi. "

Shouyou et Kei partirent en disant au revoir à tout le monde. Ils arrivèrent au temple au coucher du soleil. Oikawa les accueillit. "Vous revoilà! Bienvenue, bienvenue!" Kei tiqua de la langue. "On va rester au temple jusqu'à l'arrivée de la brêche, expliqua Hinata.

\- Alors, je suppose que tu vas partager ta chambre avec le binoclard?

Binoclard?

\- Euuuh oui, répondit le roux en rougissant légèrement, on va aussi s'entrainer et...

...Tsukkiiiiii!"

Bokuto arriva en trombe et serra Tsukishima dans ses bras avant de lui taper brutalement le dos : "T'es devenu vachement grand, dis donc.

\- Qu..Qui êtes-vous?, l'interrogea le blond en réarrangeant ses lunettes. 

\- Bokuto-san, modère-toi un peu, répondit Akaashi qui venait d'arriver. Désolé pour lui, Tsukishima. Il a tendance à être un peu impulsif. Je suis Akaashi." 

Tsukishima hocha la tête avant de répondre : "Kuroo-san m'a parlé de vous, il vous passe le bonjour.

\- Ça roule pour lui? demanda Bokuto, enthousiaste d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami.

\- Il va bien, il est avec son maitre en ce moment." Au temps normal, le blond aurait trouvé ça étrange de parler de ça mais il s'y était fait.

\- Oh! Il a enfin réussi à se mettre avec son Daichi chéri. Tu entends ça, Akaashi?

\- Oui, j'ai entendu Bokuto-san." 

Hinata suivit la conversation avec curiosité avant d'entendre son ventre gargouiller. "Oups! Je vais préparer à manger.

\- Je vais t'aider, Chibi-chan. proposa Oikawa, j'ai envie de cuisiner pour Iwa-chan et j'aurai besoin de tes conseils."

Pendant ce temps, Tsukishima s'était assis avec Bokuto et Akaashi. "Donc vous me connaissez? Je ne me rappelle pas de vous avoir vu.

\- Ah bon, et quand tu étais petit, tu t'étais perdu tout seul dans une forêt, non ?"

Tsukishima réfléchit. Il se souvint du jour où il était parti chez ses grand-parents. Ceux-ci vivaient non loin d'une forêt et il s'était perdu. Il n'avait pu retrouver son chemin que grâce à des bébés chouettes qui l'avaient guidé. Fasciné par ces oiseaux qui l'avaient sauvé, Kei avait ensuite choisi de les étudier." Vous êtes les oisillons qui m'ont aidé quand j'étais enfant.

\- Dans le mille!, fit Bokuto, le Dieu Chouette est affilié à Tsukuyomi donc nous devons te protéger mais même sans ça, on t'aurait quand même secouru. On est des chouettes, quoi!

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, Bokuto-san, dit Akaashi en soupirant.

\- Je vous remercie en tous cas."

Akaashi hocha la tête et Bokuto lui fit un grand sourire. Ils regardèrent ensuite tous trois le soleil se coucher jusqu'à ce que Hinata les appelle pour diner.

Shouyou admira un moment les étoiles avant de se diriger vers l'arbre à souhaits. Il pensa à tout ce qui leur était arrivé à Kageyama et lui. Et dire qu'il ne voulait à la base que réaliser des souhaits, le voici en train de sauver le monde. Une main se posa sur son épaule. "Quand j'ai écrit mon souhait sur cet arbre, je voulais juste faire plaisir à Yachi, il lui prit la main, cela dit, il s'est exaucé malgré tout." 

Shouyou sourit en serrant tendrement sa main contre celle de Kei : "Donc tu penses que ta vie est devenue moins ennuyeuse?"

Kei lui prit doucement le menton de bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il chuchota ensuite :"Définitivement." Le blond le prit délicatement dans ses bras en posant la tête sur la chevelure rousse : "Kei.

\- Oui, Shouyou?"

Le roux leva la tête. Ses yeux reflétaient une confiance totale. "Je veux que tu deviennes mon compagnon.

Kei eut un de ses rares sourires qu'il réservait uniquement au roux :

"Allons-y alors."

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, uniquement baignée par la lumière de la lune, deux silhouettes s'embrassèrent, tendrement, se déshabillèrenf, doucement, découvrant petit à petit la nudité de l'autre. Shouyou s'allongea, détournant son regard. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, lui murmura Kei.

\- Mon corps, répondit Shouyou, je suis petit et toi tu es..."

Le blond prit doucement une de ses jambes pour y poser de doux baisers. "Tu es très bien tel que tu es." Il remonta lentement justement jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cuisse où il sentit le roux trembler légèrement. Shouyou se sentit son corps se réchauffer à chaque effleurement des lèvres du blond qui s'étaient misent à explorer son ventre. 

Sa respiration se fit plus haletante,"Ta peau est vraiment douce." Il donna un coup de langue sur son nombril. "Ah!" Kei eut un petit sourire. Le blond aimait la façon dont Shouyou réagissait à ses caresses. Ses mains errèrent doucement un moment sur le torse avant de se rediriger sur les jambes fuselés du roux. Un souffle chaud sur sa poitrine. "Kei? Que...Aaah!. Les lèvres de Kei venaient d'attraper un de ses tétons pendant que deux doigts pinçaient légèrement l'autre. 

Le roux plongea les mains dans la courte chevelure blonde, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait était grand. Kei stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire. "Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?"

Il contempla un moment cette petite bouille mignonne et rougissante qui faisait la moue et lui caressa la joue : "Si tu continues à gémir comme ça, je risque de ne pas tenir." La voix de Shouyou enrouée par le désir l'excitait au plus au point. Il caressa ensuite les lèvres du roux trois de ses doigts. " Mets-les dans ta bouche." Shouyou fit ce qu'il dit. Il sentit ensuite le blond y faire doucement des vas et vients. "Mmmmm." J'aime bien le goût de ses doigts. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la façon dont il les bouge....Cela me donne envie de plus. Le roux en profita alors pour les lécher avec délice. Oh Shouyou, tu ne rends pas compte à quel point tu es désirable. Kei les retira avant de les diriger beaucoup plus bas. "Kei, que fais-tu?

\- Je vais faire en sorte que tu aies moins mal.

Que veut-il dire? 

Un sourire rassurant. " Tu comprendras, par contre cela risque d'être un peu inconfortable."

Le blond écarta doucement les jambes avant d'introduire doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Shouyou sursauta légèrement quand Kei captura de nouveau ses lèvres pour le distraire. Un deuxième entra, puis un troisième. C'est bizarre, c'est comme si Kei cherchait quelquechose. Oooh! C'est quoi çaaaaa? Le roux commença à hurler à travers le baiser. Ce que Kei faisait...Comment pouvait-on ressentir encore plus de plaisir? Je vais en mourir si ça continue. 

Kei rompit le baiser, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "C'est bon, je pense que tu es prêt." Il se positionna. "Cela va être douloureux pendant un moment donc respire un bon coup." 

Shouyou ferma les yeux, puis se mordit les lèvres face à la douleur que provoquait Kei lorsqu'il entra en lui. Respire, respire. Des larmes sortirent de ses yeux. Son corps tremblait. Il sentit alors Kei le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. " Tout va bien, Shouyou. Je suis entièrement en toi." Et c'est si chaud et si étroit...Il faut que je me contrôle. Le roux ouvrit les yeux pendant qu'il léchait les larmes présentes sur ses joues. Kei mit ensuite son front contre le sien : "Je suis désolé. " Shouyou plongea son regard dans les prunelles mordorées qu'il trouvait si belles : "Tu m'avais prévenu que cela allait faire mal, dit-il en souriant.

Une caresse sur la joue.

\- Ça va?

\- Ben, c'est juste que tu es vachement gros, Kei."

Un petit rire. 

\- Merci du compliment."

Kei entrelaça leurs doigts avant de poser un petit baiser sur les lèvres. "Tu as moins mal?

\- C'est bon. Je te ressens juste. Tu es à la fois dur et chaud, c'est vraiment agréable.

-Alors je vais faire en sorte que cela te soit beaucoup plus agréable." 

Kei commença à remuer des hanches, tout doucement d'abord, le temps que Shouyou s'habitue à son rythme. Celui-ci commença à pousser des petits gémissements, tentant de répondre aux coups de rein, essayant de s'accorder avec son amant. Ils bougèrent ainsi de plus en plus vite, Shouyou admira un moment le visage de Kei où transparaissait le désir, les yeux voilés, une légèee teinte de rose sur ses pommettes. Si beau. "Je..t'aime, Kei, je t'aime...tellement." Le blond regarda les prunelles embuées, les lèvres formant un doux sourire. Sa peau ruisselante semblait s'éclairer, tout en lui était si lumineux. Le blond chuchota doucement contre son oreille: "Mon petit soleil."Hein? Comment m'a-t-il appelé? "Je vais te faire briller encore plus."

Une main commença à faire des va et vients sur son membre durci. "Aaaah!" Kei changea ensuite légèrement d'angle pour toucher le même endroit qu'il avait atteint avec ses doigts ce qui fit crier davantage Shouyou. "Aaah, Kei! C'est si bon! Plus fort, plus...Fort!"

Sa voix est tellement érotique. "C'est ça, Shouyou! Laisse sortir ta voix." Je veux t'entendre plus. Il continua ses coups de butoir qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure que le roux se serrait autour de lui. Les cris de Shouyou furent de plus en plus persistants, un mélange de "Kei" et de "Je t'aime" puis enfin...Aaah, ça recommence comme ce matin. Kei ressentit la même chose. Ca y est, je vais... venir. 

Shouyou se libéra en premier entre leurs deux ventres en un hurlement silencieux suivit de Kei qui poussa un long râle avant de se déverser dans son amant. Le blond se retira lentement avant de prendre Shouyou dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le dos un moment, le temps que le roux se remette de ses émotions. Le blond entendit ensuite un murmure contre son torse : " Kei, tu es mon compagnon pour la vie maintenant?"

Kei lui donna un doux baiser sur le front : "Bien sûr, mon petit soleil."

Shouyou leva la tête en lui demandant : "Tu m'as appelé comme ça tout à l'heure quand...?" Il rougit.

Le blond lui caressa la joue : "Oui, je trouve que cela te va bien. Cela te gêne?

\- Non, j'aime beaucoup, répondit Shouyou en se blotissant dans ses bras avant de se rétracter, je viens de me rendre compte qu'on est tout collant."

Kei se leva du lit en souriant et se baissa pour prendre quelques affaires sur ses épaules et ensuite pour porter Shouyou comme une mariée. Celui-ci fut étonné mais ne dit rien. Il se sentit bien ainsi. "Allons prendre notre bain, je vais te nettoyer en même temps." Le roux ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais il commençait à somnoler lorsque Kei le mit dans la baignoire avant de le rejoindre et de procéder à le laver tendrement.

Nos deux amoureux profitèrent des deux derniers jours qu'ils leur restaient à s'entrainer, le jour pour Shouyou et la nuit pour Kei. Durant les moments de détente, ils se reposèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant du calme présent dans le temple. Akaashi les avait prévenu que la brêche apparaitrait au crépuscule. La fin d'une chose et le début d'une autre. 

Shouyou prit le sceptre solaire, Kei le sceptre lunaire. Ils rejoignirent tous les autres qui attendaient à l'entrée du temple. Un gouffre noir apparut au centre du torii. La bataille allait commencé.


	21. Deuxième assaut et révélations

"C'est partiiiiiii!"

Lev commença à se ruer sur la première impureté qui apparut de longues griffes sortant de ses mains suivi de près de Taketora qui hurla. "Ceux-là, fit Kuroo en soupirant, aucune finesse." Il bondit et attaque une impureté qui se dirigeait vers Hinata. Au même moment, Kageyama en détruisit quelques unes avec son katana en compagnie d'Akaashi et Bokuto qui attaquèrent depuis les airs. 

Oikawa invoqua un vent qui éloigna les masses qui s'approchaient trop de lui. "Vas-y, Iwa-chan!" Celui-ci les acheva à l'aide de sa lance. Tanaka cracha une gerbe de flammes sur les impuretés présentes près du torii pendant que Kenma les élimina à l'aide de la magie issue de ses grelots. Une masse s'approcha de lui quand soudain, des lianes l'emprisonnèrent pour l'absorber ensuite. "Attention, petit chaton." Daishou se mit près de lui pour davantage le protéger. 

Sou et Kentarou déchiquetèrent celles qui tentèrent de rentrer au temple. Cependant, elles réapparurent de nouveau.

Shouyou et Kei regardèrent la bataille. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis hochèrent la tête. Ils se prirent la main, croisèrent leurs sceptres en le dirigeant vers le gouffre. Ils se concentrèrent, invoquant leurs forces.

Yatagarasu.

Tsukuyomi.

Je t'invoque.

Que la force du soleil.

Que la force de la lune.

Scelle ce qui souille les âmes.

Scelle ce qui brise les esprits.

Afin de protéger nos deux mondes.

Leurs deux auras se mêlèrent pour en devenir une seule. Les coeurs se réunirent pour ne devenir qu'un seul battement. Leurs âmes se fondirent en une seule entité.

Kei et Shouyou ne firent qu'un pendant un court moment. Une lumière éclatante les submergea.

Où suis-je? 

Shouyou ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il tenait encore la main de Kei qui était allongé à coté de lui. Celui-ci se réveilla lentement. "Shouyou."

\- Ça va, Kei?"

Celui s'assit et le roux en fit de même. "Oui, que s'est-il passé?

\- Nous avons uni nos pouvoirs et après...

-...Nous avons atterri ici."

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à avancer, toujours main dans la main. Tout autour d'eux semblait vide, immaculé. Une plume noire tomba. "Je reconnais cette plume. C'est celle de...

Ils levèrent les yeux et virent en face d'eux un homme aux longs cheveux noirs vêtu d'un kimono mauve les regardait, un corbeau à trois pattes perché sur ses épaules. "Yatagarasu et Tsukuyomi...Mais?" Le dieu leur sourit avant de les téléporter. 

Kei et Shouyou se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du temple, baigné par la lueur de l'aube. Les deux petites ombres qui hantaient leurs rêves récents coururent devant eux. L'un ressemblait un peu à son grand frère mis à part les yeux qui rappelaient étrangement ceux de Tanaka, l'autre était une version enfantine de Shouyou si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille.

Shouyou comprit alors ce que leur avait voulu dire Akiteru-san.

"Guidez-les ensemble."

Ils levèrent les yeux en même temps et remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre. Kageyama et Kuroo se tinrent assis près d'eux. "Vous avez réussi à sceller la brêche, leur expliqua Kageyama, par contre vous avez épuisé toute votre énergie spirituelle. 

\- Vous êtes restés endormis trois jours, ajouta Kuroo en souriant, et impossible de vous lâcher la main." Shouyou et Kei remarquèrent leurs mains toujours entrelacées. Ils eurent un petit sourire : "Tout le monde va bien?, demanda Shouyou.

\- Oui, fit Kuroo, étrangement, aucun d'entre nous n'a repris sa forme animale. Un cadeau de remerciement des divinités, je suppose."

C'est vrai que je suis aussi resté un être humain, cela dit avec le rêve qu'on a fait, c'est normal.

"Mon frère est-il là?" Shouyou tourna ses yeux vers Kei.

\- Oui maintenant que tu le dis, il doit être dans la salle des prières.

\- Allons-y, Shouyou." Le roux hocha la tête.

Akiteru admira un instant le paysage en compagnie de son épouse. Il se demanda comment va réagir son frère lorsqu'il lui expliquerait toute l'histoire."Ah! Les voilà!"

Kei fut surpris de voir une femme à coté d'Akiteru qui se précipita sur lui : "Alors voici ton frère, Aki? C'est vrai qu'il est très grand." Elle s'approcha de Shouyou qui se cachait derrière le blond. "Et qui est ce garçon tout mignon?

-Saeko, voyons.

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai." Elle serra énergiquement la main de Kei : "Saeko Tanaka, enfin cela fait depuis quelques années que mon nom est devenu Tsukishima. J'appartiens au clan des dragons.

\- Vous êtes de la même famille que Tanaka?, demanda Shouyou en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Oui, Ryu est mon frère, répondit la blonde, et désolée s'il ne vous a rien dit. Je lui ai dit de garder le secret."

Akiteru attendit que tout le monde s'assit pour déclarer : "Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit Kei mais il fallait que Shouyou-kun et toi scelliez la brêche avant tout. Maintenant, je vais tout vous expliquer."

Kei hocha silencieusement la tête. "Saeko et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis le lycée, déclara Akiteru en prenant la main de son épouse, à l'époque, j'ignorais qu'elle était un dragon.

-Il faut dire que je faisais tout pour le cacher.

\- Nous nous sommes mariés peu avant que je devienne prêtre au temple mais malheureusement...

-...Mon clan n'a pas vu ça d'un très bon oeil. Ils voulaient que je devienne la matriarche de la famille et donc que je reste dans le monde des divinités.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit aux parents., constata Kei.

\- Exactement, confirma Akiteru, quant à toi, tu ne m'aurais pas cru."

Il a raison là-dessus.

"Quand tu commençais à hériter de mes pouvoirs, le frère de Saeko est venu une fois dans le temple pour me transmettre un message.

-Je voulais lui dire qu'il était père d'un merveilleux petit Haruki mais ma famille a fait pression pour qu'Aki ne soit jamais au courant.Heureusement que Ryu a réussi à les gruger.

-La brêche nous a en quelque sorte aidé, on va dire.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu voir nos parents à Hokkaido?

-Oui, je voulais leur annoncer la nouvelle."

Shouyou essayait de comprendre la situation, cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait."Akiteru-san, quel est le rapport avec Kei et moi?

Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire : "Shouyou-kun, tu te souviens du message de Yatagarasu le jour de la première attaque?

\- Oui. "Instaurez l'union du soleil et de la lune."

\- Et bien le soleil et la lune en question sont les héritiers de nos deux familles, qui ont le même âge. Votre role est de les guider jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent les nouveaux représentants de Tsukuyomi et de Yatagarasu. Cette fois-ci, ils feront comme vous, ils travailleront de concert afin que les deux mondes puissent avoir une meilleure harmonie, pas seulement en éliminant les impuretés mais aussi en veillant au bonheur de tous, ce qui va être une grande responsabilité.

\- Je comprends, dit Kei, mais tu aurais pu être le guide, non? Pourquoi as-tu perdu tes pouvoirs?

\- Disons que Tsukuyomi t'a jugé meilleur guide que moi et puis, il a dû voir le lien que tu partages avec Shouyou-kun. Les divinités ont toujours un coup d'avance, après tout."

Shouyou rougit suite à ces mots puis sourit lorsque Kei posa sa main sur la sienne. "D'accord, fit le blond, donc cela explique pourquoi dans le rêve, tu nous as dit "Guidez-les ensemble" et si l'héritier de la lune est mon neveu, celui de soleil est...

-...Ma petite soeur Natsu, termina Shouyou, Yatagarasu risque de la changer très bientôt en être humain. Je vais devoir surveiller l'arbre à souhaits."

Akiteru les couva d'un regard bienveillant. "Vous ne serez pas les seuls à devenir guide. Certaines divinités vont demander aussi à leurs serviteurs de veiller sur la nouvelle génération. Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. Le temple est maintenant à vous.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire de votre coté?, questionna Shouyou.

\- Les parents d'Aki et de Kei ont besoin d'aide dans la ferme familiale. Nous allons nous établir à Hokkaido.

\- Haruki est dans la pension en ce moment avec Ryûnosuke-kun. Vous pourrez passer le voir dès que vous serez bien rétabli. " Un flash traversa la pièce. Les ailes de corbeau sortirent du dos de Shouyou. Celui-ci se leva et courut vers l'arbre à souhaits où il vit une petite fille rousse portant tout comme lui une petite paire d'ailes noires sur le dos. Celle-ci était en train de se recroqueviller. "Brr, j'ai froid!

\- Natsu?" La petite fille leva ses yeux vers lui. "Grand frère?"

\- Oui, c'est moi."

Natsu se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. "Tu m'as manquéeee!

\- Moi aussi." fit-il en souriant.

Kei se rapprocha d'eux en souriant. "Kei, fit Shouyou en portant la fillette dans ses bras, voici ma petite soeur Natsu. Natsu voici, Kei, mon...euuuh.

\- Ton compagnon?, dit la petite fille en le regardant, totalement ébahie, il est graaand.

\- Oui, c'est vrai." renchérit le roux en souriant. Kei enleva son pull et en couvrit Natsu sous les yeux bienveillants de Shouyou. Kuroo et Kageyama les rejoignirent et ils discutèrent ensemble pendant qu'Akiteru et Saeko les regardaient en souriant. "Je pense que tout ira bien maintenant."


	22. Epilogue

Quelques années plus tard :

Kei se réveilla tranquillement. C'était le matin, tout était si paisible au temple. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il remplacerait son frère un jour et qu'il serait parvenu à maitriser des pouvours surnaturels, choses qu'il jugeait impossible auparavant? Une forme remuait doucement dans ses bras, se frottant doucement les yeux. Shouyou. Yatagarasu ne l'avait pas changé en corbeau, d'une part à cause de son role de guide pour sa soeur Natsu et d'autre parce qu'il avait accompli sa volonté en sauvant les deux mondes.

D'après la jeune fille, Shouyou risquait de devenir un être humain à part entière quand elle aurait hérité de tous ses pouvoirs. Le blond ne se lassait pas de le contempler. Le roux avait certes un peu vieilli, gagnant ainsi quelques centimètres, mais il restait toujours aussi mignon. "Bonjour, mon petit soleil, lui murmura-t-il en lui butinant les lèvres.

-Mmmm, bonjour Kei." Une pluie de baisers sur le cou. "Mmmmh, non, je dois préparer le petit déj'."

Les lèvres descendirent sur son torse puis sur son ventre: "Natsu et Haruki peuvent très bien attendre un peu."

Shouyou le repoussa gentiment. Il adorait ça mais les enfants d'abord. "Plus tard, d'accord?"

Kei se retira à regret. Il pouvait très bien patienter. "D'accord." Le blond lui embrassa le front avant de mettre ses lunettes. "J'aère le lit et je te rejoins juste après." Shouyou hocha la tête en souriant. Il s'habilla puis partit à la cuisine où il admira quelques instants le ciel avant de cuisiner. Le roux était heureux. 

Le simple fait d'être auprès de Kei suffisait à son bonheur. Certes il leur arrivait parfois de se disputer comme tout couple qui se respectait mais ils se complétaient tous les deux, comme deux cotés d'une même pièce. Le soleil et la lune. Instruire Natsu dans son rôle de future représentante de Yatagarasu l'enrichissait tout autant.

Sa petite soeur et le neveu de Kei mirent les couverts et s'installèrent ensuite dans la salle à manger. Ceux-ci furent maintenant des adolescents et Shouyou se bornait à surveiller les fréquentations de sa soeur. Tobio avait déteint sur lui. 

Cependant, il faisait confiance à Haruki pour la protéger. Celui-ci avait hérité de la taille d'Akiteru et bizarrement du coté grinçant de Kei. Il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir la gouaille de sa mère quand il était énervé. Cependant, Haruki restait calme et réfléchi, surtout lorsque le blond l'instruisait pour devenir le nouveau prêtre de Tsukuyomi. 

"A table, les enfants."déclara Shouyou en servant les plats.

"Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, grand frère, fit Natsu en faisant la moue.

\- Vu comment tu te conduis des fois lorsqu'on est au lycée, je me demande si tu ne l'es pas restée.

-Oooh, t'es méchant, Haru.

\- Haruki, cesse de parler ainsi à Natsu, déclara Kei qui venait d'arriver.

\- Mais cela t'arrive de parler ainsi à oncle Tobio et même des fois à oncle Shouyou, oncle Kei."

Le roux rit sous cape. Kei ne lui parlait ainsi que lorsqu'il était faché (chose rare d'ailleurs) ou quand il était extrêmement fatigué. "Kei est seulement comme ça avec moi quand il est d'humeur grognonne, expliqua Shouyou en s'installant à coté du blond.

\- Et pourquoi tu es comme ça avec Tobio-nii, Kei Kei? lui demanda Natsu. Kageyama avait toujours été prévenant avec elle...à sa manière ce qui signifie le plus souvent qu'il était assez rustre et même beaucoup plus surprotecteur que Shouyou.

\- Je n'aime pas trop le Roi, c'est tout, répondit Kei en avalant une bouchée sans emmettre de remarques quant à son surnom vu qu'il y était habitué, c'est très bon, adressa-t-il à Shouyou, comme toujours.

\- Merci," dit le roux en souriant de toutes ses dents. Kei avait pris l'habitude de manger plus, ce qui était en soi un exploit," et arrête d'appeler Kei ainsi, Natsu."

\- Pourquoi, grand frère ? Cela lui va bien."

Ils continuèrent ensuite à discuter tout en mangeant le petit déjeûner, telle une petite famille.

Une fois Natsu et Haruki partis. Shouyou et Kei partirent à la pension, main dans la main. Leurs pouvoirs diminuèrent de plus en plus, ils le sentaient. Malgré tout, tous deux s'étaient promis qu'une fois que Natsu et Haruki seraient des adultes et leur succéderaient, ils s'arrangeraient pour trouver un appartement non loin. Shouyou pouvait très bien travailler comme cuisinier dans un des restaurants du quartier et Kei occuper un poste d'enseignant.

Kageyama et Sugawara les attendirent. Leur vie avait continué paisiblement depuis l'attaque de la brêche. L'ancien protecteur de Yatagarasu gérait la pension d'une main de maitre pendant que Sugawara aidait toujours à la bibliothèque du quartier. 

La plupart des locataires y étaient restés sauf Lev qui avait rejoint Yaku et Kentarou qui était resté avec Yahaba. Yamamoto guidait aussi sa petite soeur depuis que la divinité Byakko en personne l'avait choisie comme représentante. D'autres y avaient emménagé comme Bokuto et Akaashi ainsi que Iwaizumi et Oikawa au grand dam de Tobio, sans oublier quelques enfants. "Aaaaah! C'est plus calme sans les petiots, c'est dur à gérer l'adolescence.", fit Kuroo en s'étirant paresseusement. Ceux-ci étaient partis au lycée.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, renchérit Oikawa en buvant tranquillement son thé, mon neveu n'arrète pas de me demander de lancer des sorts plus dangereux. Heureusement qu'Iwa-chan est là pour le cadrer, moi j'ai du mal.

\- Bah, le fils de Kai harcèle Daishou pour qu'il lui enseigne la magie des serpents, déclara rageusement l'ancien chat.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, voyons, dit Daishou en enroulant doucement son bras autour des épaules de Kenma qui était en train de jouer, en tous cas, c'est un véritable connaisseur.

-Et cela ne te dérange pas Kenma?"

Takumi, l'enfant de Kai, un des chats serviteurs de Nekomata et ami de Kuroo, fut placé sous la tutelle de Tetsurou et Kenma pour qu'ils lui enseignent les bases. Cependant, leur élève avait été fasciné par les sorts utilisés par Daishou...Et les jeux vidéos de Kenma.

Kenma leva un instant les yeux avant de répondre : "Ça m'est égal."

Kuroo poussa un soupir pendant que Daishou sourit en embrassant la joue de Kenma quand Daichi arriva. "Je vous laisse, mon compagnon est là."

-On va dehors, petit chaton?, demanda Daishou. Il faisait en sorte que Kenma trouve le monde moins effrayant en lui proposant quelques sorties. L'ancien chat hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce laissant Oikawa seul. Iwa-chan était parti voir leurs deux clans pour leur faire un rapport. Autant se reposer un peu avant que son neveu ne revienne.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou était en train de bavarder tranquillement avec Sugawara, Kageyama, Nishinoya et Tanaka. Kei vit Kuroo dans le couloir qui le salua avant de rejoindre son ancien maitre. "Alors Daichi, lui demanda Tetsurou dès qu'il rentra dans la chambre, pas trop fatigué? Je peux te faire un massage, si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir.

Tetsurou et Daichi s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le deuxième assaut et vivaient maintenant comme n'importe quel couple. Il en était de même pour Kenma et Daishou même s'ils étaient plus discrets.

Daichi poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsque les mains de Tetsurou atteignirent une zone sensible. L'ancien chat était toujours là pour prendre soin de lui et vice-versa. Daichi l'aidait aussi pour Takumi." Il va falloir que j'éloigne un peu Takumi de Daishou et de Kenma, fit Kuroo, ils ont une mauvaise influence sur lui.

\- Je pense que ça ira Tetsurou, répondit Daichi, Takumi n'est pas du genre influençable."

Tetsurou eut un petit sourire. Daichi avait toujours eu un bon jugement concernant les caractères."Tu veux que je te masse un peu plus...Ah?" Un bras le renversa soudain et l'ancien chat se retrouva sur le sol. Daichi rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien : "Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais le fait que tu sois devenu humain est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée."

Le sourire de son compagnon s'élargit. "Je pense la même chose."

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Pendant ce temps, Kei croisa Akaashi dans la cuisine en train de boire un verre d'eau. Apparemment, il était épuisé car Bokuto et lui devaient s'occuper de la formation de la fille de leur ami Konoha. "Bonjour, fit Kei. Akaashi hocha simplement la tête. "Cela se passe bien avec Fuyuka?

\- Elle progresse vite, répondit Akaashi, même si Bokuto-san a tendance à lui enseigner des choses que je juge dangereuses." Il posa son verre. "Par contre, je te laisse, je vais me reposer." 

Kei hocha la tête et le laissa partir dans sa chambre.

"Alors, comment va Haru? demanda Tanaka.

\- Haru va bien, répondit Shouyou, il a de bonnes notes au lycée et ses pouvoirs évoluent bien. Il passera te voir certainement ce soir.

\- Et Natsu?, s'enquit Tobio, visiblement inquiet.

Koushi eut un petit rire en prenant tendrement la main de son compagnon. Tobio-kun tenait énormément à la soeur d'Hinata et avait cette fâcheuse tendance à être tout le temps derrière elle, tel une mère poule. Lui aussi s'était pris d'affection pour la petite Natsu, il lui apprenait d'ailleurs quelques recettes de gâteaux quand elle était là.

\- Haru veille sur elle, le rassura Hinata. Kageyama restait quand même soucieux ce qui fit davantage rire son compagnon.

\- Kiyoko-san est partie du temple, alors?, s'enquit le démon de la foudre.

\- Yachi et elle sont parties vivre près de chez la mère de Yachi, expliqua Kei qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Mais elles travaillent toujours au temple, ça, cela ne change pas, ajouta Shouyou.

La conversation continua jusqu'à ce que Tanaka et Nishinoya partirent voir respectivement Ennoshita et Asahi. Shouyou et Kei saluèrent le logeur et son compagnon avant de partir.

Koushi et Tobio s'assirent de nouveau dans le jardin en contemplant le ciel. "Et dire qu'avant je ne pensais qu'à voler de nouveau, fit Tobio en souriant, j'ai commencé à changer d'avis après t'avoir rencontré." Son compagnon l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de déclarer : "Au début, je souhaitais qu'il y ait plus de résidents dans ma pension puis cela s'est vite changé quand je t'ai vu la première fois, là, tout pétrifié."

Tobio rougissait à la mention de ce souvenir. "Je te trouvais déjà très beau à l'époque mais je ne savais pas t'aborder." Koushi posa la tête sur son épaule et rigolant : "J'ai trouvé ça vraiment adorable." Son compagnon rougit encore plus. Le logeur continua : "Puis en apprenant à te connaitre davantage, mon souhait a changé. Je voulais être à tes cotés et c'est le cas, maintenant.

-Je remercie souvent Yatagarasu et Shimizu-san pour ça d'ailleurs. Ce sont eux qui m'ont conduit vers toi et je ne le regrette pas." Tobio se pencha pour lui donner un baiser : "Merci d'être mon compagnon, Koushi-san."

Koushi mit ses mains derrière le cou de Tobio. "Merci à toi de m'aimer, Tobio-kun." Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres et captura doucement celles de son compagnon.

Kenma et Daishou contemplèrent un instant la colline devant eux. "Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici?

\- Je sais que c'est égoiste mais je voulais dire au revoir à cet endroit."

Kenma le regarda, une des choses qu'il avait apprise de Suguru était sa tenacité. L'ancien serpent mettait toujours un point d'honneur à achever ce qu'il avait commencé."A partir de maintenant, je renie définitivement le clan Daishou. Les divinités m'ont donné une seconde chance en me changeant en humain et je compte en profiter en restant avec toi, petit chaton."

Kenma se sentait gêné à chaque fois que Suguru le nommait comme ça. "Tu es sûr de ton choix? Je ne suis pas facile à vivre.

-Je le sais mais je t'aime tel que tu es."

Kenma se réfugia dans ses bras en cachant son visage rougissant. "Je...Moi aussi."

Suguru renferma son étreinte. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées et il voyait maintenant le monde sous un oeil nouveau. L'ancien serpent savait que c'était la même chose pour Kenma. Celui-ci commença d'ailleurs à trembler. "J-Je crois que mes chaleurs arrivent.

\- Alors je vais m'occuper de çccca, répondit Suguru en se penchant davantage pour lui lécher délicatement l'oreille.

\- T-Ton tic est revenu, remarqua Kenma dont la respiration commençait à être lourde.

\- L'émotion, fit Suguru en reprenant contenance, retournons à la pension pour que je te soulage un peu." Il ponctua la dernière phrase en passant la langue sur les lèvres. Kenma se laissa prendre la main en s'empourprant davantage et ils retournèrent tous les deux à la pension. Le monde dans lequel il vivait lui semblait moins effrayant depuis que Suguru était avec lui.

Shouyou contemplait un instant l'arbre à souhaits en souriant. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"fit Kei derrière lui. Kei était toujours à ses cotés même quand il le pensait absent, celui-ci veillait sur lui comme la lune qui se cachait parfois dans le ciel. "Je remercie les enfants qui m'ont jeté des pierres et Yatagarasu car sans eux, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré." Il se blottit ensuite contre le blond. "Dis, Kei. Tu regrettes d'être devenu le prêtre de Tsukuyomi?"

Kei serra Shouyou davantage dans ses bras. En y repensant, tout a changé depuis que ce petit corbeau était arrivé dans sa vie et maintenant, il la trouvait plus brillante car Shouyou l'illuminait comme le soleil qui éclairait le monde. "Pas le moins du monde puisque tu es là." Il lui ebouriffa tendrement les cheveux. "Et si on en profitait un peu pour reprendre ce que je te faisais ce matin? Il n'y a personne au temple." 

Shouyou rougit avant de lui prendre la main. "Allons-y." 

 

Un corbeau à trois pattes les observait un moment depuis le torii avant de s'envoler vers le ciel, veillant ainsi sur tous les humains.


End file.
